The Boy Who Died
by Rising With The Moon
Summary: Cedric Diggory is alive, if somewhat less than well, and reliving the past three years. His destiny is forever changed when he first befriends a girl whose entire existence is a mystery. As for the wizard that died in that graveyard after the Triwizard Tournament? Well, terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time. (Summaries are hard!)
1. Chapter One

**Okay so this is a little idea I had. The basic premise is that Cedric Diggory didn't die, and this is the story as told from his view, with a few twists. I don't want to ruin the mystery of it quite yet. I'm not sure about the format, I thought it would make more sense to cram three years of experiences in story this way. Still, it's all very experimental. I hope that you guys like it, but it's really just for fun! Happy reading! (Also I don't own any characters or anything. I would never presume to displease the great and powerful J.K. Rowling.)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It was the deep and throbbing ache in my left shoulder that dragged me back into consciousness. I grunted in discomfort and blinked my eyes several times in the dim room before examining the wound. I hadn't gotten a chance to really get a feel for how bad it was since I received it, Bellatrix Lestrange had kept me quite busy ever since. What with the torture and all that. I could see it clearly enough through the rip in my shirt, the tattered edges of the shirt were stained a brownish color from dried blood. My blood. I swallowed and eyed the sloppy bandages that were already red as well. It couldn't be too terribly bad, I was alive after all. For now. I raised my head to look around the room, it was suddenly clear that I was no longer at Malfoy Manor. I recognized this as a room in the dungeons at Hogwarts. This was not an encouraging thought, sure I probably still had plenty of friends here, but Snape was now headmaster. Any rescue attempts from the outside would probably be easily squashed, because Hogwarts was too well guarded and it would be way too risky.

I focused on the room, there were a few dark lumps that looked like covered furniture in the corner. There were several chairs to my right and I was currently slumped over in one of them with cords holding my arms firmly behind me. I was facing the door and to the left of it a dusty old mirror hung on the wall. I could see myself in it clearly enough to know I looked awful. My hair was in a state that would rival Harry Potters, and it had streaks of what I could assume was blood and dirt throughout that tainted the original dark blond color. My face was similarly streaked with filth, I could see a cut above my left eyebrow and a few more superficial scrapes over my right cheek. That must have happened in forest. I looked very gaunt, underneath the grunge my skin was pale and I could distinguish dark circles forming under my eyes. My eyes were still blue at least, they were the only thing that really looked like myself at the moment.

I was certain that the torture would resume promptly, the fact that I had helped Harry Potter and his friends escape from under their noses would be a big offense. They would assume I was in a position to tell them about his whereabouts. Fortunately to Hermione's genius I had no way of knowing where they might be. I'm sure they were safe though, and that's what mattered. However, I did have a secret to protect. Maybe it wouldn't change anything if it were divulged, or maybe it would change everything. That wasn't really what I was considering, I needed to protect _her. _After all, I probably owed her my life.

I heard footsteps growing nearer in the passageway outside, and soon I could distinguish the voices. I had become uncomfortably familiar with the voice of Bellatrix over the past few hours. The other voice I had known for many years now as being that of my Professor. Well, he was headmaster now. I watched the door and saw the shadow as they stopped outside it, still talking. I closed my eyes and focused on making out what they were saying, if I knew what their plan was maybe I would have a way to prepare for whatever came next.

"I still don't understand what happened Bellatrix," Snape's voice cut through the darkness.

"Snatchers brought Potter and his friends right to us!" Bellatrix snapped, "We had them locked away until that... elf interfered. We caught one of them though."

"I don't understand why the Dark Lord was not informed the moment you had Potter in custody..."

"We had no way of knowing Severus! The boy's face was all swollen up. Draco couldn't identify him," Bellatrix defended quickly, "But we mustn't mention that. Remember your vow Severus. Anyway, that is why we need to find out what we can from the one they left behind."

After a pause the door was unlocked and they both strode inside, "Draco says he is Cedric Diggory."

Snape moved forward and eyed me skeptically for a moment, "So it would seem. Mr. Diggory looks a bit worse for wear these days."

"He threw himself in front my knife, saved that bloody house elf!" Bellatrix sneered at me, "Suppose you think that's somehow heroic. Risking yourself for a servant! A _slave!_"

"I would assume, from what you told me, is motivations were more to make sure that the elf succeeded and getting the others away." Snape noted in his usual monotone, "Mr. Diggory grew up in our world, he is probably quite indifferent to the plight of the common house elf."

Bellatrix sniffed, "Either way! I tortured him all night Severus. He won't say a word!" She moved closer to me, "It was suggested that we use a different tact to find out what he knows. He knows something Severus, no one without a big important secret would take the cruciatus curse for so long. There was a fear that we'd drive him mad before he ever told us anything useful."

Snape's dark eyes were eyeing my wound with distaste, "I'm still not sure why he's here. I have no more of the potion to compel him to tell us anything."

"Don't be modest Severus. You have a particular gift for delving into the mind," Bellatrix said impatiently, "That's what we want you to do."

"That is no easy request, especially when dealing with a particularly strong and determined mind," Snape said sharply.

"We have faith in you Severus," Bellatrix grabbed a chunk of my hair and jerked my head back, "So find out what secrets he keeping locked away in this handsome head. And show us."

She released her grip on me and moved away, "Take your time Severus, but do try to have something useful before Potter makes his next move. Draco will collect whatever you can get out of him." Without another word she turned and walked briskly out of the room, slamming the heavy door behind her.

Snape removed his wand lazily and did not cast right away. I was a little unnerved, finally he spoke, "I'm sure you have some idea of how to try and keep me out. Let's see how long you can manage it Mr. Diggory."

I got the strange sense that he was giving me time to collect myself, to attempt to clear my mind and put up the walls around what I needed to protect. How could that be, though? Why would Snape want me to hold onto secrets that could help bring about the downfall of his master? It didn't make any sense, but as I met his gaze I saw a hint of something there. Hesitation? I pushed that thought away quickly, it didn't matter. I had to protect my secret, I had to keep her safe. I had to give them all a chance to win. That is what I focused on in the long moment as Snape raised his wand, so that when he did cast, I was ready.

"_Legilimens_!"

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

This had always been my favorite time of day, I had almost always been an early riser. My mum always said that I rose with the sun, but it wasn't watching the sunrise that I enjoyed. Sure, it was beautiful with the blazing orange and pink streaks painting the sky. No, I liked this part, when the sky was still gray and was tinged with grayish purples and the first feathery wisps of pink. I liked it because the ground shone silver with dew and the cool mist hung in the air. I had always had a cheesy sense that this was the moment of promise, the deep breath before the day began. I knew this was a very romantic idea, I was usually much more practical about things. So I never mentioned this to dad, I knew he wouldn't really understand the whole idea. He was more prone to focus on the sunrise, that's what most people looked for.

"Here it is Cedric," He stopped and knelt to pick up a tattered old boot off the ground, "Yes, this is it."

I eyed the thing with interest, it was just a dirty old boot but I was struck with how clever it was. Why would a muggle, or anyone, want to mess around with a solitary boot with a broken shoestring and and the sole coming loose. I nodded and glanced around curiously, "Do you think anyone else will be using this one."

"Well I think the Weasley's for sure, they aren't too far from here. This will be the only one in their area," He replied and checked his watch, "Arthur will probably be nearby, it's almost time."

Sure enough it didn't take long before they saw a large group crest the hill opposite them. I recognized several red heads as my classmates, though there were others that were less easily identified in the dull pre-dawn glow.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!" Dad called and waved them over.

Mr. Weasley came over beaming and shook hands before introducing my father to everyone. I greeted them and most replied but I didn't really think much of the unusual silence from the twins. I recognized them all easily enough, of course the twins were closest to my age, and drew enough attention to themselves that you would be hard pressed to not know them. However, telling them apart was a different story. Then of course Ron, I had never really spoken to him but I had seen him around and he was just as tall and gangly as I remembered, and there was Ginny Weasley who was yawning and seemed quite disinterested in anything besides her bed. Hermione and Harry were also easy, I had probably had the most interaction with Harry on the quidditch field, but of course the whole school know of his exploits to do with the philosopher's stone and of course the chamber of secrets. Last years adventures were a bit more fuzzy. That's where the other came in, I couldn't quite remember her name. I knew that she was a fifth year and she was in Gryffindor, but until last year she hadn't really stuck out at all.

I tuned back in to the conversation in time to catch the introductions, "This is Louisa, friend of, well, the twins and Ron. This is Hermione, another friend of Ron's - and Harry, yet another friend..."

It was at that point my dad cut him off, but I was too busy thinking to myself that I did actually remember that her name was Louisa Randall, to notice what he was saying. I remembered seeing her around with the twins quite often, she had been around Harry and his friends as well. It was last year that she seemed to really get close to Harry though, near the end of the year they had all been inseparable. She had gotten mixed up in whatever had happened to do with Sirius Black. I figured going through something so dangerous together would form a pretty strong bond. It was at this point that I realized what my dad was saying and I became decidedly uncomfortable.

"I said - Ced, that will be something to tell your grandchildren, that will.. _You beat Harry Potter!" _My father was a very proud dad, to the point of rudeness. I think he honestly expected everyone to have as high an opinion of me as he did, so he was pretty blind to the scowls he was getting from the Weasley twins, not to mention Harry's own stricken expression.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," I told him, "I told you... it was an accident..."

"Yes, but _you _didn't fall off, did you?" He laughed and clapped me on the back happily.

I ignored whatever he was saying now about me and watched Louisa Randall, I didn't want her to think I was very proud of that win. I had wanted a rematch, I really had. I didn't really understand what the Dementors were capable of but I had a feeling there was more to it than met the eye. It didn't seem fair that I probably only caught the snitch because Harry was busy plummeting to a near death. Louisa didn't seem to be paying attention to me though, she was trying to catch the twins' eyes. Mostly she looked amused. She was pretty, it seemed strange that I hadn't noticed before. She wasn't exactly a show stopping beauty, but there was something about her that was just... lovely. I couldn't quite figure it out though. She had a decent smile, but her mouth was a bit small. Her nose was straight but there was nothing extraordinary about it. Her hair was dark brown, it looked thick and silky so that was nice. She was fairly tall, at least for a girl, and thin. Maybe I was just seeing potential, she was only fifteen after all, she might grow up to be a great beauty.

Mr. Weasley had the good sense to cut my father off and check the time, soon we were all gathering around the old boot. Mr. Weasley explaining to Harry and Hermione what they needed to do. It took some doing to get such a large group around such a small object, but soon I had a finger firmly on the portkey, wedged between my father and Mr. Weasley. I was familiar with the sensation, but it still made me get butterflies in my stomach whenever we were jerked forward. When we landed I felt a small bit of pride that I was the only one of my peers to remain on his feet. Then I immediately felt guilty about it, I was seventeen after all, and several of them had probably never even heard of a portkey until this morning. I moved forward to help Hermione to her feet with a smile and glanced around.

For the first time I caught Louisa's eye and I knew instantly what it was about her that was beautiful. It was her eyes, they were chocolatey brown and famed in dark curling lashes. Now they sparkled with a hint of laughter that was so warm I figured she must have been good to have around when Dementors were near. The expression in them was so apparent and sincere that I figured everyone must know how she felt all the time.

She turned away from me and linked arms with the twins, "Both of you stop being sore about it. You still won the cup you know, besides. He _did _ask for a rematch. Even Wood said they won fair and square." She told them softly, "Besides, I have something that I think will cheer you both up." She pulled two brightly packaged toffees from her pockets and handed one to each, "Don't you dare tell your mother that I smuggled those out for you either!"

They beamed at her, "Lou, how did we ever manage without you?"

I smiled faintly, assuming the candies were some sort of mischief the twins had concocted. Of course their behavior was very bad, but I had always enjoyed their pranks. I thought they were kind of genius actually, it was just a different sort of brilliance. As we all walked I had a thought to thank Louisa for standing up for me, but the twins had engaged her in a hushed and seemingly hilarious discussion. By the time we parted ways with them to go to our own campsite it had slipped my mind completely. There was too much to do to get set up, and then I had to go around talking to people from school. I spent some time catching up with Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker and a very pretty fifth year. We had spoken some last year and I had an idea that we might turn into more than friends. In all of the activity and the excitement of the match I soon forgot all about my encounter with Louisa Randall. I went to bed with shamrocks, snitches, and Cho Chang's smile in my thoughts.

* * *

"Cedric! Wake up, something serious is happening outside," My father shook me awake several hours later.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "What is it, dad?"

"Get dressed, hurry!" He said simply and left the tent with his wand drawn. I pulled a sweatshirt on and tugged my shoes on quickly, not bothering to change out of my pajamas. I grabbed my wand and hurried outside, what I was met with left me speechless. It took several moments for me to be able to pull my gaze away from the sickening sight of the muggles writhing in thin air. Not to mention their masked tormenters who were tearing their way through the campsites. Everyone was screaming and running around in all the chaos.

"Cedric help people get into the forest and tell them to stay together!" Dad told me quickly.

"Dad, I can help!" I was of age, after all.

"That _is _helping!" He sighed at my expression, "You're still a student Ced, help people get to safety and leave the rest to the ministry workers all right?"

That made sense, though I didn't like how useless I felt. I nodded and just turned to start toward the tree line, "Everybody head for the trees! Stick together!" I shouted as I went and soon I was part of a large group of frightened witches and wizards as we fled the campsites. I paused at the edge of the trees and checked a few nearby tents to make sure no one was staying behind. I was looking inside a tent when I noticed Harry and his friends starting to the forest a good ways away. Well, that was good, they were all together and they had gotten to safety. I checked a few more tents, happy to find them empty. When I looked back I saw that dad was with several other ministry officials, that made me feel better. So I hurried into the trees wondering where Cho was, and if she had gotten out of the campsite all right.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a shout somewhere to my left in the distance. I hesitated only a moment before I started in that direction quickly, it was dark and maybe someone had gotten hurt while running through the trees. I ran several meters and paused to get my bearings. I paused at the sound of dead leaves crunching and crackling under someone's hurried footsteps. A figure came racing around a tree before I had time to raise my wand and crashed into my side. Whoever it was made me stumble to the side and we both shouted in surprise.

"Who's there? Ron?" A vaguely familiar voice asked suddenly.

I rubbed my ribs where a thin elbow had dug into them and raised my wand slightly, "_Lumos! _Louisa?"

"Cedric..." She blinked at the sudden silvery light and glanced around in the trees, "You haven't seen any of the others have you?"

"No, last I saw you were all heading into the trees together? What happened?"

"Well... it's a bit of a story. I punched Draco Malfoy and we all ran for it. Must have lost them. I think we lost the twins and Ginny a bit before that too." She sounded remarkably calm, but then I remembered she was used to being around the twins and Harry Potter, so this was probably just a typical night.

"Draco Malfoy...?" I asked when that detail clicked into place.

She rubbed the knuckles on her right hand absently, "He was being a prat. He called Hermione a... well he..."

"I can imagine," I sighed, that made sense, but still, I'm not sure if I had ever had the urge to punch someone in my life.

"Punching hurts, I don't know how muggles have entire sporting events around it. Very impractical," She said simply, and I recognized the laughter in her eyes, even in the darkness.

I laughed, "I'm sure it does. Come on, let's try and find the others. Probably not a good idea to be wondering around alone."

I turned and started in the direction I thought I had seen people going and we walked a while in silence, "Oh, I meant to thank you. For earlier, I think the twins were about ready to strangle me when you distracted them. Thanks for defending me. I know it wasn't a popular win for Hufflepuff, I really did want a rematch."

Louisa shrugged, "Don't worry about it Cedric, I know. You're Cedric Diggory after all."

"What does that mean?" I laughed slightly.

"Oh, well, you know. You're the Golden Boy. Probably future Minister of Magic or something. You follow the rules, you do the right thing, you're... shiny. Don't worry about that match tarnishing your reputation."

"I feel like I should be offended," I noted suddenly.

"Why? Nothing wrong with being all shiny and clean, metaphorically and physically," Louisa smiled at me, "I remember way back when I was like that... sometime around my second year when I fell in league with Fred and George I was forever altered."

"Second year? Wow you must be part of their covert operations," I smiled, "They seem pretty fond of you."

"Yes, I try to keep a low profile, but I do have a hand in plenty of their stunts. They're kind of brilliant you know. I think they are going to put Zonko's out of business." She told me, "Besides, I'm dating both of them."

I paused and looked at her in alarm and was met with that same laughing gaze, another joke. How had I never noticed her before, she was funny, and didn't seem like the quiet version of her I had always had in my head before. I liked her, I could see us being friends. She was different from most of the people I spent time with, but I guess they were shiny do-gooders like me. I smiled at the thought and shook my head.

"It behooves me to tell you that punching people isn't exactly keeping a low profile," I was catching on to the joking banter, "Quite the opposite."

"Oh I gave up on that after last year," Louisa waved her hand dismissively, "Once you become friends with Harry Potter having a normal time at school is completely out of the question."

"So it would seem." I agreed and we stopped suddenly when a flash of green rose into the sky. Through the gaps in the trees overhead I watched as it formed into a skull, I felt Louisa grip my arm when the snake slithered out of it's mouth. I looked at her pale and horrorstruck expression, everything was cast in the eerie green glow of it. I had never seen one before, but I had heard about it. I knew what it was, from the look on her face she did to. Her eyes were definitely not laughing now, I watched as they hardened from fright into a strange determined look.

"Come on!" She kept a grip on my arm and pulled me along as she barreled through the trees toward the source of the Dark Mark. She released her arm only when it became clear that I was keeping up, though I didn't understand why we would want to possibly find out who had cast it. I couldn't let her just go alone, and she was _fast_. Way too fast for me to be able to keep up and express my concerns. A branch slapped my cheek as we barreled out of the brush into a small open space. I had time to register a bunch of minister officials, Harry Potter, and a house elf in the moment before several officials raised their wants and cast at us automatically.

"Down!" I gripped her shoulders and dragged her down to the ground with me, I ducked my head and felt a rock digging into my knee painfully. However the crackling of magic above my head was far more concerning.

"Stop! STOP!" I recognized dad's voice and silence fell, "It's Cedric! It's just Cedric. What were you thinking? You both could have been seriously hurt!"

I got up, brushing leaves off of my front and started to speak before Louisa beat me to it, "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I lost Harry and the others in the dark. When I ran into Cedric he was kind enough to stay with me. I saw the mark and... well I was really worried about the others, that something might have happened..." She said quickly and cast a quick wide eyed glance up at the mark, "Cedric was too much of a gentleman to let me run off alone."

Dad seemed satisfied, "That's my boy, but next time probably run away from the Dark Mark. No one was hurt here, thankfully."

"Did you catch who did it, dad?" I asked and glanced around at the odd assortment of people, no one really looked capable.

"Um, no, not yet." He answered awkwardly.

Mr. Weasley stepped forward, "Cedric why don't you come back to camp with us. The danger there has past, maybe between you and I we can keep track of these four." He tried to sound normal and genial but there was a definite strain in his voice.

Dad nodded his approval of the plan and said he would see me at camp. So I walked after Mr. Weasley and the others, trailing behind slightly. I saw Louisa move closer to Hermione and shoot her a questioning look, Hermione muttered something back that sounded like a promise to explain what had happened later. After that Hermione and Ron began arguing about the house elf he had seen. I remembered that Hermione was muggle born and probably hadn't had much interaction with house elves. It was just a fact of life in the wizarding world, but I guess it would be odd for muggles to grasp. As far as I knew house elves wanted to serve someone. Mr. Weasley had to assure several people that it hadn't been you-know-who who had conjured the mark. Then we walked quickly to their campsite. I stood awkwardly while they greeted everyone and the twins poked their heads out.

"We just saw Draco Malfoy, he had a bloody nose!" One of them announced.

"Yeah, that was me," Louisa told them tiredly, but seemed pleased with their reaction.

"Yeah Hermione stopped me or it would have been me," Ron grumbled but the twins didn't hear him.

"Brilliant! I love you," Fred told Louisa bluntly.

"Marry me!" George interjected happily.

Mr. Weasley shook his head, "All of you go inside and settle down. You're welcome to stay here with us Cedric..."

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley, I should go see if anything of our things were damaged." I told him and waved, Louisa looked back as she was entering the tent and gave a small wave as well.

I heaved out an exhausted sigh and turned to go find our tent, in a rush of adrenaline I had forgotten how late it was, or early more like. I was just ready to lay down and sleep for days. I got a few hours of sleep before dad came back, we got dressed and packed everything up before heading home, I knew he would be leaving straight for the ministry after we got back. We went mostly in silence, both of us too tired and confused to really have much else to say. It felt like it had been weeks since we had met Mr. Weasley at the portkey. So much had happened and I'd had very little time to mull it all over. I was still too tired when we got home to think too much about it, instead I just went to my room and fell into bed fully clothed.


	2. Chapter Two

**I won't always be updating this quickly, I just happened to have a lot of time on my hands the last few days. Here it is, the second installment! I know it may seem a bit more fast paced and selective, but remember that I'm trying to include four whole years full of experiences into one storyline. That's why I chose this format. I also know that so far not much has changed from the original storyline, but it will! Rome wasn't built in a day! All praise J.K. Rowling! Happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

I ran into Louisa quite often after the school year started. Sure, she was two years behind me but we still managed to have passing conversations in the halls. A few times I would stop her in the entranceway, and I fancied we had become fairly good friends. Louisa was embracing this year by being outspoken and funny, but only very rarely unkind. Usually those instances when her jokes were a bit cruel they were aimed at Draco Malfoy. I had never liked him so I didn't mind them, and was starting to find them particularly funny. She and the twins had adopted a practice of "coughing" every time they passed him in the halls, this cough was to disguise the word "ferret" of course. After Mad Eye Moody's famous discipline of him when he tried to curse Harry from behind. I had thought the punishment was very harsh, but I also thought very little of Malfoy. So when on my way to the Great hall from the library I saw Louisa heading toward the stairs I joined her, and had to stifle a laugh as she passed Malfoy and let out a cough. This earned her a glare from him and just hurried her around the corner.

"You're terrible," I proclaimed as we waited for the stairs to finish shifting to step onto them.

"Am I though? Malfoy basically begs for it," Louisa reasoned, "I mean considering how ridiculous he is he must _want_ to be made fun of. That's the only logical explanation."

"Clearly," I chuckled, "So, excited about the tournament? Trying to devise a way to put your name in?"

She laughed, "Are you kidding? No thank you. I'm friends with Harry Potter, we have no need to purposefully seek out danger, it finds us. Anyone who wants to enter into something like this is completely mad in my opinion."

She looked at me when I was silent, "Oh, so you're entering?"

I gave a sheepish smile and fished the parchment out of my pocket, it read _Cedric Diggory - Hogwarts. _"About to, yes."

"Sorry, I'm sure you'll be brilliant." She said enthusiastically, "No, really. You'll win and be remembered at Hogwarts forever as our greatest champion and hero. When they hand you the trophy you will have to decide whether or not to keep hold of it or hold on to Miss Chang when she throws herself at you out of pure love and adoration!"

I felt my cheeks heating up, "Why would you..."

"Oh please Cedric you've been making googley eyes at her every chance you get," Louisa rolled her eyes at me, "It's all right, I approve. In fact I am certain she is your soul mate. You will fall madly in love, and when you become the youngest Minister of Magic in history she will be right by your side. You will be the greatest most attractive and definitely the most shiny couple that the wizarding, or muggle, worlds has ever seen! Please invite me to your wedding. I love weddings."

I was laughing so hard by the end of this that I had to stop, "You're awful!"

"I got partnered with her in Divination you know. I can write whatever predictions you want for her. Shall I say that there is a tall handsome Triwizard Champion in her future?" She grinned at me.

"I take it back, you're wonderful. The most splendid witch, aside from my future wife of course," I shook my head.

"Of course."

"When I am Minister of Magic, which I never said I wanted to be by the way, I shall appoint you to whatever position you desire."

"It's the least you could do seeing as I helped bring you and your lady love together."

We were in the entrance hall now and people were milling around excitedly, it seemed like there was a great deal of activity within the Great Hall itself I heard a strange sound a chorus of laughter shortly before two figures came loping out of the hall with long white beards on their chins. It took me a moment to realize that it was Fred and George Weasley. I had heard rumors that they were planning to try and fool the age line, but I hadn't actually thought they would try it! Then again, I probably should have, shame on me really.

"Lou!" One of them laughed.

"It almost worked!"

"This close!" One mimed a short distance with his fingers.

"How fetching do we look with these beards though?"

"Reckon we should keep 'em Lou?"

Louisa beamed at them, "You idiots! I can't believe I missed it!" She took a moment to survey them, "Oh yes, very handsome. I can plait them for you later if you'd like."

"Brilliant!"

"As always!"

She shook her head, "Go see Madame Pomfrey you loons. I can't have you two looking like old men when half the school thinks we're dating!"

They laughed, "We could only be so lucky Lou," they chorused as they both hugged her dramatically and then turned in the direction of the Hospital wing.

I was laughing quite a bit at this point, the more time I spent with Louisa the more time I spent with the twins. I was laughing a lot more these days because of it. I figured I would have permanent laugh lines by the end of the year, If I still had my head from the tournament that is. Louisa was still smiling as she realized they had somehow pulled her plait loose. She shrugged and just ran her fingers through it to undo it entirely. The scent from the freed locks drifted over, apparently her hair smelled of honey and lavender.

She nodded, "All right Cedric Diggory, it is time for you to become a legend. Go forth and place your name in the Goblet of Fire. Also make sure Cho is watching. I'm already planning what I'm wearing to the wedding!" She said as we entered the hall and then we parted ways.

Louisa went to find her seat at the Gryffindor table and I saw her wedge herself in next to Ron Weasley and said something to him that made him smile very broadly. I pulled out the scrap of paper again and just moved forward toward the center of the hall. I had planned to do it earlier when there weren't so many people here, but I had gotten held up in the hall. It didn't matter, who knew if I would even get chosen? I chanced a glance toward the Ravenclaw table out of the corner of my eye to make sure that Cho was actually watching. I stepped over the line easily and dropped the paper in to the flames. There, it was done, I took a deep breath and went to sit down among the cheers of the Hufflepuffs. I received several pats on the back as I settled down to eat and I shrugged off all the praise and well wishes. I didn't want to seem too confident, after all, I figured I probably wouldn't even be picked.

I glanced back at the Ravenclaw table and caught a smile from Cho. Without thinking I turned to find those laughing brown eyes at the Gryffindor table. Instead I got several resentful looks, one of them from Ron. Louisa followed his gaze and immediately gave him a good natured slap at the back of his head. She said something that made him turn around, but she didn't look back at me. That bothered me a bit. Everyone else was impressed it seemed, or did she really think I was an idiot for entering? She probably just had more on her mind. I shrugged it off and just turned to continue with my breakfast.

* * *

I was stunned. When Harry had come in after us Fleur had assumed he had come to deliver a message form the professors. I had known straight away that something serious was happening though for two reasons. First: He was Harry Potter and I was pretty familiar with his exploits around school, and second: He looked like a ghost he was so pale. I watched him carefully as his presence was explained and the arguments began. Everyone from the other schools were clearly angry. McGonagoll was clearly worried and Dumbledore was very careful to hide whatever he was thinking, but he obviously believed Harry when he said he didn't put his name in. Fortunately Mad Eye Moody was there to dazzle us all with a splendid and highly paranoid theory that this was a all an elaborate plot to kill Harry Potter. That was absolutely preposterous, sure he was Harry Potter but he was just a kid! It wasn't like You-Know-Who was lurking around the castle at the moment.

I was still trying to figure it out as I walked with Harry out into the empty entrance hall, "So," I said to break the silence, "We're playing against each other again?"

"I s'pose," Harry replied, he looked very pale and I figured he must have never thought his name would come out when he put it in.

"So... tell me..." I paused, "How _did _you get your name in?"

"I didn't..." He started to speak.

"Of course you didn't," Louisa hurried toward us, she looked very pale as well, "It would have taken a much more experienced wizard to fool the goblet. Not even a seventh year could have pulled it off. I daresay most wizards would not have been able to."

Harry just sighed, "At least you believe me." he told her, looking truly relieved.

"Of course I do Harry. I know you and Ron joked about it, but I know you would never actually do something that stupid," Louisa reached up and rubbed his arm reassuringly, "These things just _happen _to you. Head up to the Common room. I'll be right behind you."

Harry nodded a bit numbly and started up the stairs, she waited for his footsteps to fade away before she turned to me, "Good luck Cedric. Congratulations. Cho was positively thrilled when your name came up."

"You really don't think he managed it somehow? I mean he got into the Chamber of Secrets didn't he? Surely he could..." I stopped at the expression in her eyes, as usual it gave her away. Now it was filled with such a steely contempt that I had to resist the urge to shiver.

"Don't be stupid," She snapped, "He's fourteen Cedric! You should have seen his face, he definitely did _not _put his name in!"

Louisa just shook her head, clearly agitated, "Good night Cedric. I hope this was everything you dreamt it would be." She turned and started up the stairs quickly.

This left me feeling particularly ashamed, "Louisa!" I called but she was gone, I couldn't shake the memory of the look she had given me though. She had been _disappointed _that I hadn't believed Harry, why should I? He had spent his entire career getting in and out of one huge adventure of the next since he got here! Why shouldn't I think he had put his name in? Who else would want to? Mad Eye was just paranoid, it wasn't like anyone was actually very likely to die in the tournament. Dumbledore himself was overseeing it, the whole point was to make it safer wasn't it? I shook my head and just started back to the Hufflepuff Common room. I tried to celebrate, but I just felt annoyed and tired by the time I got there. Still I stayed up and let them congratulate me and pat me on the back. This was supposed to be fun.

* * *

Louisa didn't talk to me for weeks. I wasn't used to not being liked, and I considered her a friend, so it bothered me quite a bit. Everyone else was basically my biggest fan, except for everyone in Gryffindor. I kept trying to catch her in the hall between classes but I found myself constantly surrounded by friends and well-wishers. So even when I did see her all I could do was try and get her attention. I could tell that she usually heard and saw me when this happened, but the crowd let her get away and pretend like she didn't. She didn't pretend not to see the _Support Cedric _badges though, I saw her telling several of their wearers off at a distance. I tried to get people to stop, I figured maybe she would talk to me if she got wind that I didn't like them either. I still wasn't sure that Harry hadn't put his name in, but if Louisa believed it I figured the argument that he hadn't definitely had merit. She was right, logically Harry couldn't possibly have been _able _to put his name in in the manner that he had. Still, it was hard to think that anyone besides Harry himself would want to enter.

I thought I had a chance when we all met for the wand weighing. If I could talk to Harry maybe he would pass along to Louisa that wasn't being a prat to him, or something. Rita Skeeter kept Harry busy and then the weighing wasn't a good time to talk to him. The pictures took forever, but fortunately they did Harry's portrait last so I was waiting for him in the hall. This was also one of the rare moments when I wasn't completely surrounded by my supporters.

"Harry! Hey," I moved next to him, "Look I wanted to tell you, about the badges. I've asked them to stop wearing them. Really..."

"It's fine Cedric, I believe you," Harry said tiredly.

"I'm really sorry for how you're being treated, it's not fair." I was about to ask about Louisa when Ernie Macmillon called out to me from down the hall. I turned to wave and when I looked back Harry had hurried off. Yeah, I could definitely see why he would want to avoid people at the moment. I half hoped I would run into them on the Hogsmeade weekend, but instead I ran into Cho in Honeydukes. We ended up talking so long that when I made it to the Three Broomsticks I was told Hermione and Louisa had come but they had left already.

In the end though, she was the one that found me the next day. I was walking to charms after lunch with my friends. By this point I had basically given up hope that I would get to talk to her before the challenge. At the moment my friends were distracting me by bringing Cho up a lot, which was a welcome topic of conversation. Cho was great, I really enjoyed spending time with her. She was exceptionally pretty and bright, and we were both Seekers. It was hardly a secret to anyone at this point that she and I had been spending more and more time together. My friends told me I should ask her out soon, that the feeling was definitely mutual. I just wasn't sure about making my move with all the craziness of the tournament going on.

"Cedric!" A familiar voice called over that of my friends and I turned to see Louisa flagging me down, "A word?"

I nodded, "You guys go on. Tell Flitwick I'll be there shortly."

They eyed Louisa for a moment before they shrugged and hurried off, they certainly didn't want to be late. I opened my mouth to speak, I was ready to apologize for doubting Harry, for the badges, I was ready to smooth things over and tell her that I really wanted her to be my friend. Especially since I was so stressed, I didn't have nearly as much fun with my other friends.

Louisa spoke first, "Someone needs to tell you something," she said simply and that's when I noticed Harry rushing over.

"Oh, hey Harry..."

"It's dragons," He said quickly, "The first task. It's dragons. They've got one for each of us. Fleur and Viktor probably already know because Madame Maxime and Karkaroff saw them too."

I blinked at him, "Dragons?" I cast a wary glance toward Louisa, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's fair," Harry shrugged.

I bit my lip dubiously, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely..."

Louisa just shook her head, "Figured he wouldn't believe you, why would he? Yes Cedric he's quite sure. Dragons. All right, we're all late for class so let's..."

We all fell silent and looked up as Professor Moody rounded the corner, "Come with me Potter... off you go Diggory, Randall."

I watched as Harry followed him away uncertainly and when I turned Louisa was hurrying away, "Louisa! Wait, I want to talk to you."

"Look Cedric I'm sure you probably can't stand the thought that someone doesn't adore you, but we're okay. I'm not angry. I'm just focusing on Harry. His fan club isn't quite as big is it?" Louisa said simply, "It's safe to say that he needs me more than you do. Besides, we're only barely friends Cedric. You've got plenty of much better friends to help you through all of this. Not that you need it, I'm sure."

"I'm nervous," I sighed, it was true. Dragons? I knew I wasn't exactly Louisa's favorite person at the moment but I knew she wouldn't give me false information so it must be true. In all the scenarios I had thought about for the tasks dragons hadn't even occurred to me. I assumed that since it was supposed to be less dangerous this year... if this was safer then what were the tasks like _before?_ I watched as her expression softened slightly and so I continued, "I miss talking to you. I get it, Harry is one of your best friends. I'm not his enemy, I'm really not. I hate those stupid badges."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Cedric Diggory did you just say you _hate_ something? I'm all astonishment."

I smiled, "Look, I'm not asking you to choose me over him. I know that's not possible, but why can't we still be friends?"

"You just want me to keep talking you up to Cho, don't you?"

I returned the smile she gave me, "Exactly. Also, any advice on how to take down a dragon?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at me seriously, "There's only one piece of a advice that can help you now Cedric Diggory. When you face that dragon, go in with no less than CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

I blinked and laughed happily, we waved and I hurried into charms, feeling quite a bit better. Since Louisa apparently forgave me, Cho apparently had a crush on me, and Harry had earned my respect I decided I would insist that people take off those badges, at least around me. It really wasn't fair, Harry was the one most likely to get eaten by a dragon and he didn't deserve what he got. Besides, Louisa would be happy about it.

* * *

I was not feeling very positive anymore. I paced up and down the tent and paused for a moment with a genuine concern that I might vomit. I took a deep breath and continued pacing, I managed to look up and give Harry a small smile when he entered. I don't think any of us were listening to Ludo Bagman as he spoke. None of us were particularly surprised when Fleur drew a miniature dragon out of the bag he offered us. I just hoped the one I got wasn't particularly horrible, I couldn't decide if I would rather go first or last. Sure, getting it over with would be ideal, but still... there was a dragon out there. I swallowed when it was my turn and reached a gloved hand in, I ended up with the Swedish Short-Snout, and the first slot. I figured it could have been worse.

"Mr. Diggory, remember to retrieve the golden egg. You will be going first, enter the arena at the whistle. Harry could I have a word," Ludo Bagman spoke quickly and I just moved toward the entrance to the arena. I closed my eyes and took a few slow deep breaths. I had a plan, I knew what I was going to do. So short of it killing me the second I stepped out I should be fine. I knew the spell. It would work, it would have to. Golden egg, just get the golden egg.

The whistle blew. I opened my eyes and walked out into the arena. I blinked around as the sunlight hit my eyes. All around there were cheers from the stands. I looked around the arena quickly, the dragon was int he center and there were plenty of rocks and things to hide behind. I saw the egg, the dragon was currently perched over top of it. Super. It was at that moment that it saw me and lunged forward with a roar. I moved to the side quickly and weaved my way through several rocks in an attempt to keep out of sight. When I figured I had lost it I crouched down behind a rock and searched quickly for what I needed. I found a rock about the right size and aimed my wand at it, I made sure I moved my wand correctly and said the spell. I didn't get to see if it worked or not because suddenly the dragon crashed against the other side of my cover.

I jerked away and sprinted in the opposite direction, I glanced back to see that it had worked. The rock was now a labrador dog, and the dragon was currently chasing after it in the other direction. I took my opportunity and made straight for the egg, scrambling up over the rocky terrain of the arena as quickly as possible. However, as soon as I got near to it the dragon seemed to have changed it's mind. It had a taste for human flesh rather than dog, it seemed. It roared and came barreling toward me. I couldn't really turn back now so I just dove and scooped the egg up into my arms, the dragon let out another roar. I ducked and rolled away as the flames rushed toward me. I shouted when I felt the flames biting into the skin of my face, but I was clear and alive. I ran a few paces away as the dragon wranglers came forward quickly.

I was hurried off the medical tent first, for which I was grateful. My face felt pretty singed, but Madame Pomfrey made quick work of it before I went out to see my scores. In the end I didn't really pay attention to them, my adrenaline was still high and I was searching the stands for familiar faces. I spotted Cho in a group of Ravenclaws cheering enthusiastically. I saw several of my Hufflepuff friends waving their hands and shouting wildly as well. I didn't see Louisa though. I went back to the tent and sat down while Madame Pomfrey applied more of the strange orange substance to my burned face. She assured me it wouldn't scar.

She had left and I heard the crowd shouting and the dragon roaring as the second competitor started. I wasn't really interested in listening, I was just relieved it was over. I could only imagine listening to all this while waiting to take my turn. Going first was definitely best I thought. The tent opened but instead of Madame Pomfrey Louisa smiled at me.

"Wow, look at you. You're still going to be pretty right? Because I didn't want to say anything before Cedric, but that's really all you had going for you."

I laughed and winced lightly at the pain that caused, she made a sympathetic sound and moved inside, "So... rock into a dog huh? if she wasn't before Cho is definitely crazy for you now. After that flashy display! Not to mention getting injured, good call on that one. Gets you sympathy, plus I hear that girls love scars. I personally find them repulsive but..." She shrugged easily.

I grinned at her, "You're best friends with Harry Potter."

"Well his scar is famous so... I'm shallow enough to look past it." She laughed.

"I thought you said the scar would get me sympathy. Shouldn't you be holding my hand and dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth?" I joked, I was happy we were on speaking terms again.

"Wow you're so needy." Louisa smiled and nodded, "Well I should get back out there. Did you know there are people fighting dragons out there?"

"No kidding?" I laughed and Madame Pomfrey looked in suddenly, "Careful Cedric, don't disturb the paste or it won't heal properly. Miss Randall, shouldn't you be cheering the other champions on?"

Louisa gave me a mischievous look before she ducked out of the tent quickly. No one else came, they were all probably too afraid to miss any of the competition, I didn't mind. I was in a pretty good mood again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Here it is! I should be wrapping up this year in the next chapter! Again, I know it's fast paced but the format is still something I'm uncertain about it. Still, I hope you enjoy it, happy reading! Things will be getting more interesting soon, I thought about skipping this year altogether but I felt like that would make it difficult to explain certain things later on... oh well. It's just for fun anyway!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"There she is," Louisa elbowed me and nodded toward a group of Ravenclaw girls that were talking not far away. Cho was amongst them.

After the first challenge I had felt really relieved, all nervousness had vanished and the second challenge seemed years away. However, I hadn't considered the Yule Ball. I knew I was going to ask her, and I assumed she would say yes. Still, right now I felt very nervous indeed, it wasn't quite on the level when I had faced a dragon but it wasn't too far off. I followed her gaze and felt nerves clench my stomach, I had been putting it off, I was willing to admit it. I used the fact that Louisa was speaking to me again as a distraction. We were talking almost daily now in the halls. Yet, as usual Louisa was onto me and wasn't about to just let me not ask Cho to the ball.

"Yes, so?" I tried to sound casual.

Louisa narrowed her eyes at me, "Why are all guys idiots? Is it intentional? If you don't ask Cho Chang to the ball then someone else will. I don't understand why you don't want to. She's going to say yes, Cedric!"

"You don't know that," I grumbled and shifted nervously.

"Yes I do, I know that the same way I know that the sun will rise and that I will most likely be punching Draco Malfoy in the face again in the future," I snorted at this and shook my head as she continued, "If you require more proof than my general brilliance then here it is. She's going to say yes because you are _Cedric Diggory_. Don't even start with all that false modesty you know exactly what I mean."

I started to argue and then shrugged, she had a point. I knew I was handsome, I knew I was extremely popular, I knew that a good majority of the girls that school would say yes if I asked them. Still, this time was different, I liked Cho a lot, and I wasn't used to rejection. Maybe I was still a little sore from when Louisa and I weren't talking. Until that point I had mostly been universally liked. Even the Slytherins were fans. Maybe this was from years of my parents hyping me up to be something extraordinary, someone who could do no wrong, but I was really worried about my ego if it took another hit.

"Well, I don't want to disturb her, she looks busy." I reasoned, I was raised to be polite after all.

Louisa rolled her eyes dramatically at me and turned, "Cho! Hi, could I have a word?"

Cho looked up and smiled, she detached herself from her friends and moved over, "Need to talk about the Divination assignment? I have your predictions finished if you want to take a look before our next class."

"Brilliant, I have yours done as well," They exchanged pieces of parchment and Cho actually started to glance over hers right away, but Louisa just put her away and nodded, "I'll catch up with you both later." Then she was gone, moving down the hall quickly.

I sighed and just nodded, "Cho, I was wanting to talk to you actually." She looked up and smiled so I continued, "I was hoping you would come to the ball with me. If you haven't already said you would go with someone else of course."

"Yes, of course." Cho laughed and then glanced down at the parchment, "Well, the first one makes sense now."

"What?"

"Louisa wrote that I would be asked a question and if I said no it would result in eternal misery," Cho laughed lightly, "Well, my predictions are never dull. I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later Cedric?"

I nodded and watched her return to her friends and they started off. I hurried around the corner where I found Louisa waiting, she smiled innocently, "So, how'd it go?"

"You're awful!"

"Oh, shut up," She shook her head and we started walking again, "You adore me."

I shook my head, "What about you? Have you got a date yet?"

"I've had a few people ask me but I think I'll go alone," She shrugged, "I just wish they would top asking. It's awkward."

"You realize you just forced me into that same situation right?"

"She said yes, that was different. Besides, I needed you to get a date because I can't be yours and Harry's backup." Louisa laughed.

I frowned at her, "You're Harry's backup?"

"He doesn't know it or anything. He and Ron are being ridiculous about the this whole thing. I figure there's a decent chance I will have to swoop in and save his neck at the last second." She explained.

"Then why not just offer to go with him?"

Louisa looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you kidding? This is way more entertaining. They are both such idiots sometimes. How will they ever learn otherwise?"

I smiled, "Right, of course. Silly me."

It was several days into the Christmas break before I met up with Louisa again. I ran into her in the halls and we were talking aimlessly on the way to the owlery. It was strange but nice to see everyone without their normal black school robes. There were so many people staying over the break that it was particularly bizarre. I had rarely stayed over a holiday before but I knew that the castle was far more lively than it had been at this time in many years.

"So how is Harry coming along with his clue?" I asked when there was a pause in the conversation. It had taken me a while, and some creative thinking to figure it out, but I finally had in a pretty embarrassing situation. I wasn't exactly eager to share that story, but I was aware that I owed Harry for telling me about the dragons. Secretly I hoped he and the others had managed to figure it out on their own. I really didn't want to recount my episode in the bath tub. Then again they had hung around Moaning Myrtle a bit a few years earlier, they may be on friendly enough terms with her that she had already told them. I liked Harry, but I really only knew him from reputation and through Louisa, I felt pretty awkward discussing my bathing habits with him.

"How are _you_ coming along with the egg?" Louisa evaded and shot me a strange expression, "Look Cedric, I thought we had an unspoken understanding not to discuss the challenges. I am friends with two different competitors after all."

"Right, you're right. Sorry. I didn't mean to make it awkward for you." I had to agree, she was in a bit of an odd situation, I was glad she had decided that she could be friends with both of us, "So, who are you writing to?"

"My Aunt, well... that is to say my great aunt. Eliza is my grandmother's sister, on my mother's side." Louisa shrugged.

"Oh, so your parents..."

"Mum was killed right before my second birthday, only a few months before Voldemort... had his run in with Harry."

She said it so easily, all of it. I couldn't help but grimace at the mention of his name, and I really wasn't sure what to make of the whole part about her mother's death. I certainly didn't have a lot of experience with that sort of thing. I decided in the end I would rather drive the conversation away from that particular fact. I was a little more prepared for the other part of her statement.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone say his name before," I noted.

"Harry does, drives Ron mad. Dumbledore does," Louisa shrugged and glanced at my uncomfortable expression, "It's a _name _Cedric. Not even, it's a nickname he thought up for himself! I'm not wiling to let him have so much influence over me that I'm afraid to say it. Tip toeing around it like everyone does seems so silly. That's part of how he ruled with fear isn't it? He let us inspire it amongst ourselves with all these whisperings of 'you-know-who'. His name is Voldemort, that's what I'm going to call him. I would call him by his given name, but so few people no that I would have to explain it."

I raised an eyebrow but nodded, she did have a point. He was long gone wasn't he? It made sense that we shouldn't all be afraid to say his name, but it was deeply ingrained I wasn't sure if I could really embrace her ideology just yet. Fortunately Louisa steered the conversation back to other things, like the upcoming ball. It wasn't until we had gone our separate ways for dinner that I realized she hadn't mentioned her father. I guessed I should assume he was dead since she lived with her great aunt, still, it seemed odd.

* * *

My curiosity about Louisa's family was soon forgotten in all the hustle and bustle of the ball. I only interacted with her once more before the ball and that was right after Fleur Delacour had stopped me in the Entrance Hall and asked me in her own accented way to be her date to the ball. I had been asked before and had been able to keep my wits about me to explain that, while I was flattered, I was already going with someone else. This time was different. I was caught briefly in a strangely involuntary instinct to accept her invitation happily. That was before it clicked in the back of my mind that she was part veela. This made me a little angry to be honest. Fleur was a very pretty girl and I couldn't imagine that she would need to use that sort of method to get a date. I couldn't imagine why she would want to either. Sure, I had been plenty nervous when I had asked Cho, but I would rather she had rejected me than agreed to go with me because I had used some magic on her to compel her to. That wasn't genuine.

I felt the blush fading from my cheeks and forced a polite smile, "Sorry Fleur, I'm already going with someone else. Thank you for asking."

Fleur didn't have any time to respond, in fact I had barely finished speaking when Ron Weasley appeared out of seemingly thin air. Then again I had been caught in Fleur's spell for a moment so I'm sure he had been there and I just hadn't noticed him. He moved forward so suddenly that he caught both of our attentions, he had a strange transfixed look on his face and he was gaping at Fleur. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Louisa realize what was happening and take a quick step forward, but she was too late.

"Fleur, will you go to the ball with me?" Everyone in the hall stopped, he had nearly shouted it at her.

I saw him snap out of it almost immediately after he had said it, and the look of horror that followed made me cringe inwardly. I looked at Fleur, I expected her to reject him of course, but instead she just stared at him. Clearly she wasn't attempting to use her veela "charms" anymore. The look on her face as she surveyed Ron made me angry again. You would think she had been presented with one of Hagrid's flobberworms. It probably all took only a few seconds, but it felt like an hour had passed before Ron turned and raced up the stairs, white as a sheet. His sister ran after him quickly and I heard her calling for him with a comforting tone. The onlookers started to giggle, I guess they thought the spectacle was over. I knew better so I took a step back from Fleur quickly, I did not want to be caught up in this.

"You could have at least answered him! There was no need to be cruel!" Louisa snapped indignantly, "Who are you to look at him like he's repugnant? He wasn't the one waving around his veela tricks to try and get a date!" She scoffed and moved a few steps forward, "Or is that the only way you could get someone to go with you?"

It was clear that she did not expect or want an answer to this question, and Fleur looked like she might respond for a moment. Then she saw what I had from the moment Louisa had seen her reaction to Ron's invitation. Her eyes were the darkest I had ever seen them, all trace of the laughter and warmth was gone. Replaced was a cold contempt and she met Fleur's eyes with the full force of it. She didn't have to say anything else. The point was made in that one look, and she held her there. Louisa stared her down, just daring her to say something, to do something. In the end Fleur tossed her platinum hair over her shoulder and walked off without a word and trying her best to look dignified.

I moved to steer Louisa out of the entrance hall and into a new and more private hallway quickly as people started to talk quietly about what had just happened. I'm sure it would get around school pretty quickly. Louisa didn't seem to care though, she was still fuming, I could almost feel the indignation coming off of her in waves. Once I had her out of sight I stood and just waited, figuring it was better than trying to talk to her at the moment.

"Can you believe her?" She said finally, "She would be _lucky _to have Ron as a date. Does she care? No, because he doesn't live up to her... ridiculous, shallow standards? Ron may not be some crazy handsome guy but he's fourteen! He's still awkward I think he has great potential!" Louisa declared, "I mean what? She's so desperate she has to go charming people like that but won't accept Ron? Ugh! The nerve of some people."

"She didn't handle it well," I agreed.

"Didn't handle it well? She was foul. Didn't even answer him. Like Ron doesn't deserve a response. Well I'm glad she didn't get you to go with her, serves her right. She'll have to settle for her second or third top picks of who she thinks she'll look good standing next to." Louisa crossed her arms angrily and shook her head, "Ron is awkward and tends to act like an idiot a lot, but I suspect he'll grow out of that. But he has wonderful qualities! Ron is very loyal, he's very clever when he needs to be, and very brave. What does she have besides being pretty? Nothing that I can see."

I let that hang in the air for a long moment of silence before I couldn't help it, I had the sudden urge to laugh. So I did, I quickly tried to cover my mouth and looked at her, anxious to see her reaction to this. She just laughed suddenly as well, this continued for a few minutes before finally she seemed to have calmed down from her rampage.

"I thought you were going to rip her hair out," I noted with a chuckle.

"I definitely considered it," Louisa noted and sighed, "Good thing I didn't, that would kind of put a damper on the whole making friends message of the games."

I shook my head, "I'm still not sure how putting us in a ring to battle it out for a trophy encourages magical cooperation."

"You're right, that does seem contradictory doesn't it?" Louisa smiled and then sighed, "I'll fix Ron's robes up a bit. He's been talking about using a severing charm but I doubt he'd be able to do it very well. My aunt taught me to sew, she always says that magic is all well and good but we need to be able to do things with our hands as well. I'll see what I can do to improve them. Maybe that will cheer him up."

"He's lucky to have you as a friend. They all are. Not everyone would stand up to people like that, even for their friends," I felt a strange pang, I had certainly never had the impulse to do something like that. It always seemed so public and so... not proper. It wasn't what a good prefect would do, it wasn't how I was raised to behave. Maybe if I had stood up for Harry when they first started wearing those badges with half as much passion they would have listened sooner. We parted ways and I started into the dining hall to get dinner with this still in my thoughts. Befriending Louisa had made me doubt myself more than ever. I had always tried to be good and kind as much as I could to do the right and honorable thing, which isn't always easy as a teenager. Yet Louisa was proof that being good and kind wasn't always as simple. Sometimes it was good to fight for someone, to defend a friend. I had always thought it was better to shy away from a confrontation like that, to take the higher ground and all that. Yet, was that really the mark of a better person, or just a more cowardly one? To stand up for a friend, to punch someone in the face for calling a friend a mudblood repeatedly. That was incredibly brave.

* * *

By the time the Yule Ball rolled around I was definitely over my insecurities, or at least they weren't foremost in my mind anymore. I met Cho in the entrance hall and she was radiant and lovely. I noted that Fleur had gotten Roger Davies to go with her, though he just kept staring at her like a mindless idiot. Harry, it seemed, had found a date that wasn't Louisa. He looked like he was trying very hard to not look uncomfortable though, and Hermione Granger shocked everyone by coming in on Viktor Krum's arm looking very lovely. So far the ball hadn't even begun and everyone was having a good time, except Ron. I hadn't seen his robes before but I could only assume that Louisa had improved them. I cringed to think of what they looked like before she got her hands on them. Then I remembered I hadn't seen Louisa yet. Cho and I moved over to Hermione and Viktor as the non-champions started to file into the Great Hall before us.

"Where's Louisa?"

"Oh she's probably here somewhere," Hermione noted, "I haven't seen her in a while though. I had to go down to the lake and meet Viktor."

I nodded and Cho tugged on my arm suddenly, "There she is, let's go say hello before she goes inside."

I beamed at my date and followed her gaze, it had been a while since Louisa had evolved from a very ordinary girl to one of the prettiest I knew, so I wasn't surprised. Everyone around her seemed to be experiencing that evolution very exact moment she walked past them, because normally she didn't bother much with her looks. Now she had put them on display. She was Louisa, so it wasn't anything overly extravagant, but it didn't take much. She had swept her hair back gracefully and her robes seemed to be made of the same material as Hermione's. Except Louisa's were unique in that they were black at the top but faded downward into an etherial mix of grays and purples with a few feathery wisps of pink. Louisa looked like the moment before dawn as she hurried toward us.

"You both look brilliant," She told us happily, "I take full credit for that. I knew you both would, that's why I predicted it in Divination. I really don't think I'm doing that class properly, but does it matter if I'm always right?"

I smiled, "I suppose you could throw in a few death predictions for Harry and that would probably put you on the right track."

Cho stifled a laugh and shook her head, "You look beautiful Louisa, your robes are stunning."

"Thank you," Louisa nodded and glanced around, "I should head inside and let all of you Champions have your big entrance. I'll see everyone inside!"

I didn't really talk to her after that, but I certainly saw her. She hadn't come with a date but she had no shortage of dance partners. Fred and George each danced with her. She managed to get a dance out of Harry and Neville as well. After that I would see her with a few partners I wasn't familiar with at least a two were from Beauxbatons and one was from Durmstrang. I noticed all of this in passing as Cho and I danced, taking occasional breaks to get something to drink and cool off. It was much more fun than I thought it would be. I vaguely noticed that Harry and Ron seemed miserable, but I couldn't imagine why. It was an enchanting sort of night. Dancing until our faces were pink, talking over goblets of pumpkin juice and watching the Weasley twins attempt to waltz with Louisa simultaneously.

I had almost forgotten by the time the ball was winding down to an end, Cho and I were walking out into the entrance hall and I caught sight of Harry and Ron heading up the stairs. "Wait here a moment," I smiled at her and she nodded politely.

"Hey - Harry!" I called and started up the stairs after him, he stopped and turned to look at me in surprise.

"Yeah?" He asked as I drew near and I glanced at Ron uncomfortably, Ron shrugged and just continued on his way to give us some privacy.

"Listen... I owe you for telling me about the dragons. You know the golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yeah."

"Well... take a bath okay?" Harry was giving me a very strange look even before I gave him my cryptic hint. He looked like he didn't really like me very much, otherwise I probably would have just broken down and told him what to do outright, but the resentment in his expression made me decidedly more cryptic. I'll admit it was petty.

"What?" He asked.

"Take a bath, and - er - take the egg with you, and - er - just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think... trust me." He was looking at me like I was insane now, which I found pretty funny so I continued, "Tell you what, use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth floor to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go... want to say good night -" I smiled and turned to go back down to Cho.

His odd expression had bothered me for sure, but it was soon forgotten. I kissed Cho Chang that night, and we became an item. I was practically skipping as I went back to the dormitory. I had gotten a girlfriend and repaid Harry's favor. I was quite determined that Howgwarts should have held a ball every year, I mean, as far as I could tell they were wonderful.


	4. Chapter Four

**I admit I was dragging my feet a bit with this one. I'm writing it while I'm rereading the series and I'm somewhat dreading the next book. Don't get me wrong, love Harry Potter, but can we all agree that Harry is super crazy annoying in it? I mean it should have been calling Harry Potter and the Year of the Extreme Angst! Sure, he had a right to be angsty and it was partially Voldemort, but still. You kind of want to slap him a lot in the fifth installment of the series. Anyway, hopefully I'll be posting soon! Happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Harry was late for the second task. I glanced around nervously, sure, I wanted to win but at the same I would feel bad if he got disqualified or something for being late. The judges were a mixture of nervous and annoyed expressions, except for Dumbledore who looked like he was having quite a good time. I shook my head and focused back on the lake water, it looked cold and black and I wasn't eager to dive in. At least I had a plan, though I still had no clue what would be waiting for me once I was down there. I scanned the size of the lake and groaned inwardly, and hour to search the whole thing? That was ridiculous. I let out a sigh and turned to look around in the stands, I didn't see Ron, Hermione, or Louisa so I guessed that they were with Harry. Maybe he hadn't figured out the clue... maybe my hint was too vague. I felt a little guilty about that. I should have just told him outright how to hear the clue in the egg.

"There 'e is!" Fleur said impatiently and pointed.

I saw Harry's slender figure sprinting toward us full speed, he arrived red faced and out of breath. Not the best condition to be in before being underwater for an hour. I felt guilty, maybe he had figured it out but it had taken him so long with my weird little clue that he hadn't been able to figure out how to manage the task. He was only a fourth year. Now I felt really guilty, but Harry didn't look at me, just took his place next to us. Everyone seemed eager to start the task immediately so I turned to focus on the task at hand.

The whistle sounded and I slid out of my shoes and socks quickly, I also stripped down to just my shirt and trousers. I didn't need all the extra fabric of my robes weighting me down, since speed was fairly important. I didn't look around to see what the others were doing, I just performed the Bubble head charm quickly on myself as I waded into the icy water. I shivered and then just dove in as soon as it was deep enough. My first instinct was to swim down and stay along the lake floor, but after several minutes and encountering some thick and slimy weeds I decided to go up a bit. This way I could see a little bit more and see a greater distance.

As I swam my mind wondered to the last two months. Cho and I were doing great, I was sure she was out there cheering for me at the moment. I was eager to complete the task well and see her smiling at me again. We were spending most of our free time walking hand in hand through the halls between classes. Louisa had seemed distracted lately but I figured she was worried about Harry and the task, but we still spoke almost every day. She had also, after hearing Harry's description of it, insisted that I show her the prefect's bathroom. So... rule breaking had ensued.

Fortunately she had a swimsuit or it would have been really awkward. We had gone late at night, sneaking through the halls like common criminals, which I wasn't used to. I was a prefect so I knew that if I was caught I could say I was going to the bathroom or something. Louisa had planned to use the excuse that she had been sleepwalking, and hadn't seemed overly concerned about it. We spent a while swimming around in the pool-like tub and I watched while Louisa played with every single tap in the bathroom. It had been fun, and breaking the rules had actually been kind of exhilarating. I had to admit, I sort of liked it. It wasn't like we hurt anyone, it was just some innocent fun that happened to be against school rules.

I paused in my thoughts to check my surroundings, I thought I heard singing in the distance and recognized the song easily enough. I swam forward and down quickly, eager to get out of the cold water. I had stopped feeling how cold it was a while ago, but it worried me that I apparently going numb to it, that couldn't be healthy. I started to pass the stone structures along the muddy lake floor. The yellow teethed merpeople peered out at me with an eager curiosity. The deeper I got into their underwater city the more impressive it got and I was pretty surprised at how many of them there were. I wondered faintly if they got along well with the giant squid.

Then I saw it, a large statue seemed to be at the epicenter of their colony and tied to it were two familiar faces and one little girl. Ron was untied and floating slightly to the side with Harry next to him, looking nervous and strangely fishy. He looked up at me and I saw relief cloud his face, clearly he had been worried about the others. I knew they weren't in any real danger, but it was nice to know that he was that concerned. I turned my attention to the other hostages, the little girl had long silvery strands of hair that made it an easy assumption that she was Fleur's sister and therefore her hostage. Then there was a Hermione who was Krum's date to the ball and so most likely his hostage.

Then there was Louisa, dark hair suspended in the water around her and seeming very deeply asleep. Oh man. Why wasn't it Cho? I really hoped this wasn't going to be weird, Louisa was probably my best friend and that was most likely the reason. Cho and I were still a new couple, maybe that had been the determinate? I just pushed the thoughts back and turned to Harry as I got closer.

"Got lost," I mouthed to him quickly, the time restrictions suddenly hitting me and I began to panic, "Fleur and Krum're coming now!" I warned and then moved forward quickly, I pulled the knife from my pocket and cut Louisa loose. I grabbed her arm and started swimming up as quickly as I could. It wasn't as easy as I thought, I was a pretty decent swimmer but Louisa was basically dead weight and I was still fully clothed. By the time I could tell we were getting close my legs were burning with the effort. I just pushed forward and broke through the surface, the bubble around my head broke and I took a grateful breath of cold fresh air. I heard Ludo still announcing and the cheers erupting from the stands, apparently I had been a minute late, but I was first. I turned to my companion who had just finished coughing up a decent amount of water and then she looked at me.

"Cedric, what d-did you d-do?" She accused through chattering teeth.

I sighed and shrugged, I knew what she meant, why hadn't Cho been my hostage, "Come on."

We swam to the shore and were greeted with blankets and taken off to the side by a very insistent Madame Pomfrey. I sat next to Louisa and sipped the potion that warmed back up and looked at Louisa, her lips were no longer blue but she still looked annoyed. I could understand that.

"Cedric why wasn't Cho down there?" She hissed at me when Krum and Hermione broke to the surface and all attention was on them, "Is this some messed up way of telling me that..."

"No! Come on, I'm crazy about Cho, but we are pretty new though. I figured it was because we're such good friends," I told her in a hushed voice, "I mean they took Harry's best friend, why not mine?"

Louisa shook her head, I knew she realized that I meant what I said. I could see why they picked Louisa over Cho. I adored Cho but we were in the early stages of courting, it was still mostly showboating. I knew Louisa a lot better and had developed a much deeper sort of relationship. I realistic enough to realize that romance was usually much more superficial than friendship, at least at first. I knew she wasn't mad about that, she was mad that had ended up mixed up in a competition. Louisa was probably angry she didn't get to spend her night helping Harry prepare and keeping him calm. By this point Fleur had emerged empty handed after a run in with the Grindylows.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I sighed and then smiled, "I can ask if they can put you back in the lake if you'd like..."

Louisa laughed and rolled her eyes, "Idiot." Then she glanced over at Hermione and Krum, "We'll talk later after you smooth things over with your girlfriend."

I nodded and moved to brush a beetle off of her blanket as she leaned over to talk with the shivering Hermione. The beetle just skuttled into Hermione's damp hair and I shook my head dismissively. We were all sodden in muddy lake water, a beetle was the least of our hygienic problem. Harry certainly didn't disappoint, cresting the water with not only one but two of the hostages and all of the merpeople to boot. He was dead last and looked a little embarrassed, but he got plenty of cheers.

Louisa got up and gave him a wet hug, "You were brilliant. I assume at least," she told me, "And saving Fleur's sister was very honorable Harry. I'm proud."

He gave her a cold grin, "You're probably the only one that doesn't think I'm a complete idiot."

I watched them curiously, they were clearly very close even though they hadn't been until last year. It was a strange closeness though, they interacted differently from how he acted with the rest of his friends. Louisa always seemed extremely comforting toward him, and very protective, but she was that way about everyone. The way they acted was closer to a familial relationship. I shook my head and just sighed. I smiled as the scores were read and I was actually pretty pleased that Harry had pulled up to be tied with me for first place. What he had done was very noble, he had set aside his competitive spirit to make sure that all the other hostages were safe. It hadn't occurred to me think it through like that. Was that why Louisa was so much more fond of him? Because Harry was the sort of person to act selflessly like that when other people were in danger and I was the selfish idiot who finished first because he didn't even consider it.

Cho greeted me warmly after, smiling proudly. I watched her warily though as she was telling me how great I had done and how she thought I was really going to win the whole tournament. Cho wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what was on my mind, she was a Ravenclaw after all.

"Cedric, stop looking at me like I'm going to explode. I'm not angry," She smiled easily.

"You're not? Louisa was."

Cho laughed, "I'm sure she was, but I know that you and Louisa are friends. Really good friends. I'm your girlfriend but only for less than two months. I know you care about me Cedric but Louisa is your best friend. At this point I think your relationship with her is stronger... if of a different kind."

"You are extraordinary," I declared kissed my beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

I could breath a sigh of relief, the final challenge wasn't for ages and I was one good terms with practically everyone. The next few weeks were easily the best of that year, I was focusing on school and Cho. Louisa and I were still talking regularly, though she seemed suddenly very distracted and worried. I couldn't understand why, the final challenge was months away. Yet I often saw her talking in hushed and worried tones with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. They all seemed pretty unfazed by the article Rita Skeeter wrote in _Witch Weekly _but they were worried about something else. It was easy to ignore that though and distract myself with how relieved I suddenly felt. It had been a hard year so far, harder than I had anticipated when I entered the tournament, but it was finally turning around. Hey, maybe I would even win!

Our next Hogsmeade visit was when the bubble was burst, not entirely, but it gave me something completely unrelated to the tournament to worry about. Cho and I were leaving a shot in Hogsmeade and she was going to work on homework before dinner. I hung back a bit, enjoying my time outside of the grounds too much to give it up quite yet. Plus, Louisa's influence had turned me into a bit of a slacker when it came to homework. I was still an excellent student of course, just not like before. I saw Louisa and the others then, they were walking out from a strange part of town and all of them looked anxious, which was nothing new. Still, I had a mind to talk to her so I waved. Louisa nodded and dismissed herself from the group to come speak to me, the other three continued on without her.

"Hello," I greeted, "What have you four been up to?"

"Not much, there's a stray in the area that we are bonding with." She shrugged easily.

I felt a pang of jealousy, I knew she wasn't telling me something. She was my best friend and I would probably tell her anything with little to no prompting. Yet I would probably never be her best friend, not while I was on the outside of their little circle of trust. It seemed the only way to earn your way into the Harry Potter and Friends Club was to survive some horrible adventure with them. I wasn't very proud of how I handled myself at the moment, but I was feeling pretty neglected.

"You never told me about your dad," I said bluntly.

I could see her register the question in surprise and she took a moment to think, maybe she could tell what was bothering me. I wouldn't put it past Louisa to be able to read me like Hermione read a book at this point. Apparently I was predictable after all, I didn't lead such a complex and dangerous life like Harry Potter. I still felt too bitter to be particularly ashamed in that moment.

"Well," Louisa said finally, "A few months before Voldemort's defeat at the Potter's my mom was attacked by a Death Eater. Not sure who. They killed each other, or at least that's how it looked, both had been killed by a killing curse and they had both cast one. I was left alive in my nursery."

Now I felt bad, and uncomfortable. I wasn't sure if I should be trying to hug her, or apologize, or how to comfort her. Then I realized she didn't seem too upset, there was definite pain in her eyes but she was more thoughtful at the moment.

"It turned out, after everything happened with Harry and his parents... it was discovered that my father had been in league with Voldemort." She spoke carefully and her eyes flickered up to my face to register the reaction.

I blanched, "You... mean." I cleared my throat and shifted, "He was a Death Eater?"

"He was charged with causing the deaths of innocents as well as murder at his own hands," Something in her voice when she said that was off, it was a strained note. I had heard her use it before, but I couldn't quite place what it meant.

"So when you said he was gone... you meant that he was in Azkaban." I clarified, thinking of our first conversation about it.

"Well, he was until last year."

"You don't mean to say..." I eyed her carefully, "But your last name is Randall!"

"It was my mother's maiden name," Louisa looked amused at whatever my expression was, "They married in secret. He wanted to keep us both a secret from both sides I think. After everything happened Dumbledore suggested we change it to Randall so that I could have a somewhat normal life, but I was born Louisa Elizabeth Black."

"Okay so just to make sure that I'm following..."

She laughed, "Sirius Black is my father."

Louisa gave me a moment to absorb this, I put my hands in my pockets and just stood there thoughtfully for a while. The shock wore off relatively quickly. This explained why she got so involved with Harry last year. I could see Louisa feeling like she needed to protect Harry from anyone, but especially her own blood. It made sense that they would try to hide it too. Sirius Black was well known amongst both wizards and muggles as a mass murderer. He had escaped Azkaban and brought about the event that ultimately killed the Potters! After a moment I locked on to one detail that I had to address.

"He was Harry's godfather right? So you guys are like... almost related?"

Louisa rolled her eyes, "Not really, but Harry and I decided last year that we were the closest thing we had to family. I mean my Aunt isn't awful, she just looks at me like I'm going to explode at any moment. Harry and I sort of unofficially adopted one another. For all intensive purposes he is my brother."

Why did this make me feel so much better? It didn't change the fact about who her father was, but I didn't care so much about that. This just helped explain why she was so wrapped up in Harry Potter. I couldn't understand why that gave me so much peace, but it did. I decided not to question it. I nodded and smiled at her to let her know I wasn't overly freaked out by the information.

"Thank you, for telling me," I said finally, "You can trust me you know."

"Cedric... you have a bug in your hair." Louisa's eyes were focused on the top of my head, "Here..."

She reached up and pulled the beetle free, she let it fly off. I ran a hand through my hair and laughed, glancing around. That had probably looked pretty intimate to anyone watching. Fortunately there was no one around, except for a large and shaggy black dog. It was sitting in the shadow between two buildings and had fixed me with a oddly suspicious gaze. It met my eyes without flinching, it looked like it could take a bite out of me, and it felt like it was letting me off with a warning or something.

"What is up with that dog?"

Louisa turned and rolled her eyes at it, "That's Snuffles, he's harmless. Mostly... come on, it's almost time for dinner and I'm famished."

* * *

A week later I was still feeling pretty good. It was true, I had a secret weighing on me, something to protect and worry about. However, I didn't think there was much chance that it would get out and otherwise it didn't bother me. Personally I didn't have any problem with Louisa's relations aside from concern for her, but I knew others would just love something to gossip about. I'm sure Malfoy would love that little piece of information after the punch she gave him after the World Cup. The worry in the back of my mind was actually kind of nice, it felt good to be trusted with something so private. I liked feeling like I was helping Louisa, protecting her in some way. I definitely liked that she had felt close enough to me to tell me that, and seeing her with Harry didn't bother me so much anymore. Now I understood why she was so fond of him, so attached to me, he was her little brother. It all made sense now.

So when I sat down for breakfast a week later I was in a pretty good mood. Cho and I had done our homework together the night before and it had actually been very enjoyable... for homework. I was still unconcerned about the final task, so my bubble of contentment was still mostly intact. That was until I caught the looks I was getting from my fellow Hufflepuffs, they all looked at me like I was about to beak into a thousand pieces or something.

"You're handling it well," Ernie noted and shook his head, "I would be in a panic."

I frowned at him, "What are you talking about? Did they move up the task or something?"

"You don't know?" A girl blinked and pushed the Daily Prophet toward me quickly. I had been late coming down and missed the mail apparently, I was still not very worried when I flipped through it's pages. Then I read the headline, Rita Skeeter had struck again.

**THE UNKNOWN HEIR TO THE SIRIUS BLACK LEGACY**

_Dumbledore seems to have gone out of his way once again to protect those of, questionable, lineage at Hogwarts. This reporter does not hesitate to question the Headmaster's sanity at this point and time. As we all know the mass murderer Sirius Black escaped Azkaban last year only to be later caught at Hogwarts! His escape from the famous school is very suspicious indeed, especially after the discovery that his very own daughter is one of the Hogwarts students._

It continued to detail the horrible crimes Sirius Black had committed, including the betrayal of the Potters. She went on about how loony Dumbledore was and questioned whether or not he should consider retirement before she got to the point.

_The daughter in question is Miss Louisa Randall as she is known to most, this is all a bit of deception on the part of Dumbledore to keep her existence at Hogwarts a secret. This reporter was alarmed to discover that the girl is very close friends with Harry Potter, and has developed this friendship in the course of the last year and a half. Miss Randall is a very pretty sort of a girl who seems to be able to charm her way in and out of any situation. It was reported that she has been in and out of trouble in the past year and has clearly gained the loyalty of her father's most likely intended victim, Harry Potter himself._

More fluff about Harry and his tragic past, and details on how Louisa was manipulative. There were many inferences that she was doing this to help her father get his chance to kill Harry once and for all. Then I got to the really good part.

_Miss Randall's charms extend well outside of her friendship with Harry Potter however. She is rumored to be in a secret relationship with his fellow champion Cedric Diggory, an uncommonly handsome participant in the Triwizard Tournament this year. Not only are they frequently seen together, she was also his hostage in the second task! All of this seems to be going unnoticed by his long term girlfriend Cho Chang, a beautiful and talented fellow student of theirs. It is clear that Miss Randall, or should we say Miss Black, has inherited her father's gift for deception. One can only speculate at her aims, but this reporter is certain that she is using both champions very ill._

My mouth was very dry, and I sat there in shock for a long while after I finished reading the article. How could she have found out about that? No one was around when Louisa told me and I was certain that only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore were the only other people to know besides Sirius Black himself. I doubted seriously that any of them spilled the metaphorical beans. The little seed of worry that her secret had caused had suddenly blown up in my mind. Louisa would be angry, she would be shunned, made fun of. She would be even more unpopular than Harry when everyone thought he was the Heir of Sytherin. I had to warn her, I had to do something!

"I said, I guess I dodged a bullet with that one, not asking her to the ball," Justin was saying to me and he shook his head, "I mean..."

I shot him a glare that silenced him immediately, I assume that's something I learned from Louisa as well. I shoved the paper back toward the girl and stood quickly, knocking over a goblet of pumpkin juice in my hurry. I didn't bother to stop and apologize for soaking for the table in orange liquid. I had only just stood up when the hall became very silent. I looked up and saw her, was standing at the entrance with a Weasley twin on either side of her. I could see that one of them had the paper folded under his arm and they were both looking around defiantly. Clearly they were unfazed by the information and were prepared to go up against anyone who brought it up. They all just went and joined the others at the Gryffindor table where she was immediately talking quietly with Harry and the others, all looking concerned as usual.

I sat down and managed to eat some of my toast before class. I didn't get a chance to speak with Louisa, she ate and left with the others very quickly. I saw her later that day, I was walking down the hall quickly when I saw them all in an empty hall. Louisa stood, flanked by Ron and Harry and sneering at her was Draco Malfoy with his two goons close behind him. I didn't hear what he had been saying but they all looked up when I approached, I was a prefect and I hoped that would encourage Malfoy to shut up and move along. It didn't.

"Don't worry Cedric, no one thinks less of you," Malfoy drawled, "We suspect that she and Granger having been mixing up love potions all year. I mean, Potter has made it clear he has extremely low standards, but you and Krum!" He scoffed, "Uncommonly pretty? Not a chance. There's no way a filthy _Black _or a mudblood could manage it..."

He stopped talking when my fist hit his nose, I felt rather than heard the cartilage crunching under my knuckles. Punching really did hurt! After the fact Crabbe and Goyle stood there gaping at the blood that was gushing through Malfoy's fingers for a long moment before they thought to turn on me. Ron and Harry already had their wands out however. Louisa pulled her gaze away from me and just looked at Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Draco, I thought the Blacks and the Malfoys were related?" She shrugged, "We're family, let's not quarrel. Run along."

Malfoy glared at all of us but they turned and stormed off quickly and quietly. I was pretty sure he would go running to Professor Snape and tell him everything. I would get detention for the first time ever. I didn't really care though, it had been worth it. I had stood up for my friends and punched Draco Malfoy in the face, it felt good. From the looks of awe and astonishment I was getting from Harry and Ron I figured it had looked good as well. We parted ways with few words, but after that they all seemed to warm up to me. Even when I was forced to spend an entire night polishing everything in the trophy room with Filch watching me. Even though I lost 20 points from Hufflepuff, nobody except the Slytherins seemed to care. They probably all knew that Malfoy had deserved it. People were mostly surprised, some thought it was cool, some recognized that it was completely out of character for me. Cho was one of those people.

"Cedric, I just don't think it's working anymore," We were sitting in the library a few weeks later working on homework together.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Are you having trouble with arithmacy?"

Cho gave me a pointed look and made sure I understood before she leaned back, "Cedric... you're just. You're not the same person. That's fine, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, it's just different."

I knew what she meant, at the beginning of the year I would never have even dreamed of punching someone in the face no matter what they mean names they were calling my friends. I would have been mortified by the idea of detention. Somehow, I didn't care. Not only that but ever since I had done it I was suddenly on the outskirts of their circle of trust. Louisa seemed to be trying to convince the others to let me in on something huge, and I had been devoting much of my time to trying to assure them that they could trust me. I had been distracted lately, putting off my homework and studies until the last minute and mostly just wondering who would want to kill Harry Potter besides the obvious. I would admit I hadn't been a very attentive boyfriend, I often found myself deep in thought while she was talking to me.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I sighed and closed my book, "I'm certainly... different."

"Yes," Cho sighed, "And distracted. I believe you when you say that you and Louisa are just friends. Or at least I believe that you believe that." At my questioning look she continued, "I think both of you are completely clueless. I think you have been clinging on to the idea of being with me for a while now, but I'm not the girl for you. At least not anymore."

"You're saying that you think I have feelings for Louisa," It wasn't a question, she had made it pretty clear.

Cho was gathering up her things and she smiled at me, "She's beautiful Cedric, and she is good for you. She challenges you to think differently, it's not a bad thing. It's quite romantic really, I hope one day I meet someone that challenges me like that." She finished packing her bag and looked at me, "I hope we can still be friends, really, I do."

I nodded and watched her walk away. For a few months I had been one part of the perfect couple, attractive, intelligent, extremely popular. Oddly enough I wasn't too sad about it, she was right, I had been holding on to the idea I had formed over the summer of us being together. It was what made sense on paper. At first glance you would think that Cho and I were soul mates, and maybe a year ago you would have been right. Not anymore, I was different in ways I didn't understand. As for Louisa, I did care about her an awful lot, but I would have to give what Cho was saying more consideration. I didn't mention the conversation to the others when we all walked down into the Hogsmeade on the next free weekend. Everyone at school knew that Cho and I were broken up, and I was sure many assumed it was because of the article or Louisa, or both. I just didn't care what these people were thinking anymore. Being popular had always been easy for me and I had loved it, now I couldn't care less. Sure, I wanted to be liked as much as the next person, but there were more important things.

They all seemed tense the further we walked. We stopped in a few shops and I saw Louisa giving Ron and Harry odd hushed pep talks. I had no idea what was going on even as we walked down the street and towards where the large stray dog was sitting and waiting patiently. I felt the dog's eyes on me again as we got closer. Harry was looking extremely anxious at the moment, but Louisa was completely unfazed by whatever it was that put the others on edge.

"It's all right," Louisa assured them, "We can trust Cedric."

The dog turned and started walking and we all followed, the others were glancing around to make sure we were seen. We followed the dog to the base of the mountain and into the entrance of a well hidden cave. When I walked in after them the first thing I noticed was the hippogriff in the corner which looked up and eyed me speculatively.

"Is that... Buckbeak?" I blinked at it and then turned to look at them. They were all watching me carefully and I didn't see the dog anymore, instead we were in the cave with a man. A man whose face I recognized from the papers.

"Don't be alarmed," Louisa coached me suddenly, "We will explain everything. Let's start off with by saying that he's innocent and he's no danger to you or anyone else here."

So they explained, they detailed their adventures last year. They spoke about Scabbers who was actually Peter Pettigrew, how he had actually been the Potters' secret keeper instead of Sirius. How Lupin had also confirmed this and Snape's intervention and the escape of Peter Pettigrew and with him all evidence of the whole time Ron and Hermione were looking very nervous and eyeing me like I might suddenly just shout and run away. Harry and Sirius had their eyes on me the whole time though, sizing up my reactions, they were clearly worried I wouldn't believe them, or tell someone. Louisa on the other hand didn't waver in her confidence one bit. She seemed very calm about the whole situation to be honest. I found myself believing them and the fact that she trusted me so much with all of this definitely helped to motivate that sentiment. They moved on to this year and what they had learned so far about Barty Crouch Jr., Karkaroff, Snape, and other strange happenings. All of it seemed to hint that Harry was definitely in danger and that whoever was behind was clearly in league with You-Know-Who. When they finished they were all looking at me with emotions ranging from fear to confidence.

"I told you he wouldn't panic, we can trust Cedric," Louisa said after a moment, "He may be able to help us try to figure out who is behind this."

"Yes, but none of you are able to go into the challenges with us," I realized, "Harry and I will be in the task together. I'm not saying we should cheat, Hermione, but we could keep each other alive. I mean, if there's two of us working together then the plan may fail altogether."

Sirius surveyed me for another long moment before he nodded, "So it's settled then. Harry and Cedric will work together in the task."

"I'm sure whoever it is that's behind it is pretty upset that they weren't able to kill Harry in the first two tasks," Hermione said anxiously, "They will be particularly motivated in the final challenge."

"Yes, well, we'll be working together," I sighed, "I can't make any promises, but I'll do what I can to help."

* * *

We didn't want it to seem suspicious so I mostly just hung around Louisa alone after that. They were worried that if Harry and I were seen together too frequently people might start to suspect our plan to work together. We needed the element of surprise. I was so caught up in worry over the final task that I hardly had time to think about the fact that Cho and I had broken up, or what she had said about Louisa. I spent my day mulling clues over in my head to try and make sense of it all. So far I didn't have the faintest idea who could be behind it, though I had ruled out a student. It would have to be a very experienced wizard do have tricked the Goblet of Fire in the way that they had. Karkaroff seemed like a good candidate, especially with his history of being a Death Eater. Yet he seemed unlikely, I couldn't see him doing it, especially after Harry had told me about an exchange he had heard between Karkaroff and Snape. Karkaroff was scared by something, so I doubted he really knew what was going on. Snape, then? That didn't make much sense either. Nothing made sense! It was maddening.

The more we learned the less it all seemed to make sense. The brief sighting of a raving Mr. Crouch only made things foggier. Not to mention Harry's revelations from his trip into Dumbledore's penseive. It wasn't helped much when Rita Skeeter wrote another scathing article about Harry that only fueled Hermione and Louisa's determination to bring her down. The hate mail they both had been receiving was definitely dwindling it seemed. The outlook was good, and the task didn't seem so daunting. It was just a maze, the most terrifying part was that Hagrid was being allowed to select the creatures that we would be battling once inside the hedges. At least Harry and I would be sticking together, that would make it easier, and I could safely assume that dragons probably wouldn't be involved again. Still, everything was really starting to weigh on my nerves.

So when the day of the challenge rolled around I was beyond nervous, part of me had hoped we could solve the mystery before it was time to face the task. No such luck. Fortunately that morning I got to see my parents, we were all gathered in the Great Hall and at first it was very lovely. Then dad saw Harry and couldn't help himself. Mrs. Weasley came to his defense and she and Bill followed Harry out of the hall. I just shook my head at my father.

"Dad, Harry didn't say any of the things she put in that article. He's really not bad. I wish you would stop treating him like that," I shook my head, "He's my friend."

Dad looked like he wanted to say something in response to this but he didn't. Of course later during lunch he was much less forgiving when Louisa entered. Apparently he had taken that article about her pretty seriously, and seemed to think that it was all part of a plot hatched by Harry to distract me from the tasks. I was starting to regret this visit, it certainly wasn't helping. If anything I was more anxious than ever. So when it was announced at people should start making their way down to the stands I was relieved. I saw Louisa hugging Harry and I told my parents to go down early and I would see them after. I saw dad look towards her but he kept his silence and just walked with mom down toward the field. Louisa and I walked a ways, taking the long way and ending up not far form the whomping willow as is swayed luxuriously in the warm breeze.

"Don't worry, dad is just... dad." I sighed, "Harry and I will be going in together so we'll just stick together. I'll do whatever I can to make sure he gets out alive."

Louisa stopped me suddenly, "Cedric, I'm not just worried about Harry. I'm afraid for _both _of you." She certainly looked it, she had been acting fairly confident so far and kept calm, but now she was looking at me with wide eyes, "Be careful."

I smiled, I liked that she was concerned about me, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

"I have a really bad feeling Cedric."

I just hugged her quickly, "I know, me too. We'll figure it out though, Harry and I will figure it out once we're in there. Maybe I'll even win!"

"Sorry Mr. Diggory but I don't think that's an option."

We turned to see who had spoken, he was a wizard with a receding hairline, he was tall and thin. His eyes were dark hollows, he looked ill, but I was sure I had never seen him before in my life. The strange thing was he seemed to be wearing my robes. He raised his wand and we both immediately went to pull ours out of our robes, but it was too late and we probably both knew it.

"_Stupefy!_"

I think Louisa got hit with the brunt of the stunning spell, when I opened my eyes it could only have been a few minutes later. Cords of rope were digging into my arms and legs and I was laying on the dirty floor of what looked like a tunnel or something. I could see Louisa's thin form similarly bound not far away. The man looked up and hurried over, he ripped several strands of hair out of my head, that certainly helped wake me up even more. I watched him fill a large goblet up with a sickly looking potion and then drop my hair inside. Polyjuice potion. I realized as I watched him choke it down and his features changed. I definitely recognized him now. He looked down at me with my own face and smirked.

"Sorry to steal your limelight Mr. Diggory. I'm just changing your fate, you should be grateful." He chuckled and looked at his hands, "Is this what it feels like to be a handsome popular boy?" He shook his head and just kicked out, his foot hit my face and I felt the crunching of my nose. My head slammed back against the stone wall and I fell into darkness again.

"Cedric!"

I shifted so I could see her better, Louisa had wiggled around and was looked at me in a worried expression. I could understand why, my nose hurt and I could feel the thick blood that had been dripping from it and dried partially on my face. It must have been a lot time since he had broken my nose.

"How long was I out?"

"I don't know, I think it's been hours. The task must have started, but they couldn't have started it without you!"

"He had polyjuice potion, he looked like me." I managed to sit up and lean back against the wall, looking around the tunnel, "Where are we?"

"It's the tunnel running to the Shrieking Shack, the entrance is under the whomping willow." Louisa explained quickly, "Dad used it last year a lot, don't know how this guy could have known about it. Not many do."

"Well, Peter Pettrigrew knew about it and if he's a Death Eater."

"Right." Louisa said but she was clearly distracted, she had managed to get her wand out of her pocket and wiggled until she got the tip of it against one of the cords. Hot sparks shot out and successfully burned through the rope. It also burned through a section of the robes on her arm and caused angry blisters on her skin. She didn't seem to notice, she just untangled herself quickly and moved to untie me.

"Come on, we have to hurry and tell Dumbledore what happened," She grabbed my hand we started out of the tunnel. We had only made it a few paces when something solid whacked me in the shoulder and sent me stumbling to the ground.

"I forgot the knot!" Louisa shouted and moved to help me up when a much larger branch caught her in the stomach and swept her off her feet, she landed several meters away and her leg gave a sickening crunch.

"Louisa!" I rolled onto my feet and pointed my wand at the tree, "_Impedimenta!_"

It didn't stop completely but the branches were whipping around much more slowly. I pulled Louisa to her feet, "I think it's broken. Hold onto me I'll help you, Madame Promfrey is probably in a medical tent by the field." I noted and let her rest most of her weight on me as we went.

The urgency of the situation wasn't lost on either of us, I interpreted Louisa's silence as a result of the pain she was in but she seemed determined to hobble all the way to the field. I gripped her waist and just moved along as quickly as I dared. It was dark now, and as we got closer we heard a sudden uproar from the stands. Everyone let out an earsplitting shout simultaneously. We exchanged looks and hurried forward, at the edge of the maze everyone seemed to bet gathered around a particular area. Several students near by were sobbing openly and looking horrified. Harry and Professor Moody were walking towards the castle, Harry looking miserable and exhausted, but alive. Then I heard a familiar voice among the screams, except it was contorted by anquish, it sounded like dad.

We moved toward the crowd quickly and managed to see the scene, the Triwizard Cup was laying on the ground forgotten. Next to it my own face was staring blackly up at me. My skin was pale and I was... dead. I knew it wasn't me, obviously, but it still made me shiver and I felt a sense of dread clench my stomach.

"Dad! I'm fine!" I sad suddenly and we lurched forward. My dad looked up from where he was arguing with Dumbledore a few feet away. Everyone fell silent again and looked at me in shock.

"We were attacked before the task. Look! The potion's wearing off," Louisa pointed with my free hand at the corpse that was slowly fading back into the man we had seen before.

"Her leg is broken," I said into the confused silence and Dumbledore nodded, "Both of you go the medical tent to be tended to."

It was a long while before Dumbledore came to see us, by that point we had been moved to the real hospital wing. Louisa's leg was healed but she was resting in the bed next to me. I was eyeing my nose in the mirror, it wasn't as straight as it had once been, now it curved ever so slightly to the right. I shrugged, it didn't matter. Not really.

"I'm sure Harry will explain what happened tonight to both of you later," Dumbledore told us, "He is okay. However, he did reveal that Voldemort has returned."

He let us take that in before he spoke again, "However, I am here to speak to both of you in regards to something else. We found these things in the robes of the man who entered the maze under your guise."

Dumbledore set down what looked like two paper clippings and a broken time turner, the hourglass had cracked and it looked really worn. I picked up one of the pieces of paper to read. It was a short article about the murder of a witch named Marie Randall, but it didn't mention that there had been a little girl who had survived. It said only that both had been killed and the murderer had escaped. I looked at Louisa and then at Dumbledore in confusion. Louisa was reading the other clipping and she had gone as white as the sheets she was laying on.

"Cedric..." She held it out to me, that's how I read about my death. Not a fake one, a real death. According to this I had died accidentally in the final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

We both looked at Dumbledore and he sighed, "It would seem that the wizard who attacked you came back in time. We cannot know why but I think we can guess that he came from a time where Voldemort either did not return, or was defeated entirely. He saw fit to alter two events in his time here, events that were almost fifteen years apart. He saved two lives. I am not saying that I think this will in any way help Voldemort, perhaps just altering these events as changed the fates enough to make it possible for him to win." He looked at us both, "But I am confident that neither of you could ever help that happen. Quite the contrary, it is witches and wizards like you two that will make all the difference. Your families will be in shortly to visit you, I would hide those items. I do not want it to be known what I have just relayed to you... at least not by many."

With that he turned and swept out of the hospital wing, leaving us both in shock. I felt like my insides were made of lead. The man had said he intended to change my fate, so it seemed he had. Louisa tucked the clippings and the time turner away in her pocket before my parents came in. She was soon joined by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's family. We didn't speak after that, both of us deciding to retire to our dormitories for the night. I suppose we both had a lot to think about.

* * *

I grimaced and closed my eyes in exhaustion. It had taken a couple of weeks for Snape to get all of that out of me. Fortunately throwing all of this at him in chronological order seemed to be buying me time. I wanted to keep the whole time traveller saved my life thing a secret, but it wasn't the most important thing I knew. Snape looked at me very strangely then and shook his head. In my time here I was no longer tied to a chair, I had been given clean clothes and my bandages had been changed at least. I was doing somewhat better and I looked less awful than I had when they had first brought me in. Snape didn't say a word, he just turned and strode out of the room, locking the door behind him swiftly. He was going to deliver this bit of new to them, I'm sure they would be interested but it wasn't what they wanted. It had next to nothing to do with Harry, I was counting on that.

I straightened and moved over to the dusty mirror, examining myself in the darkness. I touched the curve of my nose, I hadn't cared at first, but over the months after it had happened it had started to. I knew it was vain, but I was a very handsome person. It was just a fact that I knew, because everyone told me so, I also wasn't blind. Looking at it now it wasn't even that bad, it just hadn't been quite straight since. It had been a hit to my vanity though, and it had taken months for me to come to terms with it. Now I kind of liked it, I thought it was a great symbol for how I had switched from being the Golden Boy to being... well, whatever I was now. Definitely not golden in any case.

I moved over to the musty old chair I had found in the corner and sat down, hopefully this would buy me a few days of peace and quiet. I closed my eyes and tried to refocus my mind. I could drag this out for as long as possible, hopefully block what I needed to. I had plenty of memories to throw at him that wouldn't actually help them much. Sure, they were mostly about Louisa, I seemed to remember our interactions so much more clearly. As long as I could focus on the things that didn't matter to them, I could stand a chance. I could at least give Louisa and Harry a head start in whatever they were doing next.


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay, working my way through Order of the Pheonix. I could probably handle super angsty Harry if Umbridge wasn't so awful. Oh well, I'll power through it al. Happy Reading!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

I looked around Privet Drive and shook my head, this was exactly what I had pictured after Louisa's not so flattering descriptions of the Durlseys. They were people who desperately wanted to excel at being normal, so they lived in a cookie cutter neighborhood full of well tended and pruned houses. I had a feeling that this little visit was not going to go over very well, but I was already here so I might as well just go through with it. Hopefully this wouldn't land Harry in more hot water with the muggles. I sighed and walked past their car to knock on their stately door. Immediately the sound of yelling from inside stopped and the door was opened by a large purple faced man who I could only assume to be Mr. Dursley.

"What?"

"I'm Cedric. I came to see Harry," I knew this wouldn't get me far but to my surprise he let me in despite turning a much darker shade of purple.

"Here to expel him are you? Look at what he did to my son!" He pointed a finger at a very round kid about Harry's age who looked very pale.

I fished a bit of chocolate out of my pocket, "Have him eat this, it will help." I handed it to the thin woman who looked at it in disgust.

I just rolled my eyes and turned to Harry, "You all right?"

"I s'pose. Would be better if I knew what was going on," Harry sighed, "Did he send the Dementors?"

"We believe so," I nodded, "I can't talk much about it here Harry. Just don't worry, Dumbledore is taking care of everything. If somehow he doesn't then I'm sure Louisa will tear the Ministry to pieces with her bare hands."

Harry smiled at that, "Did she send you to check on me?"

"Not exactly, she was raising all hell though wanting to come herself, but it would be too dangerous for someone underage," I smiled at the memory, "So I decided to come and put her mind at ease, and yours." I glanced around, "Listen Harry, I really can't stay. Stay here and stay safe. We'll do what we can to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Harry gave me a resentful look and just shrugged, "Fine. Bye, Cedric."

I nodded, "Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you have a lovely home," I told them before I disapparated. I glanced around the street before entering number 12 Grimmauld place. I could hear them still arguing in the kitchen so I went in that direction. I was sure Louisa was still raging about the situation, and threatening to beat sense into Mundungus. I stopped in the hallway though to listen when I heard my name pop up.

"Where is Cedric?"

"He went to check on Harry," Louisa replied defiantly, "Because I apparently can't!"

"Louisa you shouldn't have sent him," Remus sighed, "It's dangerous to have too many wizards popping in and out of there."

"Well no one else was going to check on Harry and I wasn't about to leave him to Mundungus Fletcher's mercy again," Louisa snapped, "Besides, I didn't send him. He volunteered to go."

"Only because you wanted him to."

"No, _I _wanted to go."

"Well he was trying to make you happy then," Remus sighed, "I'm not trying to argue with you and we'll get Harry in a few days when the place is ready. Just be careful with Cedric. He's practically going to be your professor next year it's hardly the time for a teen romance..."

"Don't be an idiot," I could almost hear Louisa rolled her eyes, "Cedric is my friend, that's all."

Sirius decided to speak then, "So what do you and Cedric talk about when you're whispering quietly together in dark corners?"

"Nothing that you should worry about," Louisa said and quickly changed the subject, "If Harry is coming in a few days then you need a reality check too. He's going to look up to you and it's important that I remind you that no matter his physical appearance Harry is not James."

"I know that..."

"You may know it but that doesn't stop you from projecting this image of James onto him, you and Snape." Louisa cut him off, "You're his parent now, and he needs a parent that actually _sees _him."

"Snooping, Diggory?" Snape practically sneered it into my ear and I jumped.

"Bloody hell Severus," I rolled my eyes and just went into the kitchen, "Harry's fine. Agitated and confused, but he's fine."

"I told Dumbledore we need to be keeping him informed," Louisa shook her head, "Could you imagine knowing that someone wants to murder you but not being told anything at all? Maddening. I'd be agitated too."

"It would seem you already are," Remus noted in amusement.

Louisa was sitting at the table with one leg folded under the other so that the toe of her dangling sneaker only barely touched the ground. She was leaning over a copy of the Daily Prophet, she shook her head and flipped to the next page angrily. I moved to sit next to her and lean over to read the paper on my own. It didn't bother me that Remus and Sirius seemed to think we were secretly dating. Over the past few weeks we had become closer than ever, our bond was the secret we shared that neither of us were supposed to be alive.

"You should stop reading that paper, it just makes you cross," I noted and received a scathing look for my trouble.

"Diggory I do hope that when you are at Hogwarts you will avoid favoritism amongst the students." Snape had joined us from the hall followed shortly by Molly Weasley.

"Tell you what Severus, I will avoid favoritism if you do the same." I countered and that made him scowl at me but he didn't reply.

"What will you be doing at Hogwarts Cedric dear?" Molly asked and moved to start making tea.

I shrugged, "I'm to be an Assistant Professor. Dumbledore says I will be helping some of the other professors with their classes. Mostly first and second year students."

"Oh, well that's good," I caught her glance from me to Louisa and then back as if measuring the proximity.

As if on cue Louisa shoved the paper aside and got up, "At least you didn't get stuck in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Not a great track record. Remus got out the most unscathed I'd think, at least he wasn't held hostage for a year, or had his memory wiped, or died."

I got up as well and started to follow her out, both of us avoiding Snape's glares, clearly he hadn't gotten it either. I thought she would head up to her room but instead she started into the parlor where my cot was set up in the corner. I had been staying here the past month since I had become a member. My parents suspected I was getting involved with Dumbledore and that I believed Harry, but they didn't dare ask questions they didn't want an answer to. I had decided to just move to the Headquarters, since I would be a member of the Order of the Pheonix anyway. It had been Dumbledore's idea to send me back to school, I think he liked the idea of having another member there just in case. I also think he wanted Louisa and I to stick together for some reason. It didn't matter.

Louisa fell onto the tattered sofa and shook her head, "I just feel so... helpless. They won't even let me use owls because they think I would sneak information to Harry."

"Well, would you have sent Harry information?" I challenged and sat down next to her, moving a particularly questionable looking cushion out of my way.

"Of course I would have," Louisa shrugged, "This is ridiculous. I should be helping, they won't even let me into the meetings. I mean... I know I'm a student but I'm almost sixteen, close enough right? You could tell me what goes on the meetings."

I rolled my eyes, "Not much, just planning and searching and keeping Harry safe. You know that though from using those weird ear things the twins concocted."

She huffed at this useless information, "I'm so worried about him Cedric."

"I know you are," I shook my head, "I heard what you told Sirius. That was really good of you, I know it couldn't have been easy, he is your dad."

Louisa shrugged, "Someone needed to say it." She looked at me speculatively, "I'm afraid Cedric. What if I've done something in all these years that has... made it worse? I don't know if I can make it better or if I should. Would it be better if I just ran away and disappeared like it was supposed to be?"

Louisa was easily one of the strongest people I knew, even if she felt vulnerable she could use her stubbornness to power through it. I could read her though, everything really was in those eyes, ever since the end of the last term she had been particularly downcast. I knew she was afraid, and I hated it. Sure, I was in a similar situation, but I had decided that by joining the Order and fighting against Voldemort would cancel out any bad that could have been caused by my survival. Louisa wasn't finding it so simple. I didn't really understand why she felt this responsibility so deeply.

"Don't be stupid," I told her gently and shifted to put an arm around her thin shoulders, she was so familiar with this that she automatically leaned against me, the top of her head leaning against my jaw. The sent of honey and lavender was stronger than ever, and still just as comforting. "Dumbledore was right. If anything you can only help Harry. I firmly believe that we are better off with you here. Sure, you can be absurdly stubborn and you definitely have a temper, you are easily one of the most terrifying people I've ever encountered. However, you are stubborn in your resolve to do good, and your temper flairs when you are protecting the people you care about. You are kind and good and I have complete and utter faith in you."

She was quiet for a while after that and I just let her be, I could feel her relaxing slowly. I did really enjoy these moments with her, they made me think of what Cho had said when she had broken up with me. Holding Louisa was nice, she was soft and warm, but mostly I loved that she trusted me enough now to share these vulnerable moments with me. Maybe it was because we shared this secret, or maybe it was something more. I couldn't consider the latter at the moment though. Everyone was right, I was going to be almost a professor at Hogwarts and she was still a student. That would not end well.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked after a while.

I felt her shrug as she answered, "No idea. Whatever we can I guess. I just hope the Ministry doesn't expel him. He'll need his wand."

"What are you two talking about all hush hush in here?" Fred peered into the room.

"Nothing, really," I shrugged casually as Louisa sat up.

"Did that look like nothing to you Fred?"

"No George, it did not."

Louisa glared at them until they snickered and apparated away, as they were prone to do since passing their test. It was getting quite annoying, I mean I could apparate now too but I still used the stairs. Then again, what did we expect? They were Fred and George, they probably did it mostly so they could just pop in on people and make them uncomfortable. It was probably a big joke, hey, if we weren't all so tense maybe I wouldn't mind it so much. Louisa had even started losing patience with them, then again she was definitely feeling the pressure of the situation very acutely.

In a few days Harry was with us, he seemed to believe Louisa when she said they hadn't let her write to him. Of course he would, he knew what she was like. There was some disagreement on filling Harry in one some things but Louisa argued his point and actually ended up doing a lot of the talking. I got a few accusing looks for that one, but I tried to ignore it. I hadn't told her much, really, she had heard it all herself with the twins' help. I stayed at Grimmauld place mostly for the next week and helped attempt to clean it out.

Cleaning the Black family's house was like a very hands on Defense against the Dark Arts class. It was actually quite fun to shake doxies out of the curtains and spray them quickly, to go through all of the enchanted knick knacks throughout the house. They were dangerous but it was a big group of us so no one ever felt like there was any real danger. We came across a book that shot fire out when opened one day and I ended up with blistered fingers. I was easily enough repaired and it was definitely entertaining. Sirius kept giving me strange looks though, as Louisa and I would sit down next to one another sifting through strange artifacts. Or when a doxie had latched on to a strand of her hair and I had been the one to paralyze and disentangle it. I knew he and everyone else thought we were secretly an item, but neither of us really felt the need to bring it up or argue otherwise.

The morning of Harry's trial at the Ministry I got up early and left, I had decided to visit dad at the Ministry under the pretense of learning more about the different departments there. I had told him that I was grateful to try my hand at teaching for a year or two but I wanted to know what other opportunities were out there. I think he believed me. Really I wanted to be there just in case Harry lost and Louisa caused trouble. She was going of course, it had taken some convincing on her part but in the end I think they all realized that she would probably go regardless of what anyone said. Sirius couldn't go and so Louisa was insistent that someone needed to be there for Harry. I was talking with my dad by the Fountain of Magical Brethren when I saw them enter. Harry looked a bit pale but fairly normal and Louisa was walking beside him with a determined look of calm on her face. Dad followed my glance and shot me an accusing look as they approached. He definitely made the assumption that they were the real reason why I was visiting the Ministry.

"Hello Cedric, Amos!" Mr. Weasley greeted in his normal amiable tone, "You both know Harry and Louisa."

"Yes," Dad said shortly, "Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Randall..."

"Black," Louisa interjected with a smile, "I'm going by Louisa Black now, the cat's out of the bag, no sense in going by an alias. Besides, I suspect everyone calls me Black behind my back so..." she shrugged.

"Ah..." Dad said lamely, "So you're here for the hearing are you?" He asked Harry in an accusing tone.

Harry just nodded and Arthur excused them, they walked toward the lifts quickly. I looked at my dad in annoyance I had told him that Harry wasn't like that, that nothing I had ever experienced about Harry would back up the Ministry's claims. It was no use, he was determined to view Harry a certain way, had been since Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. So I just let out a huff of breath, "You should get back to work. I think I'll go see what the Department of Mysteries is like. Maybe I could be an Auror, could probably use a few in times to come."

He gave me a sharp look and I almost regretted adding that last bit on, but it made me angry that he was choosing to be so willfully blind like everyone else. So I gave him a smile and followed the others to the lift. We didn't talk much after that, I pretended to question Kingsley Shacklebolt about being an Auror and he pretended to answer. We only exchanged a few words about the Order, a few vague inquiries is all. It wasn't safe here to talk openly about it. No one seemed to notice us though, or they assumed that I was really looking into becoming an Auror, who knew, maybe after Hogwarts I would. So it wasn't a complete deception.

Whatever it was happened quickly and suddenly the others had disappeared, and then I was left to go looking for them all on floor nine. Apparently Harry's hearing had been moved, seemed like the sort of sneaky thing Fudge would do. I found Louisa and Arthur waiting outside one of the old courtrooms. Neither of them seemed to know what was going on, but Dumbledore had made it. That made me feel better, with Dumbledore here there's no way they would find Harry guilty. I was right, Harry got off, and rightfully so. I wandered a ways ahead with Louisa, she was practically giddy with relief and couldn't contain her energy. So we only noticed that Lucius Malfoy was talking with both the Minister and Harry after the conversation was nearly over. Louisa's expression hardened again and she started over, planting a smile on her face as she walked.

"Oh and look, Miss... Black is it?" He drawled, clearly expecting this to make her uncomfortable.

Louisa just smiled coldly and put an arm around Harry's shoulders, "As your god-sister I declare that we must go celebrate at once. What do you say Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur smiled, "Oh yes, I know several people eager to hear about the outcome. I'll get you two back... it was nice to see you again Cedric. Good luck on the job hunt."

I nodded and waved to them before turning to go find my father again before I would head back to headquarters. I hadn't missed the suspicious look Lucius had given me, he definitely had an idea that I was a new member of the Order. Fudge didn't though, clearly he just thought I was Cedric Diggory, Golden Boy. Still, I needed to be careful, we had decided it would be best to keep my membership under wraps for as long as possible.

I was busy doing research for the Order after that, I spent most of my time with Mad Eye and Remus after that. We were trying to track own possible Death Eaters, trying to estimate how many he had recruited in addition to those in the cemetery. It wasn't easy going, it was very difficult to tell since they weren't really putting signs up on their doors. Yet we soldiered on, keeping an eye on those who had been suspected before. Mad Eye was convinced all of them were in on it, then again he probably thought everyone was out to kill him these days. Who could blame him after spending nine months in a trunk last year? Still, it was a relief when the day came to go to Hogwarts. I was taking the Hogwarts Express with everyone else, I liked the idea that I would be there just in case. Dementors had boarded the train before, so it wasn't exactly impenetrable.

I stayed away from the group as they were boarding and stowed my things in an empty car before I moved up and down the train. I felt nervous, mostly about my new position, I was glad I would just be helping with the younger students. I had a feeling if I attempted to teach a class any older they would just remember me as a student. I'm sure the Hufflepuffs would be supportive, but I was also sure the Slytherins would turn against me this year. They knew I was close with Louisa and so, by default, Harry as well. That's why it was so important to try and keep my distance and avoid drawing attention to our friendship. So I kept moving as the train started to go, it was a while before I made my way back to where my things had been put. It seemed the others had found it too, and in the doorway Draco Malfoy was sneering something. I could see the badge shining on his chest, I rolled my eyes and moved forward.

"Everything all right?" I asked lightly and he looked up at me in confusion.

"Diggory? What are you doing here?"

"It's Assistant Professor Diggory," I heard Louisa correct him from inside the compartment.

Malfoy's expression soured at this so I just spoke, "I see you made prefect Malfoy, interesting choice. I hope all of you prefects remember not to abuse your power, those badges can be taken away..." I turned my head to include Ron and Hermione in this but my gaze never left Malfoy. He paled lightly at the threat and just stormed off.

I ducked into the compartment and was greeted warmly by people I mostly knew. I knew of Luna Lovegood, and decided what I had heard was pretty accurate from the intense stare she was now fixing me with. I focused on trying to ignore those wide pale eyes as I sat down next to Louisa and let them pick up the normal conversation themselves. Harry was giving us all pointed looks so I assumed Malfoy had said something that bothered him. Sirius had come to the train station against Dumbledore's advice, could that be it? Voldemort and the Death Eaters would know that he was an animagus because Peter Pettigrew knew and he had no doubt shared this information. If Malfoy was saying something about it though that meant he was more involved than I would have guessed. He was still a student! Lucius Malfoy was awful but surely he wouldn't be dragging his underage son into this madness. I shook these unpleasant thoughts from my head and just focused on the others.

* * *

In the first week both Harry had gotten detention. I was just glad Louisa had been able to keep her head down so far, I knew it hadn't been easy for her. I heard all of this second hand of course and I didn't get to see any of them much. Part of this was because I didn't want Umbridge to catch on to our friendship, the other was that I was pretty busy helping with the first and second year classes. Fortunately Professor Umbridge hadn't wanted my assistance, probably because no one was actually doing magic in her class.

I was glad I was keeping busy, it distracted me from how strange it felt to not be talking to Louisa every day. Especially after living at Headquarters over the summer, it was an odd feeling. Louisa seemed distracted though, and at long last I got to talk to her, she had finally yelled at Umbridge and gotten herself detention for the week. It had happened right after Harry had finished his stint in detention. I was a little fuzzy on the details but I'm sure whatever it was Louisa had reached the end of her rope and had acted accordingly. She was walking down the hall now, having finished her last session of detention with Umbridge. I sighed and moved to catch up with her quickly, glancing around to make sure no one was around.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, my last night of detention was tonight, I'm sure you heard." She shook her head, "Harry and I are lunatics, I guess at least I can chalk mine up to breeding."

I sighed, "She's awful, but you need to keep your head down Louisa..."

"You didn't see what she did to him!" Louisa snapped suddenly and held up her hand, angry unhealed words seemed to have been scratched deeply into the skin there reading: _I must show respect_. I took her hand to examine it more closely, and I recognized it as Louisa's own handwriting, "She had us do lines."

I had never been so disgusted before, I felt a cold hard pit of anger settle in my stomach as I looked at those scarred letters, "This is... you should tell Dumbledore."

"You read the paper this morning, Dumbledore can't do much at this point, the Ministry is starting to take over Hogwarts," Louisa said impatiently and shook her head, "Inspections..." she shook her head angrily.

"Louisa..." I grimaced, "Please stay out of trouble with this woman."

"I'll try okay?" She sighed and I released her hand, "I've missed you."

"We should meet in Hogsmeade," I noted, "We can talk more freely there."

"That should be fine," she agreed but had a strange thoughtful look on her face, "I just don't understand it. How can someone be so evil? How can you enjoy causing someone pain? I mean... she's sick."

"I don't know," I noted softly and glanced around before I hugged her for a moment, "Just stay out of trouble okay? Don't give her an excuse to hurt you again, don't give her the satisfaction."

She nodded and pulled back after a long moment, "I have to go, homework."

Then she was gone again and I was left with a very unsatisfactory feeling. I hadn't liked Umbridge, but I hadn't spent much time with her. I hadn't heard about her idea of what was an acceptable punishment. I'm sure Filch was thrilled about it. I hadn't liked her, now it was safe to say I loathed the woman. As I started to my room for the night I couldn't get the sight of those bloody words out of my head. They would scar. I couldn't wait for Umbridge to get what was coming to her, I just hoped it was sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter Six

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Should be wrapping up this year in the next chapter! J.K. Rowling be praised! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

I didn't get to speak with Louisa much in the next few weeks. She had landed a few more days of detention, but Harry had gotten far more. From what I could tell Harry's temper was getting more and more out of hand these days. I had noticed it when he first arrived at Grimmauld place and at first I hadn't thought much of it. He was, after all, under a lot of pressure and Harry could be a bit hot headed. It seemed different, worse, than normal though. On the other hand Louisa was steadily calming her temper, I'm sure he was feeling the injustice of it all, but she was containing herself very well. From what I could see she was the picture of a calm demeanor, but I could see the anger in her eyes as well. Suddenly she seemed so much more mature than she had before. I figured I could attribute the change more to necessity than my warnings. Louisa was probably thinking she needed to be the calm one between herself and Harry, and she was doing very well.

The first weekend in October was the first Hogsmeade weekend, so I went into town early and got a table in the corner at the Three Broomsticks. I sat sipping a butterbeer as I waited, it was about half an hour before Louisa bustled into the busy pub. She glanced around and then started to weave her way toward the table. She sat down without going to get a drink, which I thought was odd, but I decided to ignore it.

"I know your birthday was October 3rd," I told her and fished a small package out of my pocket, "Happy Birthday, from me."

She gave me a somewhat stunned look and accepted the package, "Thanks Cedric," she smiled and moved to open it, the large silver locket fell out into her hands. It was pretty simple, the locket was actually a small pocket watch on a long silver chain.

"Open it," I replied to her questioning look, the hands of the clock were actually names: _Harry, Padfoot_, and _Cedric_ and instead of times around the edge of the face were: _Home, Hogwarts, Traveling, Lost, _and _Mortal Peril. _"I thought this might ease your mind a bit about Harry. This way you can keep an eye on him. I was inspired by the clock at The Burrow. You can change the names or add more if you'd like..."

Louisa closed the locket and threw her arms around my neck, "Thank you, it's great. I love it. Very clever."

When she sat back down I couldn't help feeling pretty pleased with myself, "Don't mention it. So how are things going with you guys? I noticed you've been staying out of trouble."

Her smile and turned to a mischievous one I knew, "Yes, well, actually I have to get going to the Hogs Head, or I'll miss the meeting." then she told me about Hermione's idea to get a group together to really learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. When she finished she gave me a wary look, "You won't tell any of the other Order members will you? It's important we learn."

"I won't tell," I sighed, "I think it's a good idea, but you guys have to be careful. Come on, I'll go with you."

As we walked she kept talking, "Listen, we know that you're not a student and that you need to keep out of Umbridge's way. You have so much more to lose if you got caught, so we don't expect anything from you Cedric."

"It's fine, I get it," I held the door of the Hog's Head open for her and we entered. I had never been inside this particular pub before and I was struck by it's filth and the shadiness of most of it's occupants. A large group of students were taking up several tables in the corner. It was a pretty big turn out. They all looked up at us when we entered and I caught Cho's gaze for a moment. She gave me friendly and tentative smile but didn't say anything. Some of the others were staring at me in surprise, Harry was looking annoyed so I assumed the meeting wasn't going as planned.

"So you believe him then?" Zacharias asked me suddenly.

"Yes," I said simply and moved to help Louisa pull two more chairs over by Harry.

"Why won't Cedric be teaching us?" Hannah Abbott asked.

Louisa spoke up, "Cedric would have a lot more to lose if we got caught. He wouldn't just get detention or anything like that. He could lose his job, and at the rate things are going face an investigation by the Ministry."

I nodded, "But I am here to help in what ways I can, and to assure you all that Harry is the real deal."

Several arguments later everyone was signing their names to a piece of paper, when it was passed to me Louisa took it and just signed her name last before handing it back to Hermione. No one questioned this, I guess they all trusted I would keep my mouth shut about it and they understood the reasoning for keeping my name off of the bit of parchment. I sat with Louisa while the others started to filter out, we were two of the last to leave after Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Have you heard from Snuffles?" I asked after a long silence.

Her expression hardened slightly at the name, "Yes. He had the nerve to compare Harry to James again," she shook her head in irritation, "I haven't spoken to him since. He was angry because Harry didn't want him to risk coming here, said James would have loved the risk of getting caught. As if Harry doesn't have enough problems. I haven't gotten a chance to yell at him yet, I just... I can't believe him."

I nodded, "Well, it must be hard for him Louisa. I mean he hadn't seen Harry since he was a baby, and then suddenly he's the spitting image of the best friend he lost..."

"Yes but he's Harry's guardian! I understand all of that but..." She trailed off and shook her head, "It's so frustrating to not be seen for who you are."

I nodded slowly, "How are you doing, these days?"

"You mean am I still stressed about what Dumbledore told us?" Louisa stopped walking and so did I, "Yes, but it's more than that. I... there's more to it than that Cedric, at least on my end."

I frowned at her, "You mean there's something you aren't telling me," I said slowly, "Something else, but Dumbledore spoke to us together. Unless, he spoke with you again after..."

Louisa looked at me and I could see the struggle there, she wanted to tell me, but at the same time there was a fear there. I saw the decision as it was made, she wasn't going to tell me, at least not yet. There was something else though, something that weighing on her mind. I could see it.

"Listen, Cedric," She spoke slowly, "I've been having a thought. Harry is under so much pressure... I think I might have a way to shift focus onto me. I'm afraid, that if I go through with it, well... no one is going to look at me the same."

"What do you mean? You aren't going to do anything stupid are you?" I was alarmed by her demeanor.

"No, at least not in the way you were thinking." Louisa cleared her through lightly, "More, reveal something. I haven't decided yet though, I may not even do it. I just bring it up because we don't get to talk very often anymore and if I do it and you find out I... well, I would hate to think that you would think less of me."

I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to get her to meet my gaze. I was definitely alarmed by the way she was talking, and I couldn't imagine what she could possibly 'reveal' that would have such an impact. I mean, Rita Skeeter had already outed that Sirius was her father last year. What more could there possibly be? I realized then that as deeply as I knew Louisa, all of her expressions and moods, that I really didn't know all that much about her. There was something there, something that she was hiding, something that scared her.

"Well, this is cozy," Draco Malfoy drawled.

I dropped my hands and turned to look at him in irritation, but I didn't say anything. He eyed me skeptically for a long moment and then looked at Louisa in the same suspicious attitude. I hated that smug look on his face, and I could tell he was thinking this was some sort of triumph over us. That he had caught us in some secret lover's meeting like the twins and Sirius seemed to constantly be thinking. I almost wanted to punch him again, just to get that stupid grin to go away.

"Come on, let's just go," Louisa said to me simply and grabbed my hand as we started away. This surprised me, Louisa would usually have said something to put Malfoy in his place. Then again, she had been exercising more control lately, "Don't worry about it now. The best we can do is ignore him, I'm sure we'll get him back later."

I nodded and we walked in silence the rest of the way, I only let go of her hand when we were getting near the castle gates. I didn't dare broach the subject of our earlier conversation again. I knew she wouldn't tell me, especially not now. Louisa would keep her secret until she didn't anymore, and I had a feeling that for this secret I was no exception. This definitely left me feeling a little dejected, but I knew that the fact she had brought it up at all was a testament to how much she trusted me. Maybe it was just that I missed her, that I had to avoid her most of the time. So much of the time I would have a thought or experience in the classes and immediately think to share it with her, but I couldn't. I could imagine why Sirius had such a hard time resisting the urge to think of Harry as James. I thought back to our almost daily talks in the corridors last year, and our closeness that had developed at Grimmauld Place. I missed her, even now as I watched her speed up so that we weren't walking together anymore. I missed how easy it had been, before all the secrets and the sneaking around. We were in the same castle but we may as well have been on different continents most of the time. The absence of a best friend is deeply felt.

* * *

I only went to the first and last D.A. meetings of the terms, of course at first I didn't know that's what they were calling the secret Defense against the Dark Arts club. Partially this was because Louisa and I were late for the first one. We had to take a different route to avoid Mrs. Norris, finally we walked three times past the entrance and entered the Room of Requirement for the first time. It was great, and definitely equipped to be learning defensive spells. I smiled appreciatively around at the cushions and literature that adorned the walls and floor. We started over to where everyone had split into pairs and were practicing disarming one another. Most of them stopped to look at us when we entered and I smiled apologetically at Harry.

"Why are you two always late?" Fred asked accusingly.

"Been having secret rendezvous we need to know about?" George narrowed his eyes at me.

"Honestly, between you two and dad..." Louisa just rolled her eyes, "Well we've been snogging in the hallway of course."

I let out a bark-like laugh at this and shook my head, "Naturally."

"Ugh!" Marietta shot a glare at Louisa.

"Oh calm down, Cedric's still on the market," George noted.

"Yeah, when they really are snogging Louisa will deny it," Fred agreed.

"But we've got our eyes on you Diggory," George added quickly.

"All four of them... and Lee's!" Fred proclaimed and Lee Jordan nodded.

I had gotten used to their strangely protective behavior toward me and their suspicions about our relationship so I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm flattered guys, but I wish you would just ask me out already..."

This was met with a chorus of laughter and earned an appreciative smile from Louisa. We started practicing together, but I kept hearing bits and pieces of hushed conversations the others were having. I figured they needed something to gossip about and Louisa and I being in a fictitious romance was as good as anything. It was probably more fun to gossip about since I had an ex girlfriend present, little did they know Cho had predicted this. Justin was talking about how I had talked him out of asking Louisa to the ball last year, "I should have known then, you know." "They were together an awful lot last year..." "Well I don't think they're dating, it would be inappropriate." "She's pretty though, don't you think?" Zacharias noted to Ernie, "I mean, sure, her dad is Sirius Black but... she's pretty."

This made me angry so the next time he tried to cast the spell I took a page out of the twins' book and pointed my wand at his back and disarmed him before he had a chance. He shot a glare at the twins and went to pick up his wand off the floor, but Fred and George were beaming at me. Louisa frowned at me and shook her head.

"What was that for?" She asked with a laugh.

"He's kind of annoying, isn't he?" I shrugged back casually, "Don't tell the teacher though, I don't want detention."

"Detention from our fifteen year old teacher of a secret and illegal class?" Louisa was grinning widely at me.

I nodded seriously, "Can you imagine the detention for something like that?"

We snickered and goofed our way through the rest of the class. After that I didn't get to see them much, but I was filled in on all that was happening. Louisa did seek me out to make sure I told Sirius not to attempt to contact them through the floo network again, and that Hedwig had been intercepted and wounded. So I passed that along with my own owl that I figured was safe. I still wrote it cryptically, but I felt pretty confident that for the time being at least I wasn't suspected by Umbridge. In fact she had given me a glowing review after inspecting several of my classes with the younger students. She had thought I was very conscious of safety in my classes and very patient and helpful with the students. Since I knew how she treated some of the other teachers, and how she tended to be biased toward those she suspected of being close to Dumbledore, it was a safe bet that I wasn't on her radar. Hagrid had returned and it had become very clear that Umbridge had every intention of giving him a bad review, quite like her treatment of Trelawney. She seemed to like me though. This was a happy thought. The thought that some of the students were going against Umbridge and teaching themselves Defense Against the Dark Arts, and that I was a bon-a-fide member of the Order of the Pheonix all going on under her nose was amusing.

Harry's temper flared up again after the first Quidditch match of the season, he and the twins got banned for life. I didn't even know that was a thing and it made me angry. I had been a captain after all, and I had volunteered to help referee some of the matches and I had been helping Madam Hooch with her flying lessons. Quidditch meant a lot to the people at this school and I could only imagine what it must feel like to be banned from it, and so unfairly. Still, maybe this meant Hufflepuff would win the Cup this year... that would be nice. Especially since I didn't get to play my final year here.

When the final D.A. meeting before the holidays rolled around I was pleased to be able to spend some time with my friends in that secret room. Of course it was mostly Louisa and I goofing off in the corner when we were supposed to be casting spells at one another. Harry eventually split us up by asking her to partner with Neville. I hated to imagine what my grades would have been like if Louisa and I had ever had actual classes together. If this was any indication they would have been a lot of fun, but not particularly productive. I spent the rest of the time helping Harry with the class, I was a fully fledged wizard and had finished school so they all listened to me just as avidly. Harry seemed to appreciate it, I had been worried he would think I was interfering, but since I would criticize Zacharias for him he seemed to warm to the idea.

Everyone was filtering out at the end of the meeting and I pulled Louisa aside to examine a strange instrument in the far corner. It took us a few minutes before we realized that Harry and Cho were still there. They were under the mistletoe, and they were kissing. I tugged at Louisa's elbow and she turned and let out a loud gasp that made Harry and Cho both look up in surprise, both of them turning a deep shade of red.

Louisa cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Sorry... this is awkward... would it be less awkward if we kissed?"

"I think that would definitely help," I said and cringed under a glare from Harry whose protective brotherly instinct seemed to have kicked in, "Or... you know... not."

Louisa was struggling to contain her laughter at the absurdity of it all, I made the mistake of looking at her. Her face was carefully blank but the corners of her mouth were trembling slightly with the effort and her eyes were sparkling with it. I chortled lightly and clapped a hand over my own mouth. We would have been terrible classmates. It was definitely a good thing we were two years apart.

"We are going to leave now," Louisa said in a strained voice.

"Flee, more like," I agreed and grabbed her hand to start toward the door quickly, "Sorry!"

"Carry on!" Louisa added as the door closed behind us and disappeared into a plain wall.

In the safety of the hallway we let all of the laughter out. For a few gleeful moments we forgot we were supposed to be hiding. At the sound of footsteps hurrying down the hall we were jogged back into reality and ended up sprinting down the corridor, splitting up when she turned to head to Gryffindor tower. When I got back to my chambers I was panting and still stifling back laughs. Being so close to getting in trouble was kind of fun actually. I tried not to think of the awkward encounter with Harry and Cho, I hoped we hadn't made it too awful for them.

That was the least of my worries when was woken up by McGonagall banging on the door at around four in the morning. I stumbled blearily out of bed and pulled on my dressing gown before I opened my door, "Minerva? What's wrong?"

"I must speak quickly, I'm distracting Umbridge. Potter had a vision that Arthur was attacked by a snake, it was true and he's alive and at St. Mungo's now. The Weasley children and Harry have already been relocated to headquarters. I wanted to you to remain up to date but it is important that you remain here for now. Umbridge doesn't seem to suspect you yet and we need to keep it that way."

Shortly after she was gone and I was left to worry on my own. Attacked by a snake? Harry had a vision about it? I shook my head and sat down, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I was trying to make sense of all of it and I knew Louisa would be panicked. Especially being left behind and not informed about what was going on straight away. So when it was time to leave for break I rode with her on the Hogwart's Express. Hermione had to go about her prefect duties and with most of the others gone we had the compartment mostly to ourselves, and Neville and Luna. So I didn't get to speak to her, mostly I pretended to read while watching her out of the corner of my eye. She had changed immediately into less conspicuous clothing, eager to get to headquarters as soon as possible. I quite liked wearing Muggle clothes, there was a lot less fabric involved than with robes. Louisa seemed to favor them as well, but she had mentioned that her Aunt had raised her to blend in and not count out the Muggle way of doing things so it made sense.

We left the train and all three of us went out to the street, we walked a ways away from the station to avoid notice when I flagged down the Knight Bus. We loaded in all of the trunks and took our seats for the relatively short drive to where we had asked to go. I had given them an address a block away from Grimmauld place. I figured it would be better this way, just to be safe. Soon we were all filing into the house and setting our trunks down with a thump. It turned out Harry had been hiding out in his room for the past few days, and when I heard what he had overheard I couldn't have blamed him. Louisa left her things on the floor and just hurried up the stairs to go talk to him, I wouldn't see her again until much later. I figured after my last encounter with Harry my presence wouldn't exactly be a comfort for him. I made myself at home in my parlor again, setting up my little cot.

Christmas was actually quite cheerful, we visited Mr. Weasley often and he seemed to be improving greatly, despite his run in with Muggle medicine that hadn't quite worked out. Mrs. Weasley had been kind enough to make me a jumper along with everyone else, I actually quite liked it, it was a grayish blue color that she said brought out my eyes. It seemed like I was part of the family now and I put it on immediately at her urging. I spent that evening with my parents, though my father was very silent toward me. I knew he was probably still sore about my visit to the ministry over the summer. Mom was pleasant enough though so it was all in all a great Christmas.

After it was over however Sirius seemed to sink back into a depressive state that was infectious. I couldn't blame him, he wasn't allowed to leave and had so few visitors. He continued to be very cold toward me, especially when Louisa and I sat together or spoke to each other. If I laughed at something she said over dinner, or if I looked at her for too long. Otherwise he spent any time he wasn't moping in Buckbeak's room with Harry. I found that odd, Louisa was his daughter, maybe she had a point about him trying to turn Harry into another James Potter. I wasn't exactly on the best terms with my dad these days but this was different. She had gone thirteen years without seeing him and then they are reunited and he seemed more interested in his godson than her.

We were in my parlor looking through a copy of The Quibbler curiously, I had it open on my knees and she was leaning against my side to read along. We were quite curious to find out what exactly nargles were, seeing as (according to Luna) they often infested mistletoe and we had been around quite a bit of that over the holidays. Hermione poked her head in to inform us that Snape was here and was meeting with Harry in the kitchen. Louisa was instantly concerned. She waited only a few minutes before she got up and went down. I sighed and followed her a few minutes later, I only made it to the front hall when Mr. Weasley was brought in and suddenly everyone was around to congratulate him on being cured. This was all cut short by a shout from the kitchen, I recognized Louisa's tone and so I turned and started in quickly.

The sight I was met with was insane, Snape and Serious appeared to be in a face off with Harry between them and their wands out. However, they seemed to have completely forgotten each other and were staring at Louisa in astonishment. She stood with her hands balled into fists and glared at them with those steely eyes.

"You are two _despicable_ men!" She snapped at them and her eyes focused on Snape, "You! Harry has _never _done anything to you that wasn't provoked, he is not James! Harry is kind, humble, noble, and compassionate. When he breaks the rules he does it to save lives! Get over yourself Snape!" Sirius was giving Severus a smug look when she rounded on him, "And _you! _Harry is NOT James! You are too busy trying to turn him into your best friend that you forget that you are his parent now! How can you be parent to someone that you REFUSE to know! You think acting insanely protective and buying expensive gifts balances it out? It doesn't Sirius! You have to be a parent to him, to US!"

Sirius straightened defiantly, "If this is about Diggory then..."

"This is about HARRY!" She nearly screamed at him, "And maybe a little bit about me, but Harry needs you more than I do. So please, _please _let this be the last time I have to remind you who and what he is to you." With that she turned and stormed out of the room, angry tears streaming down her cheeks, no one dared to try and stop her.

I moved out of her way, feeling shaken and took a breath before I made a move to start after her. Sirius grabbed my arm and just shook his head, he definitely looked odd. He just started out of the room quickly, and the others parted to make way for him as well. After that we tried to go about dinner as normally as possible, it was a while before Sirius and Louisa joined us. They sat down to eat and both seemed to be in much better moods. It took a while before she would meet my eye but when she did she gave a small smile that reassured me she was doing okay.

"He just apologized," She told me softly when everyone else had fallen back into their own conversations, "Said it wasn't fair that I was having to look after both of them. That I was right about all of it, and he would try to do better. He... he said he was proud of me, for being better at looking after Harry than he was and for standing up to him."

I smiled and nodded, "Good, that's good. I'm happy that things are going to get better for you guys."

The news about Harry's private lessons in Occlumency was daunting, I hoped Dumbledore was right, and I hoped it helped Harry block out Voldemort. Still, I wasn't sure that putting the already stressed out kid in a room with someone determined to hate him and make him miserable was really going to be helpful. I wasn't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, to seeing Louisa every few weeks if I was lucky, to worrying constantly and being cut off from the rest of the Order. Still, it was better than being cooped up in a house like Sirius was.

* * *

The next trip to Hogsmeade was Valentine's day and so I made my way there, I hadn't spoken much to any of the others since returning from Christmas break. Again, we were back to trying to keep a low profile and that meant I would mostly just see them in passing in the corridors. How as I walked down toward the gates of Hogwarts Louisa ran to catch up with me, she had a strange smile on her face.

"Cho and Harry are going to Hogsmeade together," She told me, "He has no idea what he's getting into." She turned to look back at where the two were walking together not far behind us.

"Stop it, we already ruined their... moment, in the Room of Requirement," I scolded with a laugh.

"Is this weird for you? I mean I know you dated her."

"You know I dated her? You almost made yourself a part of our relationship," I rolled my eyes at her, and she was partially the reason Cho and I broke up, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh I wasn't that bad," Louisa waved her hand dismissively, "Sort of a rainy day isn't it?"

"Yep, romantic," I laughed.

"Hermione's cooked up some plan later at the Three Broomsticks, want to come with me to see what it is?"

"We need to be careful..." I started to object as a group of Slytherin girls were coming up behind us.

"Potter and Chang!" Pansy Parkinson was screeching unpleasantly, "Urgh, Chang, I don't think much of your taste... at least Diggory is good-looking!"

This was met with a chorus of laughter eerily similar to hyenas from her friends and they sped toward us. Louisa was rolling her eyes, too busy looking back to make sure Harry and Cho would recover to notice that they had locked their sights on us.

"Diggory and Black!" Pansy laughed, "Oh, the scandal! Wait until everyone hears you two spent Valentine's Day together!"

Louisa just shook her head and we let them hurry past us, cackling as they went. We walked the rest of the way in silence, and after entering the town we were thankfully able to separate ourselves from Harry and Cho who kept pointedly not looking at us. After that the awkwardness faded and we were able to fall back into comfortable conversation. After our encounter with Pansy and her herd I wasn't too worried about us being seen together. It wasn't like we were doing anything that they could say was inappropriate, we were looking around in the shops and discussing the break out quietly.

"Have you heard anything about that?" Louisa asked as we passed another shop window with the headline screaming it at us again.

"They are looking into it but..." I shook my head, "It doesn't really matter how, we assume it's because the Dementors have chosen to side with Voldemort, as Dumbledore feared."

"Safe assumption since two of them attacked Harry over the summer," Louisa noted drily, "They can't deny this happened though, and their cover story is ridiculous. At least people may actually start listening to Dumbledore and Harry now and take precautions."

I shrugged, "Still, this means that Death Eaters have grown in numbers. We aren't quite as evenly matched anymore."

"Fred and George will definitely join, and I will as soon as I turn seventeen next year if we need to," Louisa sighed, "We just need to be given a chance. They let you join right out of school!"

"Well..." I sighed, "Dumbledore put in a good word for me, and I'm not very high ranking. We shouldn't be talking about this now, it's not safe."

She conceded and we started toward the Three Broomsticks a while later, I was talking about a funny incident in flying class the other day when she grabbed my arm and stopped me suddenly. Pointing across the street where Cho was leaving Madame Puddifit's shop looking angry. A few minutes later Harry came out looking irritated and confused, "_Women!_" He grumbled and just walked toward the three broomsticks.

"Told you he had no idea what he was getting himself into," Louisa shook her head, "Clueless about girls."

I nodded, "Apparently... think we could skip the Three Broomsticks, I don't think he'd be happy to see me after he just had a bad date with my ex."

"Good point," Louisa shrugged, "Let's get some coffee then. I've never been in there before." Before I could stop her Louisa was crossing the street and entering Madame Puddifit's. I had been there once with Cho last year, so I knew what to expect and when I entered after her it was just as awkward as I remembered.

Louisa hesitated for about half a second before she rolled her eyes and sat down at a freshly cleaned table next to Roger Davies, the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and a blond girl who were staring into each other's eyes intensely. Louisa was too stubborn to just turn around and walk out, she did not cower in the face of cheesy Valentine's Day Decor. I sat down across from her and brushed some heart shaped confetti off of my shoulder. We just looked at each other in repressed laughter for a moment before her amused look turned accusing.

"You knew about this didn't you?" She said after we had ordered two cups of coffee.

I chuckled, "I tried to warn you but... you're fast, we could have just left you know."

"That would have looked even worse than sitting down," Louisa sipped at her coffee and glanced at Roger Davies and his date who had noticed us and were clearly listening, "Shouldn't you two be trying to suck each others faces off?"

The girl blushed and Roger just glared at her before they paid and started to leave. I laughed and started to drink my own coffee shaking some confetti out of my hair. We finished our drinks and then paid before leaving, this seemed to suit Louisa just fine to be getting out of what she described as being eerily similar to Umbridge's office. Back out in the street she took a moment to make sure all traces of the confetti were brushed off before we started walking again. We ended up sitting at a table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks until we finally started back to the school. This had been a pretty fun trip to Hogsmeade, and spending time with Louisa again was definitely nice. I was feeling lonely having to avoid my friends all the time.

While I ate my dinner in the Great Hall I was in a very good mood, it had been a great day. I wasn't thinking about how risky it had been to spend the day with Louisa. I didn't think about how Pansy, Roger, and a lot of other people had seen us. It didn't matter. I was a in a good mood and I wasn't going to let anything spoil it. That didn't mean that outside forces wouldn't spoil it for me.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Here is the next installment! It's the longest yet and finishes up the fifth book! Whew, that was stressful. Now on to reading about less annoying Harry. Hurray! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

A lot of things happened in the next weeks. Trelawney was dismissed, the D.A. was discovered and Dumbledore forced into hiding. Umbridge was now Headmistress, and the Weasley's had greeted her by setting off what I could only assume was their entire stock of Whizbangs. A few days later when the last of the fireworks seemed to have been taken care of Umbridge was looking for something to do that would reinforce her authority. After the last few humiliating days it was to be expected. The teachers hadn't helped her at all with the fireworks and she had been forced to run around the school to attempt to get rid of them all by herself. I think she felt the triumph that we were all feeling at causing her to be in such a panic for so long. She didn't wait any more than three days before she made her move.

In some ways my dismissal went similarly to Trelawney's, in that I had my things packed and we were in the entrance hall when we developed a large audience, she had already dismissed me. I wasn't however, crying, I was remarkably calm actually. I was impressed with how well I was taking the news. I didn't question it, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me uncomfortable. So I stared back at he calmly while she continued to scold me with a sneer curling on her toadlike face. It was McGonagall who stepped forward out of the crowd of students, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Louisa's thin figure standing next to the twins on the edge of the onlookers looking concerned.

"What is your cause for dismissing Diggory? He had a wonderful review written by yourself and he has not been on probation!" McGonagall glared at the woman.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Diggory has been in a surreptitious and highly inappropriate romantic relationship with one of the students here!" Umbridge proclaimed and several things happened simultaneously at her words. One was that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson smirked gleefully at me from behind her, many others gasped, and most of the eyes shifted toward Louisa for a brief moment.

Louisa stood in shock for a second before she stepped forward, "What proof do you have? What student?" She demanded.

"We have witnesses that have seen him..." Umbridge's lip curled, "_Kissing _a student. As for your second inquiry it is not for me to identify the student."

"Most female students have all wanted to be caught _kissing _Cedric at one point or other so I doubt you will harm their reputation by giving us a name," Louisa snapped, I knew and she knew who they meant, but she wanted to force her to say it.

"Well, if you must know Miss Black. It was you," Umbridge replied primly, "As you very well know."

"Interesting because I'm sure I would have remembered kissing Cedric Diggory, he is _Cedric Diggory _after all," Louisa snapped, "Probably not a very forgettable experience."

I tried to hold back the grin but wasn't successful, Umbridge glared at me and then turned back to Louisa calmly, "Another detention I think, Miss Black, since you still have not learned how to show respect to your superiors."

Louisa started to respond but Umbridge turned back to me, "And do you have anything to say about the accusations laid against you?"

"Well, I think Malfoy finally decided to get his revenge for when I broke his nose last year," I noted and this was met with a chorus of laughter from the crowd, "And, as I have been sacked and you are no longer my superior I have several things to say. One, is that your despicable attitude toward half breeds is highly hypocritical since you clearly are half toad." More laughter and few cheers, "Secondly, everyone here knows exactly the sort of person you are Dolores Umbridge. A cold hearted person who uses cruelty and control to make yourself feel superior. In other words, you are truly pathetic, and when parents and other members of the wizarding world get wind of what you've been doing here the Ministry will drop you in a second." She was now a deep shade of purple and looked as though she was very much considering hexing me on the spot.

I just smiled, glancing at Louisa, "As for the accusations against me. I'm sad to say they are false, Louisa and I have never been more than friends. However, now that I am no longer employed here..." I'm not sure why, maybe it was because of all the supportive claps and cheers I was getting for my speech. Maybe I was just wanting to rub it in her face even more. Probably, it was because I had been wanting for a long time and simply hadn't thought of it before. I moved over to where Louisa was watching and kissed her, this was met with a huge response. Much more enthusiastic cheering and hand clapping from everyone.

"About bloody time!" I heard Lee Jordan shout.

I used the commotion to give her a message that Umbridge wouldn't hear when I pulled back, "I'll stay in Hogsmeade. Be careful, Louisa."

I turned on my heel and pulled out my wand, "_Locomotor _trunk!" My trunk lifted off the ground and followed me as I strode confidently through the parting and still cheering fans. This confidence carried me all the way through the palace gates and to get a room at the Three Broomsticks Inn in Hogsmeade. No, I wouldn't go back to Grimmauld place now, I may not be in Hogwarts anymore but there was no way I was going to be too far. Not now that she was Headmistress. I didn't care what the other members of the Order thought or wanted me to do, I was staying right here.

It was after the adrenaline from my dramatic exit had worn off and I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks sipping on a butterbeer that I really thought about the kiss. It had been... lovely. I had held her that close before, and she was just as warm and soft as I remembered, I had gotten the scent of lavender and honey once again. What was more surprising was the warm fluttery feeling that erupted in my chest when I had kissed her and when I was thinking about it now. It was like I had inhaled a bunch of fiery butterflies that were now chasing each other around my ribcage. I had felt something similar when exchanging kisses with Cho last year, but it hadn't been quite as intense. Cho had told me about this last year when we had broken up. She was right, I had been clueless, and continued to be willfully clueless until just now. I let out a huge sigh and slumped in my chair, I was trying to remember her expression after the kiss. Maybe I could get some sort of hint from it if she had felt it too.

I was surprised at how clearly I remembered her in those seconds, her dark thick hair brushing against her shoulders. Those warm eyes glistening with laughter and surprise, she had raised a hand to her mouth, I think that was from surprise too. Nothing that really hinted that she had felt what I had. Mostly she had been surprised and amused by everything that had just happened. Everything I had said and done, I was sure she was just laughing at the look on Umbridge's face, at everyone's reaction. She hadn't seemed particularly pleased to have been kissed by me. I remembered what she had said, that girls would have been proud to be kissing me. Did she still think of me that way? Cedric Diggory the Golden Boy? Captain of his Quidditch team, top marks in school, Triwizard Champion, handsome and popular? I couldn't see her ever having feelings for someone like that, but that wasn't me anymore was it? I mean... I was still handsome and I had been all of those things, but I had changed. _She _had changed me. Challenged me like Cho said she would.

I may have inexplicably fallen for one of the few girls at Hogwarts that wouldn't want to date me. What a miserable thought. I paid for my drink and just went back up to my room and tried to distract myself from these thoughts. My ego was not doing very well these days. Why shouldn't she want to date me? I was Cedric Diggory! She had said it herself, on several occasions! I felt instantly guilty for that thought. How arrogant! I was like a spoiled child that was for once being denied something I wanted. Why _should _she want to date me? I had lived my life mostly to be proper and good, to not ruffle any feathers. I had always put being well liked above everything else. I had been shallow and vain, still was if I was honest. I was changing though wasn't it? Now I knew that sometimes doing what was proper wasn't always equivalent to doing what was right. I was a member of an illegal Order wasn't I? I was standing up against Voldemort, I was ready to fight and possibly die in the upcoming war. I had punched Draco Malfoy, I had broken up with Cho Chang, I had told off Dolores Umbridge... I had changed. Maybe that wasn't enough.

* * *

I spent most of my time reading through my books at the Three Broomsticks, I had regularly begun to sit at a table in the corner and listen out for news. Occasionally I would get a cryptic owl from a member of the Order. I did go back to headquarters once, but fortunately Sirius had been busy upstairs. I was afraid he had found out why I had been sacked, and about my exit, and that he would actually try to kill me. Remus was supportive though, and didn't pressure me to leave my post at Hogsmeade. He even made my case to the others, saying that having one of us so close to the school couldn't hurt. I tried to stay focused on looking for anything suspicious going on in the papers or in town. I put the concerns of the Order and Harry's safety foremost in my mind to distract me from my underlying worries.

I hadn't heard from Louisa, which wasn't surprising. She couldn't send owls very easily without them getting intercepted and read. I couldn't really write to her and say what I wanted, besides, an owl wouldn't do the trick. I had thought that she would find a way to contact me by now though, and her continuing silence was maddening. I knew very well she could probably get a message to me if she really needed to. Louisa was close friends with the Weasley twins after all, I'm sure she knew the secret passages around the castle just as well as they did. Still, she didn't contact me.

The Weasley twins set off a swamp and left Hogwarts in a legendary fashion. I was sure they would do very well with their joke shop, they had displayed their brilliance for everyone to see, and their products were great. Still I heard nothing from Louisa. Umbridge attacked Hagrid with several Aurors and tried to put him back in Azkaban for no apparent reason than that she was despicable. No word from Louisa. McGonogall was taken to St. Mungo's, which meant that Snape was the last member of the Order at Hogwarts. No word from Louisa, and I was getting really anxious.

I knew the exams were going on at the school, and I was just as stressed as if I were taking them all over again. Now I was worried that Hogwarts was particularly vulnerable. I was angry that Umbridge was just attacking people she suspected were in league with Dumbledore without any conceivable thought for the consequences. Voldemort was still a pressing concern, but Umbridge was out of control and Louisa was in there with her, at her mercy even. On that note my growing insecurities about what had happened between us was driving me insane. I thought that I probably could have handled a rejection, but just complete silence? It was maddening.

So one evening I took my broom out and went for a ride. I didn't go anywhere in particular, but I hadn't been on my broom in so long that it was a huge relief. I had missed Quidditch, and just flying in general. With everything going on, I needed this brief escape. I landed back in Hogsmeade about an hour later and started back into the Three Broomsticks. The sun was heading toward the horizon and casting long dark shadows across the ground. I looked toward the school before I entered and went to start up the stairs to my room again. That's when I saw her.

Louisa was sitting and looking very anxious at one of the tables, she had changed out of her black student robes so that she didn't stick out like a sore thumb here. I paused and blinked at her, she caught sight of me and stood quickly. Without a word I nodded and let her follow me up to the room where we could talk privately.

"Louisa what are you doing here? Is something wrong? How did you even get here?" I asked as soon as the door was closed and set my broom aside. I caught a look at my windswept hair in the mirror but didn't bother to fix it, I was too insecure to be primping in front of her at the moment.

"Harry had another vision, he said Voldemort had dad at the Department of Mysteries," She shook her head, "I know, it doesn't make any sense! I was in the library when Hermione sent me a note about it. They tried to get into Umbridge's office to use the floo network to contact headquarters. They got caught, I heard through the door. She was going to use the Cruciatus Curse on him!"

"So wait, they have Sirius?"

"No!" Louisa lifted the locket up from where it hung around her neck and she opened it to show me. Sirius was at home, according to the gift.

"That woman isn't going to just let him go! I can't take them all without help Cedric, please..."

I nodded quickly, "Let's go, how will we get on the grounds?"

"I used the tunnel that comes out in the Honeydukes cellar." Louisa followed me back downstairs quickly, "We should use that one to get back."

That was easier said than done to sneak down there when no one was looking and enter the passage. So it took a while before we managed it. Then we sprinted along the passage, Louisa had to listen intently before opening up the exit that lead into the castle. She looked around before signaling me to come out of the statue of the One-Eyed witch. That was the end of our caution as we raced down the corridors, the sound of our sneakers thwacking against the stone floor echoed off the walls around us. Several people saw us and stopped to stare at me in shock, but we were past them too quickly for them to have time to react.

The door to Umbridge's office was open and out stumbled some very disheveled looking members of the Inquisitorial Squad. Malfoy looked up and reached for his wand quickly at the sight of us. Pansy gasped, "Diggory! You can't be here!" We had our wands out first, and we weren't about to waste time with them.

"_Impedimenta!" _Louisa cast quickly, her aim true.

"_Stupefy!" _I cast simultaneously.

We stepped over their limp forms and looked into the office, it was a wreck and clearly a struggle had gone on in here. There was no sign of Harry though. Louisa opened her locket quickly and cursed, "He's traveling!"

"To the Ministry?"

"Where else? He's going right into a trap, we have to head him off! I'll go get my broom, summon yours and use her fireplace to try and let the Order know." She was already sprinting toward Gryffindor Tower.

I grabbed a pinch of the floo powder and dropped it into the flames, I submerged my head into the green flames, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" I was staring at the empty kitchen, after several minutes of yelling that went unanswered I withdrew my head and moved to open her office window, "_Accio _broom!"

I had to stun Crabbe again before my broom came flying through the window, I caught it quickly and looked up at the sound of running footsteps in the corridor. Louisa looked in at me hopefully and I shook my head to indicate that I hadn't had any luck with the floo network. We weren't sprinting anymore, but we were very nearly jogging as we started back out onto the grounds. More people saw me, and I ignored their shouts and questions as we went. There was no time for that.

"Hopefully we can catch up to them before they get there," I noted hopefully.

"How did they even manage it? Harry's broom is locked away..." We were outside when I saw a realization hit her, "The Thestrals! Harry can see them now after seeing fake you die! Hagrid told us they had a great sense of direction if you tell them where you want to go!"

I blinked at her, "How fast are those things, do you think?"

"Hopefully not very..." She sighed and we mounted our brooms. It did occur to me to tell her to stay behind, that she shouldn't come along. She was underage, and still just a student. I knew better though, Louisa was going after Harry whether I wanted her to or not, the best thing would be for me to stay with her, just in case. I figured I knew the direction we needed to go and I used the four point charm on my wand to make sure we stayed on course as we flew into the dusk. It became clear fairly quickly that the thestrals were much faster than we had hoped. We were flying as fast as we dared to while staying on course and there was no sign of them anywhere. Not that I could see them, but I figured I would at least see the people riding them. I glanced sideways at Louisa, faintly wondering if she would see them. It didn't matter, so I turned my gaze to continue looking straight ahead. The cold wind hit my eyes again and caused them to water, but I could handle it, I was used to flying after all.

Louisa seemed to be a pretty good flier herself, I hadn't considered this before, she hadn't ever expressed much interest in quidditch and she didn't play. Yet she had a broom of her own, it had never occurred to me that people could enjoy flying but not really enjoy playing quidditch. Soon my thoughts were moving on to much darker ideas though. If we didn't catch up with Harry before he got to the Ministry... I hated to think what might happen. I knew what Voldemort was after. I had been told, albeit reluctantly, about the prophecy. I didn't know what it said, but I knew what it would mean if Voldemort found out what it said. I knew that Harry didn't know, and Louisa didn't know. Maybe I should tell her exactly what was happening before we went in. She had the right to know why Harry was being lured to the Ministry of Magic of all places, what was there that they wanted so badly... what we were risking our lives for now.

It felt like forever before we were touching down on the street, I had always used the floo network before when I had come so I didn't know much about the visitor's entrance. I knew Louisa had come over the summer with Harry though so I trusted she knew what she was doing. I looked around our surroundings, there was a trash bin overflowing with filth, next to a vandalized phone booth that didn't look like it was in working order. My first instinct was to be very unimpressed with this place, then I remembered the portkey we had taken to the World Cup and the brilliance of it struck me again. Why would any Muggle want to mess around in this place? Genius.

Louisa was staring toward the trash bin and looking horrified, "They got here first," she sighed, "The thestrals..."

I looked back at the bin and didn't see a thing, then I noticed a piece of rubbish be picked up by an invisible force and it started to get torn apart, "Can you see them?"

"Yes," Louisa told me and just started for the phone booth quickly, "I don't remember much, just flashes of images really. I was in the room with my mum when she was killed, and the Death Eater who did it too I suppose so I saw our time traveling friend from last year kill him. In my mind it's unclear, but it's always been enough to where I could see the thestrals."

Oh. I followed her into the phone booth quickly and closed the door Louisa was already dialing the numbers, but I remembered them. Six two four four two. Suddenly a female voice rang out in the little booth, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business."

"Louisa Black and Cedric Diggory," She paused, "We're here to... er... rescue Harry Potter because Lord Voldemort has lured him down to the Department of Mysteries for whatever diabolical reason."

"Thank you," The female voice seemed quite unperturbed by all of this, "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

With a light tinkling sound two badges slid out of the change slot and Louisa picked them up and handed me mine with an odd look on her face. I read mine as the voice told us we would be submitted to a search by security or whatever. Mine read: Cedric Diggory, Rescue Mission. I glanced at Louisa's to see that it said the same thing and despite the situation we couldn't help but grin at each other as we were lowered down into the Ministry.

"I'm going to wear this any time we go on a rescue mission from here on out," I told her, "Speaking of... I know what Voldemort is after down there."

Louisa blinked at me, "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was told not to! I'm telling you now so don't look at me like that," I rolled my eyes, "It's a prophecy about Voldemort and Harry. I'm pretty sure that only one of them can get it, that's the way the security of the prophecies works I've heard. If someone that it's not about tries to take it then they go mad."

"Bode..." Louisa noted in realization and I nodded.

"Yeah, Voldemort tried to make him get it before he realized that."

"So he wants Harry to get it for him?" Louisa shook her head as she stepped out into the empty and dimly lit atrium, "Lazy, isn't he?"

We set our brooms aside and moved quickly toward the lifts. I had a vague idea of where we were going, I just hoped Harry hadn't gotten himself lost. Louisa hit the button for floor nine and the lift started to clatter along as we descended into the depths of the Ministry of Magic. It was eerily quiet, I had come to see dad here loads of times and it had always been bustling with activity. There had been the paper airplane memos fluttering around and plenty of people. Now it was so silent... so deserted. Then again I guess Voldemort wouldn't try to pull this off while everyone was still here at work.

Once on the floor I lead the way, I had never been able to sit on guard like Mr. Weasley had done, but I had been told where it was in case I ever needed to. I found what I was pretty sure was the right door and we went through into a round room with about a dozen doors to choose from. I couldn't remember what I had been told about this part and we stood there looking at all of the unmarked doors dumbly for a long moment.

"He could be behind any of them," Louisa noted and moved toward a door curiously, "Look, there's the faint remnants of a cross on this one. They must have been trying them at random and marking them if they weren't the right one."

"So maybe the found the right one," I noted, "Hopefully, some of these are probably dangerous."

"Or they got interrupted..." Louisa noted grimly, "I guess we should start trying them ourselves right?"

"No... I think..." I frowned trying to remember, "I think it responds to requests."

"It? The room?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow at me, "Well, how do we request it? Do we just say: Oy! Where did Harry Potter go?"

Suddenly a door behind her flew open, we looked at it in surprise and then back at each other. I shrugged and pulled out my wand, she did the same and we crept silently into the shimmering room it lead to. All around us were clocks of every shape, size, and style. They covered ever inch of the walls of the room. We walked in slowly, looking around at the dazzling light that was being cast throughout. It was a pleasant change from the eerie blue glow of the last passage. The light was coming from a huge bell jar sitting on a desk in the center of the room. We stopped to gaze at it in wonder. The shimmering wind inside was blowing a jewel like egg around and is it followed the current it cracked and out came a small hummingbird at the top of the jar, then as it fell it aged downward until it was an egg once more.

"What is it?" I asked, more just to say something as we watched the hummingbird be born again.

"I think it's..." Louisa glanced around at tall of the clocks, "_Time." _

I nodded, "Well, let's go..."

We moved away from the bell jar and through the next door, this took us out into a huge dark room. All around us were towering shelves that housed the glistening little orbs, there were thousands, millions even. We fell silent again and started to move along the shelves as quietly as we could. Harry had to be here somewhere... unless we were too late. What if they were all already dead? I pushed the thought back and just stayed close to Louisa, both our wands were raised at the ready again. Then we heard it, up ahead the distant sound of voices. We exchanged a look in the dark and continued, barely daring to breath.

We peered around the edge of the shelf carefully and saw the cloaked Death Eaters surrounding them. It wasn't just Harry though, it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, it meant we wouldn't be quite as outnumbered, but they were also mostly children. I couldn't get a very good look at them through the dark figures of the death eaters, but we listened intently to get an idea of what was happening.

Harry was speaking, clearly trying to buy time, "Did you know he's a half-blood too?" he asked, "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle - or has he been telling you lot he's pureblood?"

"_STUPEF -" _A woman screamed but she was cut off by the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"_NO!"_

The spell shot from the group and was deflected so that it missed Harry by maybe a foot at most and shattered several spheres that were there. Ghostly figures appeared from them and started to speak as Malfoy, and who I could only assume was Bellatrix Lestrange, were arguing with each other. From what I could tell Harry had the prophecy, and Malfoy was making sure it didn't get smashed before they delivered it to their master. We needed to stall them, we needed a good distraction. I was wracking my brain for something when Louisa stepped out boldly.

"Don't give it to them Harry," She said calmly and several Death Eaters turned around sharply when she spoke, "It's the prophecy about you and Voldemort." There was a slight up cry when she spoke his name.

"Don't you dare call him that you are not worthy!" Bellatrix spat at her and raised her wand.

I stepped out and raised my wand, eyeing Bellatrix with dislike until she lowered her wand.

"Fine, Tom Riddle then? Am I worthy to call him by his given name? The one that he shared with his muggle father?" Louisa taunted, "What a hypocrite you all are. Raving on and on about purebloods but your leader is a half breed!" She let out a humorless laugh, "Just because he murdered his muggle family doesn't negate what's in the blood. He is tainted isn't he? Basically a mudblood by your standards."

"You little... _CRUCIO!_" Bellatrix screamed it.

Louisa crumpled with a scream that ripped through me like a knife, I raised my wand automatically, "_IMPEDIMENTA!" _Bellatrix was knocked back and I hurried to pull Louisa to her feet.

"NOW!" Harry shouted suddenly and they all raised their wands to point at the shelves that loomed around us.

"_REDUCTO!" _

Then it seemed like the world was crashing around us as we all took off in the chaos. I saw Ron, Luna, and Ginny racing along a ways ahead. Harry, Hermione, and Neville weren't too far behind them and running with their arms over their head to protect them from debris. Louisa was a few paces ahead of me, she was fast as usual. I felt fingers grip the back of my sweater and I shouted and twisted to try and aim my wand at the masked figure.

"_Stupefy!"_

He was thrown back and I turned to run, Louisa was further ahead of me now, but a shelf suddenly crashed down in front of her and she paused long enough for me to catch up. I grabbed her arm and just pulled her in a different direction where the way was more clear. She cried out when a globe shattered against her temple but kept going, holding up her arm to shield herself from further damage. I saw a door and we ran for it, bursting through and into a dark room that was cast in an eerie green glow. In front of us a huge tank of green water stood and within it swam white... brains? I made a disgusted noise as Louisa slammed the door behind us.

"We have to find Harry!" She gasped and I nodded, heading for one of the doors.

"We'll just have to try whatever door we can!"

A door to my left opened and a Death Eater came barging in, he raised his wand at me but Louisa was faster, "_Petrificus Totalis!" _He went stiff and fell to the floor.

I jerked open a door and we both ran in, we were back in the circular room and as the door closed behind us the walls started to spin. Louisa gripped my arm in surprise as we watched the blue torches blur around us. I looked at her face, her right temple was bleeding from the cut, but it wasn't bad. I could feel relieved about that at least. Suddenly a door opened and Harry came charging out of the Time room followed my Neville. Harry seemed all right, but Neville's nose was bleeding heavily and he had Hermione over his shoulder, she didn't look well at all. The walls started to swirl around us again.

"What happened?" I asked, eyeing Hermione with concern.

"I don't know what he did to her, she's alive though," Harry said quickly and looked around at the doors in panic.

The walls became still and a door opened and the rest of the gang fell into the hall with us. As the walls began to spin again we were able to get an idea that Ron had been hurt and was basically useless, but walking and talking at least. Ginny had a broken ankle, and Luna was the only one unscathed. The walls became motionless again and before I could request the exit out of this blasted hallway Bellatrix Lestrange burst forth flanked by more Death Eaters.

"_There they are!" _

I moved to help Luna with Ginny quickly and Harry seized Ron, we all dashed through the closest door. Louisa brought up the back and turned as they all cast stunning curses at us.

"_PROTEGO!" _She shouted and deflected the one curse that would have hit home, the rest glanced off the wall around the doorframe.

Louisa slammed the door, "_Colloportus!" _She sealed it quickly, but the Death Eaters on the other side pointed out how easily they could get in. It was true, we were back in the Brain room and the walls were lined with doors.

"Come on! Luna, Neville, Cedric, Louisa... Help me!" Harry was shouting and we all started to run around and seal the other doors. Luna was too late arriving to one and she was thrown back the the force of the spell cast by the Death Eater.

I turned my wand quickly to start defending the others, but Louisa was distracted. Soon we all were as Ron summoned one of the brains from the tank and we all blinked at him as he caught it, and it promptly began to attack him. Louisa was calling for Harry and looking around at our wounded comrades, she gave him a meaningful look. He raised the prophecy high in the air, as if it were the snitch and he had just one the game for Gryffindor, and started to run to a new door. Louisa at his heels. They were drawing the enemy away from our wounded, excellent idea. I sprinted to catch up with them and fell through the door right after Louisa.

I stood and looked around the strange room, it was devoid of anything truly spectacular or fascinating like the other rooms. This was a room lined with stone benches that lead down into a pit where a strange and very old dais stood. The shabby black curtain reminded me of something I had seen at Grimmauld place, except this curtain was shivering despite the fact that the room was very still and devoid of any breeze I could feel. I didn't have to tim think about it, I was scrambling down the benches after Harry and Louisa, my adrenaline causing my heart to race. That was it, we were cornered now, around the dais. Even when Neville came very nobly to try and help us he got himself captured. It seemed like it was a over, if only I had been able to speak to someone when I had tried to contact headquarters. If only... I kept my wand raised, but it was hopeless. We were very much outmatched and we couldn't very well just let them torture and kill Neville.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Louisa gasped when Harry held out the prophecy toward Lucius Malfoy.

Then a door opened and I felt relief flare up in my stomach and I gripped my wand with a new determination as I watched the members of the order race inside. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, and Sirius! All chaos broke loose again, and I found myself dueling with a masked Death Eater. I may have been the most inexperienced in the Order but I was definitely holding my own fairly well. I caught Louisa out of the corner of my eye, she was a natural at it, her wand flashed almost a quickly as the other Order members. Lupin blasted whoever she was fighting to the side and I saw her sprint off toward where Dolohov was bearing down at Harry and Neville with his wand drawn.

Louisa threw herself between them after Harry was able to deflect his initial spell. He glared at her and raised his wand again.

"_Avada ked - " _

_"Silencio!" _I pointed my wand at him and it cut him off mid curse. I managed to dodge a spell from the Death Eater I had been dueling and stumbled to the side. Louisa had turned in my direction and stunned the Death Eater that was trying to curse me again before he got a chance. So she didn't see the slashing motion Dolohov was making with his wand, a purple looking flame shot out and flew toward her. I lurched forward and shoved her to the side, it hit mostly on my right side. But the pain was unimaginable, like the contents of the right side of my chest were on fire. It knocked the very air out of my lungs and I just stumbled and fell against the benches. Louisa had collected herself and turned to strike back when Sirius came out of no where to save the day.

"Get them out of here!" Sirius was shouting at us, "Now! Harry get the prophecy and Neville and get to safety. Louisa, help Cedric get out and look after the others!"

Then she was near me, watching me with such concern I could tell I looked awful. I certainly felt awful, and I was fairly certain I was dying. It seemed as though tiny knives were shredding through my insides and setting them on fire all at once. Still, I managed to let her drag me to my feet and we started the excruciating climb up the benches and towards the nearest exit. I couldn't notice anything else. Every movement sent pain flaring from my chest through the entire rest of my body. I stumbled and had to catch myself, white hot pain flashed again and I hissed in a breath. Then she stopped and looked back.

"Dumbledore! Cedric, Dumbledore's here!"

I leaned on the stone step and turned to watch Dumbledore join the fight. I was filled with such a wave of a relief I thought very briefly about passing out, but decided against it. I just clutched my right side and watched. Sirius and Bellatrix were the only ones who didn't seem to notice that Dumbledore was here to save the day. They were battling furiously near the dais, and he was taunting her like only Sirius could. Then it happened, she hit him in the chest mid laugh. He may have been fine, if it hadn't been for the archway that was situated behind him. The rippling curtain seemed to almost reach out to embrace him as he fell through it, and he was gone. I didn't understand what the dais was, but I knew he was gone.

Louisa was standing next to me as if she had been frozen into a statue. I couldn't see her face from where I was slumped over the stone step. Harry was screaming and Lupin was restraining him. Louisa sat heavily down on the step as if her legs simply couldn't hold her anymore and her eyes were still on the dark veil and were wide with shock. The tears were sliding down the slopes of her cheeks and clinging to her jawline for a moment before they finally fell and soaked into her shirt. I didn't know what to say or do, and I was in too much agony to really register it all right away. Louisa finally removed her eyes from the dais and she met Lupin's gaze where he was talking to Neville and Harry a few steps down from us. I saw it all happen in those beautiful eyes, they hardened with realization and grief was shoved back and replaced with determination. She just nodded to him silently and stood, moving to help me once more.

"Come on, we have to get to the others, make sure they're all right, you need a healer." She told me, her voice was as calm as ever, if it weren't for the glistening trails the tears had left I would have never suspected she was upset. I knew Louisa, she could push it back to do what needed to be done now, and she would feel it later as acutely as my injuries that I felt now. She would feel it, but now, she was going to save me.

Harry was shouting again and Louisa jerked around, I turned and watched as he raced after Bellatrix up the stone steps.

"Harry!" Louisa cried in alarm and dropped my arm to sprint after him quickly.

I cursed but forced myself up onto my feet, I thought the pain would kill me, but if I was going to die I was going to die running. So I launched myself up the stairs at an agonizing pace, clutching my side as if that was any help at all. I scrambling in whatever ways I could and fell through the door after Louisa into the hall of rotating doors. We arrived apparently as Bellatrix had just disappeared and Harry had just entered. The walls started to spin around us once again.

"Where's the exit?" Harry yelled at the room, "Where's the way out?"

A door flew open and Harry was through it before I could blink with Louisa on his heels. I groaned and jogged after them, I was going to die, I was dying currently. It wasn't a quick death either, no, but a slow and excruciating death while I was chasing after Louisa to try and protect them. She stopped when she really seemed to notice that I was still following.

"Cedric, stop! You have to rest. I'm trying to keep Harry from doing something stupid," She insisted.

I shook my head, "Not alone... going... with you..." I panted through waves of pain.

Louisa met my gaze where I guess she saw how serious I was because just grabbed my arm to help me along, "Harry!" She called, "Wait!"

Harry was already rattling away in a lift, Louisa pressed the button for a new one quickly and grimaced, "He's not himself. He's going to do something stupid... he's going to get himself killed!"

We stumbled into the lift when the golden grating opened and it started back up to the atrium quickly. When we emerged I heard Bellatrix shrieking in a mixture of anger and panic.

"LIAR!" She was saying, "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME - _Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!" _

Harry was laughing as he hurried toward the fountain, "Nothing there! Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that -"

"No!" Bellatrix screamed, and Louisa pulled me suddenly to the side to hide in an alcove I looked at her in surprise and confusion as Bellatrix continued raving, "It isn't true, you're lying - MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME -"

That's when I saw him, the tall cloaked figured that was now standing by Bellatrix Lestrange with his back to us.

Louisa started to move again as Harry was speaking, telling Bellatrix not to waste her breath, that he couldn't hear her. Harry had his eyes closed and was ducked behind the fountain. Louisa was focused on his location with unwavering eyes as she inched forward, forgetting me completely. I bit my lip to hold back any sounds of pain I might make as I hurried after her as quickly as I dared.

"Can't I, Potter?" Voldemort was saying in response to Harry's claims that she couldn't hear him. His wand was aimed at Harry, those horrible snake like eyes fixed on him as if he were prey. "So you smashed my prophecy? No, Bella, he isn't lying... I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind... Months of preparation, months of effort... and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again..."

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" She was now at his feet, quite literally grovelling, it was disgusting, "Master, you should know..."

"Be quiet, Bella," His voice was so soft and calm, it was terrible, almost like a hiss, "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies? "

"But Master - he is here - below..." Bellatrix was whining now and Louisa was very close to them.

"I have nothing more to say to you Potter," Voldemort was ignoring everything but Harry, "You have irked me too often, too long. _AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Several things happened almost at once, Louisa threw herself forward to stand between Harry and the deadly curse. Then the golden statue of the the wizard on the Fountain of Brethren came to life and leapt down, letting the deadly green magic bounce off of his chest. There was a moment when everyone stood in shock and confusion. It was Dumbledore, and the rest of the Brethren were coming to life as well as he strode forward calmly. Louisa had twisted away from the wizard and was watching Dumbledore with such relief in her eyes I thought she might cry from it. The wizard was protecting Harry, nudging him away from the battle as it began to rage. I grabbed Louisa by the arm and pulled her over to the wall quickly and down to the ground.

We knelt and watched as flames and spells leapt around the atrium. The centaur was destroyed and sent sharp debris flying at us. I shouted and moved to try and shield both Louisa and my head as much as possible. I felt the sharp bites of golden splinters, but kept my eyes closed tightly. When we dared to look up again Voldemort was suspended in water from the fountain, we thought it was over. Bellatrix was shrieking hysterically, then he was gone. He vanished into thin air.

"Stay where you are! All of you!" Dumbledore warned us sharply and I kept my arm firmly around Louisa's shoulders.

Harry screamed and the wizard protecting him shattered, this was much closer than the centaur had been. I felt the side of my face getting pelted with debris and a large piece struck my cheek. Harry was standing rather stiffly and his face contorted into pain that reflected my own.

"_Kill me now Dumbledore..." _His voice was almost a hiss.

"Harry!" Louisa gasped beside me but I held on to her tightly in case she got any ideas to interfere.

"_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy..." _

Louisa was shaking against me, eyes huge, I couldn't say I didn't agree with the sentiment. Then, as suddenly as it happened Harry's body relaxed and he fell limply to the ground. Voldemort reappeared and destroyed the witch that had Bellatrix pinned to the floor before they disapparated. They didn't get away before everyone in the Ministry had appeared though.

"Harry!" I let Louisa go and she scrambled to her feet, rushing over to where Dumbledore was kneeling to check on Harry.

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, letting the pain take over. I was dying, I had to be, nobody could survive this. All that running around had just dug the tiny knives deeper into my entrails and the fire burned as white hot as ever. I opened my eyes and caught my reflection in the polished marble floor, my hair was still windswept from the broom ride and then battle. My cheek was gashed and bleeding, my skin was pale and I looked very much like the dead version of me had.

"Cedric!" Dad was suddenly at my side, "What's happened?"

"Dolohov hit him with something, I don't know what," Louisa was now back at my side, looking worried.

"What?!" Dad demanded, glaring at her as if it were all her fault.

"Louisa... why... is it always my face?" I sighed, talking made it worse even breathing made it worse. I was ready to die if this would just stop, "Where's Harry?"

"Jealousy, I suppose," She smiled at the first question, "Harry will be fine. I'm here to make sure you and the other wounded are tended to properly." She told me gently and then turned to my dad, "Your son is a member of the Order of the Pheonix, he has fought against Death Eaters tonight, and personally saved my life you should be very proud."

Dad looked flustered at this response and just looked at me again with wide and worried eyes. I forced myself to sit up grimacing in the pain of it, Louisa and dad both tried to get me to lay back down but I wasn't having it. I gripped the wall with my sweating hand and heaved myself once again to my feet. I no longer wished to die, Louisa had stayed to look after me, I could withstand anything. I cleared my throat loudly and got the attention of Cornelius Fudge.

"Now that you are about to try and correct a years worth of mistakes I've got another one for you," I said my voice growing stronger as I spoke, "Sirius Black was framed by Peter Pettrigew. He was innocent. He died here tonight fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters." I ignored their flinches and exclamations when I said his name, "He died a hero when so many refused to even acknowledge that there was a fight to be had! He spent thirteen years in Azkaban wrongfully accused, and two years in hiding. Yet he still stood up to fight on your behalf. When you go home to your families tonight remember him."

I didn't stay conscious long enough to see how they reacted to this, my legs buckled and I felt the arms of my father catching me and Louisa's thin hands on my arm. I heard their distant calls for me, but I was drifting away into a sweet sleep. The pain and the noise fading away so blissfully that I let the darkness take me.

* * *

I woke up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts the next day and spent the next several days recovering. Apparently Hermione and I had been hit by the same curse, I had only gotten part of it so I was recovering faster but we were both much improved. We had to drink what felt like about thirty different potions a day but... at least we were healing. Most everyone came to visit everyday. Louisa seemed fairly normal, she was pleasant and funny, but she had a distance in her eyes. I could understand why, she had lost her last surviving parent. Harry seemed even worse as far as that went, but I knew Louisa was strong and stubborn. She was probably using Harry's grief to help control her own, she would think she had to be strong for him.

The last day of the term I was able to get out of bed, I was on my way to go find Louisa when Professor Flitwick flagged me down and told me that Dumbledore wished to see me. So I turned and started toward his office. I was wracking my brain to figure out what he would want, maybe to fire me officially? I had kissed Louisa in front of everyone, I probably couldn't be permitted to remain on at Hogwarts after that. I didn't regret it, that was the best kiss of my life. So when I entered his office I was very much prepared to take the news calmly and without any regret.

"Sit down Cedric, you look much better," He told me pleasantly, "I have called you here because I would like for you to remain on as Assistant Professor for the next year."

I blinked at him, "What? But sir, I..." I couldn't bring myself to say kissed in front of the Headmaster for some reason.

"Oh I know, I have been told the thrilling tail of your dismissal. Very stylishly done Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore nodded, "The other Professors have grown quite attached to having you assist them with their younger classes. They all gave me the impression that if you were in a relationship with Miss Black they would not mind. I see no issue with it myself, you are not her Professor, I know you would not use your powers to help her win house points or what not. Also she is only two years your junior and will be of age next October, so it seems like a completely normal relationship to me."

"Professor, Louisa and I... we aren't... an item." I said awkwardly and at his knowing look I sighed, "I mean, I do have very strong feelings for her. I would, if she would, but she wouldn't. She's so... distant."

"Louisa has many secrets that not even you are privy to Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore told me calmly, "I suspect she will tell you in time. Regardless of the nature of your relationship with her..." he paused, "Tell me, why do you think I brought you here to work in the first place?"

"Well, to help protect Harry I suppose," I shrugged.

"Sure, partially," Dumbledore, "But I would like you to focus more on Louisa."

I blanched, "Louisa? Why does she need protecting?"

"I told you, she has many secrets that weigh upon her," Dumbledore sighed, "They are not mine to tell you so I won't. I will, however, say that Louisa may turn out to be much more important to the events to come than most people realize. I want you to look after her. She will need more than just physical protection, she is burdened with dark thoughts and self doubt. This will only intensify as things get worse. You must make sure she does not fall completely into this darkness..."

"Are you saying you think she might turn against us?" I demanded angrily, "She would never do that!"

"No, you misunderstand," Dumbledore sighed, "She will doubt everything she does and when that happens I fear for what she will become. I fear what she will do to herself for fear of messing things up, or affecting things negatively. I want you to do what you can to keep that from happening. She has an important role to play." He leaned back in his chair and appraised me for a moment before continuing, "I do not profess to be an expert on the subject by any means, but love is not to be underestimated. It is the single most important weapon we have against him. He cannot understand it, will never feel it. So he will never know the power it gives us. Voldemort will always have something to kill for, but he will never know what it is to have something worth dying for. So, Cedric, do not forsake love in any of it's forms be it between friend or strangers. Be it unrealized or unrequited, all of it is important."

I left Dumbledore's office with a lot on my mind, I wandered aimlessly down and onto the grounds. That's where I saw her, she was sitting in the grass out of reach of the Whomping Willow but watching it sway in the breeze. I went over and sat next to her, she glanced at me but didn't say anything. In her hand the locket I had given her was lying open and the hand for Padfoot was unwavering on "Lost". I swallowed and turned to look up at the shifting branches of the tree.

"Do you think evil is in the blood?" She asked quite suddenly, "Do bad people make more bad people?"

"No, what are you talking about?"

"My family. Dad and I were two of the very few in our bloodline who didn't go bad." She sounded distant and thoughtful, "He was a bully in school, and he could have treated Kreacher better, but he wasn't bad." I didn't respond so she continued to speak, "What are my chances if I get the bad blood from both sides?"

"That's all rubbish," I told her and shook my head, "You are not bad. Your blood has nothing to do with it."

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me!" I insisted.

Louisa looked at me with a her calculating gaze and then turned back to the tree as she spoke, "My grandmother was in Slytherin. Jane Randall, she had a boyfriend for a while after Hogwarts. After that ended she moved quite suddenly to France, many members of the family didn't even know she had a daughter until my mother was going to Beauxbatons." She shrugged, "Why shouldn't she have dated him? He was a lot like you when he was at Hogwarts. Very handsome, popular, smart, made himself out to be hero, he was very good at getting people to like him when he tried. As soon as he went funny and dark grandmother made a run for it. I don't think he ever gave her a second thought, I don't think he ever considered the possibility of a child. That sort of thing didn't interest him, I think he just used her to look normal for a bit longer."

I had a very cold feeling of dread in my stomach, I knew what she was implying, but I wouldn't let myself think it. I wouldn't let myself come to the conclusion, but Louisa didn't seem too concerned that I wasn't responding. She took a moment to pull a stalk of grass from the ground and twist it around her finger thoughtfully.

"My grandfather is Tom Riddle," She noted and then gave me a humorless smile, "Does the blood get any worse than that?"

She was staring at me, waiting for me to respond. I knew what she expected. She expected me to pull away in disgust, to curse her, to shun her. She expected me to go and tell everyone that she was evil, that she was the bad blood. Maybe she even wanted me to. Perhaps Dumbledore was right and Louisa was feeling the burden of so many dark secrets, maybe she was even carrying every death her grandfather caused with her as well. I think she almost wanted me to hate her now, so that everyone else would too and she could just disappear. Yet as I looked at her I definitely felt shocked, but I was even more shocked by how much I didn't care. If anything I felt a protectiveness flare up inside of me, I had to keep her safe from everyone. From people who would hear this and not see how wonderful she was. I knew Louisa, she was good, she was selfless, she was compassionate. That's all that mattered. My loyalty remained unwavering.

"If you ever think you are anything like him, think back to what you've done." I told her simply, "Blood does not define you, your actions do. You are only capable of good. You are probably the single good thing that has ever come from Voldemort. You are extraordinary." I thought back to the first morning I had ever really noticed Louisa, as we were standing around that mangy old boot ready to go to the World Cup with the world turning silver in the pre-dawn glow around us, and I almost said: _"You are the dawn that makes the night bearable, that chases away the darkness. I love you."_

I didn't say it, and I hadn't realized it until I said it in my own mind, the result was a release that I felt all through my body. I had been hiding from that fact for so long, I had loved her since before I even thought to realize it. For so long I had pushed it away, rejected it, because it wasn't how I was supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Louisa, the troublemaker, the firecracker, the complicated Louisa. I was meant to fall for Cho Chang, the good girl, the girl with relatively simple problems. I think I also knew that,on the off chance that she did feel the same way, would never admit it. Louisa would deny it for many reasons, maybe she didn't feel it at all, maybe she had never considered it before. Mostly I knew she would never let me, in her mind, be tainted by her darkness her. Her secrets, her burden. I knew now that she wouldn't think she deserved it. So, for now, I would not say it out loud. If I did it would drive her away, and I couldn't bear that.

"You are good, and Sirius was good," I told her after a very long silence, "You are my best friend. This doesn't change that."

She leaned against me and I put an arm around her, and for the first time since Sirius had died she cried. I sat in silence and let her, feeling her shake with silent sobs, I felt the dampness seeping through my shirt. I just turned and watched the Whomping Willow and let her be.

* * *

Snape was looking at me with such a puzzled expression that I almost wanted to laugh. Then he turned and left the room quickly. I'm sure to go and tell them this secret, that was okay. I knew Voldemort wouldn't care if he had a granddaughter, at the most he might be curious, but he would still kill her if she stood up to him either way. In the grand scheme of things that fact didn't matter, I certainly didn't find it all that interesting. I hoped they would spend enough time mulling it over so that I could prepare for the next few sessions with Snape.

I got up and went to the old mirror pulling down the fresh shirt they had given me to inspect the bandages over my wound. I was pretty sure it was getting better, it certainly felt better. It still ached, but it was healing. Good, because I was going to have to try and fight my way out eventually. I knew it would most likely be futile, but even if I could block the important bits from Snape for now I knew he would eventually break through. I had to do something.

I went to fall back into my musty old armchair and closed my eyes, exhausted from having my mind invaded. It had taken him a week this time. Hopefully I could hold out more on the next batch of memories. I had to keep Snape busy, to keep as many people preoccupied with finding out what I knew for as long as possible.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Okay so here's is Chapter Eight! The start of the year of the Half-Blood Prince! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was midday in July but the air held a chill in it, I was getting used to that. Since the Dementors had abandoned their post at Azkaban this had been happening. Remus had told me it was because they were breeding, which was a horrific thought. I mean, what was that even like? I shook my head and glanced around the front garden of the small cottage like house I was now standing in front of. The windows were dark and it looked quite empty but I knew at least one person was inside. I opened the front gate and strolled up the walkway quickly before knocking on the door. It was a long moment before I heard footsteps and it swung open. Louisa looked like she had been doing housework. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were rolled up over her sneakers and they had several more holes in them than was usual. She had on an oversized Weird Sisters t-shirt and her hair was slipping out of the elastic in the back.

"Oh, I was wondering who was coming to get me," She said pleasantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I eyed her critically, "I could have been anyone at the door. I could have been Voldemort!"

"Are you?"

"No..."

She shrugged and just turned back into the house, leaving the door open for me to follow her in. I shook my head and just followed her into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I glanced around, it was a cozy little home, I expected it to be filled with the sort of things and older woman enjoys. I didn't know much about her Great Aunt Eliza, but I assumed she would similar tastes to my grandmother. However, the house seemed shockingly empty. Louisa was rummaging through a box on the floor so I moved forward and glanced into a room. The furniture had been covered in sheets and I could see several rectangular and roundish spots on the wallpaper that were slightly different shade from being covered in framed portraits.

"Where's your Aunt?" I asked and turned to look back into the hall.

Louisa looked up from where she was sealing up a box and shrugged, "She left for France, I told you I was sending her away where she'd be safe."

"When did she leave?"

"Day before last."

"And you've been here by yourself?" I accused and shook my head, "Louisa, you realize that everyone, especially known friends of Harry Potter are in a lot of danger right now! You can't be careless."

Louisa put her hands on her hips and gave me a sharp look, "Calm down. I'm fine aren't I? I seriously doubt Voldemort is concerned about the last Black. I'm not even on his radar."

I rolled my eyes, "Speaking of being the last Black... Remus mentioned there was some issue with Sirius' will."

"No, they were just afraid that since he left it all equally to myself and Harry and that Harry wasn't a pureblood that it would default to me sharing half ownership with Bellatrix," Louisa shrugged, "Dumbledore worked it out though. I got a letter a while back telling me it was okay. Harry decided to sent Kreacher to Hogwarts to work."

"Oh... good." I nodded, "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost, I just need to go finish packing my things upstairs. I won't be a moment, I'll meet you out in the garden after I lock up." Then she was climbing the staircase quickly.

I sighed and went back out into the odd chilly air that hung around the cottage. It was overcast here but I was hoping it would be more pleasant weather at the Burrow. It was Harry's birthday so I hoping we could have a good time, maybe even wrangle up enough players for a game of quidditch. I was happy that we were going to be spending the summer at the Burrow, it seemed like it might actually be fun. Ever since Voldemort's existence had been announced once and for all everyone was miserable. Places that were once pleasant and full of life were abandoned. A sense of fear hung in the air all across the country, not unlike that mist that was haunting the air now. I turned when I heard her dragging her trunk down the stairs and waited for her to emerge. Then I felt it.

I shivered and cast and glance around the garden, on the hedge on the far end I could see white glittering frost creeping over the green leaves. The mist was heavier than ever and I felt a sudden sense of dread and hopelessness that I hadn't felt since my sixth year when Dementors were stationed at Hogwarts. Cold was slowly creeping into my stomach and it felt as though frost were flowing through my veins.

I pulled my wand from my pocket, "Louisa, stay inside!"

There were three of them, sweeping out of the trees and toward me. Their tattered black cloaks were drifting along behind them. I was reminded suddenly of the rippling veil that had claimed Sirius Black not very long ago. The same feeling of helplessness and horror filled my chest as I thought about it.

Louisa was in the doorway now and I heard her gasp, "Cedric!"

This snapped me out of the spiral I had been going down. They were almost upon me now, they had crossed the hedge and were mere meters away. I raised my wand and tried to muster up the happiest thought I could, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

The silvery bear leapt from the tip of my wand and bounded toward the two closest of my attackers. The ghost like figures were suddenly rushing back away from it's grasp. I was so busy watching it's progress that I didn't remember the third until it's skeletal hands were reaching out for me. My insides were doused in icy water. I was watching my friend fall back through the veil, the laughter dying from his face and replaced with fear. I was watching the green light leap from the tip of Volemort's wand and hearing Louisa's scream as she threw herself forward between the spell and Harry.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _I couldn't muster up quite enough happy for a full fledged patronus but the silvery beam that shot out knocked it back enough for me to get my bearings. I stumbled and raised my wand, struggling to push the horrible thoughts out of my head, but Louisa beat me to it.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Her voice cut through the terrible sounds in my head and suddenly a misty wolf was charging at the cloaked figure.

"Louisa!" I ran forward quickly and grabbed her arm quickly, "Hold on!"

I had never Apparated with a passenger before, but it wasn't that bad. Now when I was being pushed through the tight rubber tube there was just the feel of hands gripping my arm tightly and a slight pull backward, but I stayed focused. I opened my eyes to the all too welcome sight of the topsy turvy home of the Weasleys'. I looked at Louisa, she was still holding my arm tightly and she was white as a sheet. I had a feeling she had felt the rather strong effect of the Dementors as well. My sixth year at Hogwarts I hadn't experienced more than the typical sense of eternal dread and cold that came with their presence. I guess I didn't have enough horrible memories then to make me appetizing to them. Now I had a few, and now I understood why Harry probably fell off his broom during that quidditch match. That was such a bad win.

I knocked on the door quickly and was surprised to see that it was Remus who answered it, it took him less than moment of looking at us to realize what had happened, "Come in, sit down. Molly we need chocolate."

All of them were sipping on tea and looking up at us in surprise. I had heard that Fleur and Bill were engaged but I was a bit surprised to see her sitting there. She seemed to be almost sitting in his lap at this point. I wondered if she remembered asking me to the Yule Ball, I wondered if she remembered Ron asking her to the Yule Ball. I glanced at Louisa as we were ushered into chairs by a concerned Mrs. Weasley. She was pressing several chocolate frog packages into our hands.

"What happened dears?"

"I was picking Louisa up so she could be here for Harry's birthday. Dementors attacked us." I told her and nibbled on the candy, surprised at how quickly it seemed to help, "Happy Birthday Harry."

"I used magic," Louisa said suddenly, "I'm not going to have to go to court am I?"

"Her trunk got left behind," I remembered suddenly.

Remus nodded, "I'll fetch your things Louisa. Don't worry, I'm sure Dumbledore will handle it. The ministry knows that Dementors are out and about, the new Minister of Magic will have no problem with you defending yourself. Particularly when you're so close to being of age."

Louisa nodded and seemed to relax as Remus popped away to go get her things. It didn't take long until we were both feeling better and the conversation turned to much more pleasant things. Fleur kept going on and on about wedding plans, which was obnoxious, and while Ron seemed rapt all of the girls were clearly annoyed. I didn't find it very interesting to be honest. Sure, Fleur was beautiful, but I had always found her very shallow. I thought she put way too much stock in her own beauty, I wondered if people would be as prone to like her when she was a wrinkled and elderly woman. I had never particularly fallen for her charms either, I had felt the affects of her veela blood when she was trying to ask me to the ball, but now I was very unimpressed. I glanced at Louisa who made a face at me behind her hand as Fleur was discussing flowers and stroking Bill's cheek. I snorted and tried to cover it up as a cough, but I think Fleur caught on because she was looking at me, but at least she was smiling.

"Are you talking about marriage yet Ced-reek?" She asked and glanced at Louisa pointedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly, handing Ron the collector's card from my chocolate frog so he could decide if he wanted it or not.

"Oh yes, tell us how you two are doing," Mrs. Weasley jumped on the topic, "I always said that you two would be such a great couple. A very handsome couple! Any plans after Louisa finishes her final year? Don't feel the need to rush into things though, it's perfectly fine to take it slow." She gave Bill a very meaningful look before turning back to us.

We both blinked at her for a long moment. She was so enthusiastic and looking from one to the other with a very pleased expression on her face. I had honestly forgotten how many people thought Louisa and I were an item. Ever since Sirius died we hadn't really had anyone point it out. Without Sirius and the twins around constantly to act super protective over Louisa and give me scrutinizing looks I had let it slip my mind. It was to be expected I guess, especially after I kissed her in front of the half the school last year.

"No!" Louisa laughed suddenly, "Are you kidding? Cedric and I aren't a couple. Never have been," she shook her head as if this was a truly absurd idea.

"But that kiss..." Ginny said, "I saw it, in the Great Hall... it was a great kiss."

Louisa snorted, "Cedric did that to make Umbridge angry, that's all."

"Yeah," I agreed uncomfortably. It had been a good kiss, I did want to go out with Louisa, but it was becoming more and more obvious that the thought had never even crossed her mind. So I suddenly became very interested in the fraying seam in my trousers. I pulled at it absently and forced myself to keep my expression blank as I felt several pairs of eyes on me.

"Oh come on, you guys never even thought about it?" Ron rolled his eyes, "I mean... it's pretty obvious. You can tell us you know, it's it's not like we're going to try to get you fired or anything Cedric."

"Not worried about that, we're not dating," I cleared my throat, "So how's your sister, Fleur?"

"Very excited for ze wedding," Fleur started off again, "Gabrielle and Geenny will be bridesmaids. Zey will look so nice togezer. I'm still deciding on colors for ze dresses..."

Ginny and Hermione and sighed and exchanged an annoyed look. Harry was just eyeing the collector's card I had given Ron and Mrs. Weasley looked very defeated as she listened to her future daughter in law talk. I felt her gaze before I noticed it out of the corner of my eye. Louisa was eyeing me, and I tried to not look up. In the end I couldn't hold out for long, I could feel those dark eyes boring into the side of my head and I shifted uncomfortably for a few moments before I gave in. I turned and met her questioning gaze, she frowned at me before standing and starting upstairs. No one seemed to notice her departure, or just didn't think anything of it. I groaned inwardly and got up after a few minutes and followed her up the stairs. She was in Percy's old room where Remus had left her trunk. She was sitting on the bed when I got there and I sighed at her look.

"What is it?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"I can tell something's up Cedric, I would rather you just told me!" She huffed and looked at me expectantly.

"Fine," I closed the door, "Fine fine fine..." I rubbed my suddenly clammy palms on the front of my pants, "I have thought about dating you, Louisa. Not very seriously at first. I mean I was clueless for the longest time. Even when Cho pointed it out, when everyone thought it... I was so thick. Well, that kiss... er... it cleared things up." I was a blabbering buffoon.

She stared at me, "I... don't know what to say."

"Exaclty," I rolled my eyes, "That's why I didn't bring it up, because it's laughable to you!"

"No, it's not..." She shook her head, suddenly blushing, "It's not Cedric. I'm sorry. I just... never thought about it. I always thought you and I were friends. Listen, I don't think we could... be more."

"Why not?"

"Well, you are an Assistant Professor at Hogwarts again..."

"Dumbledore made it clear that nobody would care," I said simply, "Next reason."

"It still wouldn't be the best idea!" Louisa said defensively, "I just... I don't know it's such a weird idea for me." She shook her head, "I don't think it's a realistic idea. I think we'd end up regretting it."

"Okay, great," I had always expected as much, but it still stung, "Let's go back downstairs then."

* * *

Things didn't exactly go back to normal between the two of us right away after that little talk. I was determined not to let it change how I acted around her, but it would be a lie to say that it didn't. I was still plenty friendly with her, but I kept more distance. Gone were the days of putting an arm around her shoulders or sitting close to her at the table. I was trying to forget what her hair smelled like, about the times spent pouring over copies of the Quibbler with her head on my shoulder... all of it. It was Louisa that the others noticed. She was being much more polite around me, it was a different sort of distance. Fortunately after a few days she was starting to act more like herself. That didn't stop Ginny and Hermione from talking quietly to one another and giving us curious looks.

By the time we went shopping for everyones school supplies in Diagon Alley we were as close to normal as I hoped to expect. Mrs. Weasley was a nervous wreck the entire time, even with Hagrid there as extra protection. So when it came up it seemed unlikely that she would let us split up into groups to get the shopping done more efficiently. It took some urging but eventually she let Ron, Harry, and Hermione go to get new robes with Hagrid while we all went to Flourish and Blotts. Louisa finished her book shopping fairly quickly and we both went out to continue on our way. I hadn't been to Diagon Alley for a while, I wasn't surprised by it's appearance, but it was still eerie to me.

Mostly everything was boarded up and it was shockingly deserted with the upcoming school year. The people that were there were walking around quickly and jumping at every sound or shift in the breeze. Louisa finished her shopping quickly, I knew she was probably eager to visit Fred and George at their shop. Still, we waited on the others to catch up with us before we started in that direction. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was the only shop in Diagon Alley that didn't seem like it was trying to hide. Quite the opposite. If a building could scream and jump around this would be that building.

"U-NO-POO..." Louisa breathed and covered her mouth quickly to try and stifle a laugh.

I let myself chuckle silently and shook my head. Well, they certainly didn't disappoint. I hurried through the door after Louisa, definitely curious to see what all they had come up with since they left school. The time we spent perusing the shelves of the shop was the closest we had been to the way we were before. Louisa had been given a very warm greeting from the twins and told everything she wanted would be half price. She just shook her head and started to shop happily. She looked up when they were showing Hermione and Ginny their assorted love potions.

Louisa rolled her eyes, "Why do you assume only girls would want love potions? Guys would probably use them too. I mean Ron would probably use some on Fleur." There was a snicker from Ginny and the twins, "Oh, I'm kidding Ronald!"

"That's definitely true Lou," George agreed with her.

"Come to think of it none of you ladies get to purchase any of the potions. I'm sure you don't need it." Fred bowed her dramatically.

"Especially since Ginny is blowing through boyfriends like their nothing," Ron noted bitterly and his sister punched him in the arm.

After that I spent my time in the back room with the more serious Weasley products helping Louisa pick some out. I was sure Filch would find a way to ban them, but I had a feeling Louisa wouldn't care. I didn't really care either. However, Fred and George were still giving me strange suspicious looks as I leaned over to examine something Louisa had picked up. Clearly they were still under the impression that we were secretly dating. This time their looks and assumptions made me more uncomfortable than ever before. I tried to ignore them though. Apparently Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared for a spell but claimed to have been in the back room with us. It was later at the Burrow that we got the explanation. I personally agreed with Ron and Hermione that it seemed unlikely.

* * *

Everyone was pretty busy with the start of year once we were back at school. Harry had, of course, given us all a scare by getting bested by Draco Malfoy on the train. I remained uncertain about his theories concerning Malfoy. It came as a surprise to everyone that Snape had finally succeeded in becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at last. I was mostly just happy that Louisa and I were back on such good terms. She was in her final year though so she was actually quite busy, but she seemed okay. All traces of her short breakdown at the end of last term seemed to be gone. She still got that sad look in her eyes when she thought about Sirius, or he was mentioned. Which was understandable. Otherwise she seemed mostly back to being herself.

I was also pretty busy with most of my classes. So I had to make plans to meet her in the Room of Requirement for her to fill me in on Harry's first lesson with Dumbledore. I understood the significance of this to Louisa. It wasn't just Voldemort's history but the story of her ancestry as well. It was definitely... disturbing. The fact that he was conceived while his father was under the influence of some sort of love potion or spell was interesting. That couldn't lead to a healthy child, certainly that must have some negative side effects besides a dead beat dad and a crazy mother. In the meantime Louisa's seventeenth birthday came and went. She insisted I not get her anything, I think that was partially due to our discussion at the Burrow. I felt especially bad about it since I knew that, much like the clock at the Weasley's Harry's and my hands were stuck on Mortal Peril, and Sirius was still on Lost.

I expected the first visit to Hogsmeade to be very relaxing, I was ready to get away from my classes. I enjoyed teaching but for some reason the hoards of giggling and blushing girls in them seemed to have increased and gotten worse. They lingered after class, they got there early. They would ask me questions rather than Professor Flitwick, or McGonagall even though it was really their class. Several girls had insisted I help them with their flying technique when I helped Madam Hooch teach the first years how to fly. Maybe it just got on my nerves more this year because I knew I was in a situation of unrequited feelings with a girl. Still, walking through the cold and the snow with Louisa to the Three Broomsticks was great. I was able to forget that she didn't want to be with me, and just enjoy her company as we trudged along with our scarves wrapped tightly around our necks and gloved hands in our pockets.

Of course then we found out that Mundungus had been stealing from Grimmauld Place. Louisa didn't seem too concerned, she was annoyed certainly, but she insisted that she knew Sirius had never liked that stuff much. Still, it irked me. I mean Sirius had been nice to Mundungus and he was just stealing from his daughter and godson now? It was despicable and it took until I was almost finished with my butterbeer to get rid of that feeling. We left the trio in the pub to go look around in some of the shops before starting back up the path toward the school.

"So, Harry still thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater?" I asked as we walked, I glanced back through the blowing snow and saw that the closest people were two students a ways behind us so I wasn't worried about being overheard.

"Yes," Louisa shrugged, "I think he might be on to something."

"What?" I blinked at her in surprise.

Louisa shrugged, "Who is to say that Voldemort wouldn't resort to using a teenager. Draco is in Hogwarts, which is ideal, and he's a Malfoy. It might be partially as a punishment for Lucius Malfoy messing up at the Ministry and losing the prophecy."

"So you think Draco is seriously going to be a Death Eater?" I just couldn't picture it.

"I don't know, Malfoy is awful. He's a bully, but behind it all he's not 'evil' so to speak. I think he desperately wants to be evil, but at the end of the day I don't think Malfoy is a murderer." Louisa said thoughtfully, "He'll probably end up like my uncle Regulus and defect."

I guess I saw her point. I always thought of Malfoy as a coward, and he did do an awful lot of showboating. It would make sense that all of that was him trying to live up to the family legacy. I still had a hard time imagining that he would be trusted by Voldemort, but maybe that wasn't the point. Maybe it was like Louisa said and this was more of a punishment. Maybe he didn't expect Draco to actually succeed at whatever he had asked him to do. There was a bloodcurdling scream from behind us and we stopped dead and spun around. One of the two figures I had seen walking behind us earlier was rising into the air with her arms raised and screaming in either terror or agony.

"Cedric!" Louisa gasped and gripped my arm.

I nodded and started running to help them pull her down, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other girl were trying to pull Katie Bell down. She collapsed quite suddenly and I helped to lower her down onto the ground where she lay quite motionless. Her friend was hysterically trying to explain what had happened, it became obvious she had been cursed by whatever was in that package.

"I'll send for help," I said quickly and pulled out my wand, "_Expecto Patronum!" _The bear leapt out of my wand and went bounding up in the direction of Hagrid's hut. I pulled my scarf off and gathered up the necklace carefully before the others could risk it.

"Careful..." Louisa urged me anxiously and leaned over Katie Bell again.

Hermione was trying to calm down her friend as Hagrid came racing through the snow, "Hagrid, she's been cursed by something." I told him quickly and he looked at her prone form in shock for a moment before he carefully scooped her up out of the snow and started toward the castle. I was right at his heels with the object in question, they would probably need it to help figure out what sort of curse it was. Plus, it definitely wasn't something that needed to be left laying around for someone else to get hurt.

After I gave my testimony of McGonagall she went to speak to the other students and I joined up with Louisa again. She was walking and looking very anxious, so I didn't speak, I just walked with her. I was also wondering what she was thinking. What happened to Katie was awful, and it certainly left me feeling helpless. I hadn't been able to help her, and suddenly I was very worried about our safety here. Suddenly Hogwarts didn't seem so formidable, plus Dumbledore was gone a lot of the time. I glanced at Louisa and felt fear grip me. It could have been her, what if she had been the one to go to the bathroom at the wrong time and come back with a cursed object? What if she hadn't survived it.

I looked up and saw we were standing at the entrance to the Room of Requirement, I didn't say anything and just followed her inside. It looked like it did when we used it last time, it looked like a cozy living room full of couches and cushions with a fire roaring in the fire place and bookshelves lined with interesting titles. Louisa went and fell onto one of the sofas looking exceptionally troubled. This was the first time in a while that I was worried about what Dumbledore had said, that she would lose confidence in herself.

I sat down next her, "I'm sure Katie will be okay. Madam Pomfrey is the best, and I don't think she touched much of it..."

"Yes, you're right." Louisa nodded, "Katie will be okay, she's strong. I wish you hadn't picked that thing up though! With a scarf Cedric? You could have been killed if it slipped!"

I blinked at this reaction, "I... I had to do it. I could exactly let Harry or the others handle it..."

She was giving me very strange look that was a mixture of anger and fear, then she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. The flaming butterflies were exploding in my chest, filling my whole body with heat. It had been a while since I had smelled the honey and lavender from her hair and I was careful to breath it in, because I had a feeling this wouldn't last.

I was right.

Louisa pulled away from me, her eyes were wide with fear and surprise, "Cedric. I'm sorry... I can't. I really can't. You deserve better than... I'm sorry!"

I swallowed and stood up quickly as she made a dash for the door, "Louisa!"

She paused with her hand on the handle, "Cedric, please. Just... please. Can we just, be the way we were? That's what I need! I need my best friend not... a boyfriend."

I struggled to come up with something to say as she wrenched the door open and nearly ran out. The door closed behind her so that I couldn't hear her hurried steps in the corridor and I groaned and just fell back onto the sofa. I felt so deflated. For half a second I had thought that it could be simple, that we were going to be together. Of course it wasn't, nothing had been simple since I had met Louisa. It had been action packed and confusing and challenging... the only thing that had ever been easy was in those rare moments of contentment. Like when we were curled up on the dusty old sofa at Grimmauld place. Suddenly that seemed like an impossibility now, there would be too much pressure in those little moments, too much expectation.

I could hope though, she had kissed me, she had seen me handle a dangerous artifact and it had sparked something in her. Something that, like me, she hadn't realized before then. I knew my realization had come quite suddenly, it had hit me like a hex to the chest, and I had gotten fair warning from Cho. Louisa had only thought about it for a few months after our talk over the summer. I was an idiot, and Louisa was complicated. I should have known that it would never be like it had been with Cho or any other girl. Louisa had too many dark secrets weighing on her. The thought that I deserved better was laughable, but it proved that Dumbledore had known what he was talking about when he had warned me about this. Louisa was still under the impression that her blood was somehow tainted by evil. I didn't know what to do anymore, and the one person I would normally ask I couldn't.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Here is the ninth chapter! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

I wouldn't say that I necessarily forgot that Voldemort had returned, but it was in the back of my mind. The Earth was still turning, and Hogwarts was still Hogwarts. In fact, despite the looming darkness on the edge of everyone's thoughts this seemed to be the year of romance... or at least drama. Ron was suddenly snogging Lavender Brown all over the school, it was not tastefully done but to each his own. Hermione had seemingly stopped talking to Ron altogether. It was pretty easy to guess why, though I had never pictured them as a couple. They bickered too much, but then again I hadn't exactly fallen for the girl everyone thought I would either. Ginny and Dean Thomas were still a thing, though from what I could tell they weren't very blissful at the moment. Harry didn't seem to be interested in anyone, but that didn't stop almost the entire female student population from being interested in him. There was genuine concern that he was going to drugged with a love potion, I even heard a few girls talking about it in the halls. It seemed Fred and George had found ways to smuggle their banned products into the school for students in need. Fortunately Harry seemed to have escaped it so far.

It didn't occur to me that I might need to be keeping an eye on my food as well. Sure, the girls in my classes would giggle and blush around me but that wasn't completely unexpected. I could never really deny I was handsome, plus I was only nineteen so a fair bit younger than any of their other professors. I figured this was how Gilderoy Lockhart had felt his year here, except he had probably enjoyed it whereas I was growing more and more uncomfortable. I only helped with first and second year students, but the third years I had taught last year didn't seem to want to move on. Constantly they were arriving in my little office to ask me questions or give me presents. I saw 'Mrs. Diggory' scribbled on the margins of many a textbook as a passed, but still, these girls were thirteen at the oldest. It seemed unlikely that they would take it beyond an innocent crush. Or at least that's what I thought until one afternoon I was sitting in my office and grading some homework that had been turned in for Charms. That was part of my job, helping the professors with their workload. They were so quiet that I didn't hear them enter, and had clue they were there until they were right in front of my desk.

This was easily one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. Three third year girls I recognized from my classes last year were standing as close to the desk as they dared with huge eager smiles on their faces. None of them spoke, they just stared and didn't seem to be blinking. It was enough to make me wonder if girls did blink, maybe I had just assumed that they did all these years. Oh, never mind, the girl on the right just blinked. I cleared my throat and leaned back in my chair, still a little bit alarmed.

"Can I help you... er..."

"Siobhan, Melanie, and Kate, remember? From last year?" The one to the left said enthusiastically.

I nodded, "Of course... is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Kate said, "We just thought that you were working really hard this year."

"And we never got to tell you how brave it was to stand up to Umbridge last year, it was amazing," Siobhan nodded eagerly.

"Then what you did at the Ministry of Magic! I mean, you almost _died _right!" Melanie let out a very dreamy sigh.

"Yeah, and we thought you could use a treat," Siobhan added quickly and Kate held up the box of sweets.

"We got them from Honeydukes on our first visit," Kate told me proudly.

"The one where you practically saved Katie Bell's life!" Melanie exclaimed happily.

"Anyway, we thought you deserved something special Professor Diggory." Kate set the box on my desk, "They are really good."

"Oh, thank you... ladies." I said awkwardly and eyed the package, "That was very kind." I looked at the clock and couldn't help a relieved sigh, "Almost time for dinner, you had best start down to the Great Hall."

"Aren't you going to try some of them?" Siabhan said a little too earnestly.

"Of course, I love Honeydukes," I assured her, "However, I think I will save them for later, after the feast." They all beamed at me before they turned and nearly raced out of the room, they didn't close the door and I heard them snickering loudly as they left.

"I think he'll eat mine first!"

"No! He's going to eat mine and fall in love with me!"

"You? No way!"

I slid the package off my desk and into the wastebasket, "Girls... are insane." I decided and shook my head.

On my way down to the Great Hall I was stopped by another group of girls, only from this years' class, who were desperately confused about the very simple homework. I sighed and started to explain it to them as quickly as I could, trying to urge them to move along for dinner when a friendly voice called out to me.

"I'm sure you girls can handle it," I told them and turned with relief to where Cho was approaching.

She smiled and watched the girls walked away looking quite dejected, "You looked very uncomfortable. I thought I should save you."

"Thank you," I nodded, "I don't know what's gotten into the girls this year. They've all gone mad. Most of them anyway... I'm pretty sure there is a box of sweets in my office that are heavily dosed with love potions."

Cho laughed, "Oh, what a hard life it must be."

I laughed and shook my head as we started walking toward the great hall. We were able to chat pretty pleasantly, I hadn't really spoken to Cho much since we broke up, mostly we talked about Quidditch and her hopes for the Ravenclaw team to win this year. I wasn't so sure, Harry seemed to have put together a pretty solid team and Ron seemed to have gotten over his nerves.

"Yeah well, I'm holding out for Hufflepuff," I told her, "I wish we could have played my last year, but with the tournament..." I shrugged.

"I'm sure you would have won, you were a great captain." Cho told me and I smiled at her.

We were in the Entrance hall now and suddenly I saw Cho look past me and get a very odd look on her face, "I'll see you around Cedric," she said suddenly and rushed off into the Great Hall where students were gathering.

I looked in the direction she had and saw only Louisa standing with Hermione, Louisa gave me an irritated look and stormed off into the Great Hall as well. I blinked and moved over to Hermione to inquire as to what exactly was wrong with Louisa.

"You really can't guess?" Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently, "She saw you talking with Cho, having a great time. She's jealous."

I couldn't hold back the wave of triumph I felt at these words, "Oh..." then suddenly it was replaced with impatience, "But, she's the one who doesn't want to date me!"

"Just because that's what she says doesn't mean thats what she is feeling," Hermione shook her head and just walked away.

I groaned inwardly, all the girls had gone mad. Why should she be jealous of me talking to Cho! I hadn't dated Cho for ages! I had tried to ask her out, I had wanted to date Louisa. It wasn't my fault she was determined not to date me! Sure she'd kiss me randomly and run off talking about me deserving better. Better than what? Now after that little speech of just needing a friend she was going to get angry at me when I spoke to other girls? All the girls this year were insane. I determined that the House elves must be slipping some sort of crazy potion into the pumpkin juice.

* * *

March first rolled around and I got up and started down toward the Great Hall for breakfast. I was stopped suddenly by a student who had a note from Professor Slughorn. I had started helping him some with his classes because he had asked, but mostly that entailed me cleaning up after disastrous concoctions. I hadn't really spoken to him much, so I assumed he wanted to talk to me about taking on more duties in the classes. I couldn't imagine what else he could possibly have to say. So I went down to his office in the dungeon, ignoring the early morning hunger and just hoped it would be a quick conversation.

"Oh hello Cedric, my boy!" Slughorn beamed at me when he answered the knock at his door, "Come in, come in... I've been wanting to speak with you."

I moved into the room and was ushered into a chair, "Is it about the classes professor?"

"No, nothing like that, certainly not," He paused, "You should have a drink! Not too early for a nip. I have some great mead, from the Three Broomsticks... oh dear. It was meant to be a Christmas present for Dumbledore," He frowned at the bottle, "Well... I suppose it's a bit too late now. We can enjoy it can't we?"

Before I could object he had poured me a goblet and pushed it into my hand, he himself poured a drink but did not start drinking. I could tell that there was something very specific on his mind that he wanted to ask me about. Maybe he wanted to know more about Harry? I couldn't imagine why he would want to talk to me, I wasn't nearly as close to Harry as I was to Louisa. She was probably the only reason I spent as much time with him as I did.

"I was wondering about your friend, or at least I've been told you're very close, Louisa Black." Slughorn said pleasantly, "I tried inviting her to several of my dinners but she never came! Didn't even come to my party. She's a decent hand at potion making though, a sight better than most I'd say. Certainly no genius but definitely a talent."

"Louisa is a very bright witch. She's good at every subject she takes... except for Divination," I sighed, figuring that's what he wanted to know, her grades.

"Oh, interesting, I'm sure, very bright girl," Slughorn nodded a bit impatiently, "I just can't shake how familiar she is, she reminds me very much of someone I taught... I just can't place my finger on who. She doesn't look much like Sirius either so that can't be it. I was wondering if you knew if her mother went to Hogwarts in my day?"

This seemed like an odd conversation, "Uh, no, Marie Randall went to Beauxbatons. Her grandmother went here though."

"Oh, maybe that's it! Randall... Randall... it doesn't ring any bells. I would definitely remember it I would think, maybe not after all. What about her grandfather?"

I swallowed suddenly, this conversation had gone to a bad place very quickly, "I think he was French." I said but had a thought. I had seen a photograph once that Louisa had taped on the inside of her trunk, in the photo was a older woman with blonde hair and green eyes standing with her arm around a teenage girl in the powder blue silk Beauxbaton uniform. I knew it to be Jane and Marie Randall in the picture. Where Jane was fair Marie had been dark, with the same dark thick and silky hair that Louisa had. The same dark expressive eyes, the same features with only varied differences. Features she hadn't inherited from the Randall side of the family. I had the very sick feeling that I knew exactly who Louisa reminded Slughorn of, one of his favored students in his old days. Tom Riddle. I felt a sense of protectiveness flair up inside me, I didn't have anything against Slughorn but he was very talkative.

"Yes, he was French," I said more confidently, he looked disappointed so I took a small sip of the mead to be polite and stood, "I must get to breakfast. I'll talk to you later Horace."

I cleared my throat against an odd scratching sensation that had suddenly developed but thought little of it. It seemed as though Slughorn was about to object when there was a knock at the door and I turned and hurried over, "Oh look Professor, it's Harry. I'll leave you two to it."

I turned hurried out past a worried looking Harry, I noted that Ron looked rather dreamy but as I hurried off my coughing drowned out whatever they were saying. I rubbed my throat and let out another hacking cough as I pulled back a tapestry and started up the winding staircase of a shortcut when I had to stop. I coughed desperately as if attempting to dislodge something from my throat. I put my hand on the stone wall to steady myself. I was finding it very difficult to breath and each cough sent burning pain down into my chest. Something was wrong, I moved to get up the stairs quickly but another spell of coughing made me stumble. I lost my footing altogether and felt myself falling backward, then all was darkness.

"He's waking up!" A voice said quickly, "Someone get Madam Pomfrey!"

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked at the bright sunlight that was streaming pleasantly through the windows of the hospital wing. I turned to my right and saw Ron was sitting up against some pillows in the bed next to me, he looked a bit pale and weak but he gave me an amused smile. Harry and Hermione stood on the opposite side of his bed while Ginny was perched on the foot of it. They were all looking at me curiously.

"So, you drank some of Slughorn's mead too?" Ron asked amiably.

I nodded slowly and moved to sat up, I felt very weak but otherwise I seemed okay, then Madam Pomfrey was bustling over. She helped wedge some more feather pillows behind my back and insisted I drink a potion that she pushed into my hands. I drank it slowly, knowing they were all watching me, when I had finished and my mind had cleared somewhat I turned to them, "What happened?"

"The mead was poisoned," Harry said, "Ron took a gulp and nearly died."

"Harry saved me with a bezoar." Ron said cheerfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them, "Madam Pomfrey said that you had a much smaller amount, but Louisa didn't find you until breakfast was nearly over! Mostly they were worried about your head after you fell, but she fixed you up okay."

"Oh..." I glanced around suddenly at the mention of Louisa, but she wasn't there, "Louisa found me?"

"Yeah," Ginny said quickly, "She should be by any second. She has been here almost all night worrying about you... both."

"Dumbledore wanted to speak with her, probably about what happened," Hermione told me.

"We think the mead was meant for Dumbledore," Harry added, "Probably the necklace too."

"He said it was supposed to be Dumbledore's Christmas present," I noted tiredly.

"All right, all of you out, they need to rest!" Madam Pomfrey reappeared and ushered our visitors out.

Ron seemed just as weak as I felt, as soon as they had left he was snoring with his mouth wide open beside me. I smiled and shook my head, closing my eyes, I was awfully tired. When I woke I felt a weight sitting on my bed, and I could still hear Ron snoring softly beside me. I opened my eyes and rubbed at them to look up at Louisa. She was perched on the edge of the mattress and she smiled down at me.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," She greeted softly so as not to wake Ron up.

I smiled, "I was never in any real danger," I told her, "This was all a plan to get you to talk to me again."

"You're an idiot."

"Worked didn't it?" I grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile broadly back.

"You're still an idiot."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for whatever it was you were cross with me about?"

Louisa's cheeks turned a bit pink and she looked down to pick a bit of lint off of her skirt. I thought vaguely back to two years ago when I had thought of her as not being a great beauty, pretty as the best of times. I had been right about the potential though. It seemed that for no real reason every year she was growing more and more attractive. There was no real discernible difference, but everyone noticed it. Louisa had gone from pretty to breathtaking in a few short years. I looked down at where her hand was laying on the sheets close to my own, her pale elegant fingers tucked into a fold of fabric. Those horrible white words on the back of her hand from last year were still as bright as ever. I doubted they would ever fade away. I didn't consider what I was doing, I just slid my fingers into hers and smiled.

"Cedric..." She started to object suddenly but I tightened grip ever so slightly.

I shook my head, "I'm wounded, humor me."

Louisa couldn't help a grin at that and she stopped trying to pull away, we sat like that until Ron woke up and she needed to leave to study. I let her hand go begrudgingly and just leaned back as she left, I was feeling significantly better now. I would be an idiot to expect a little hand holding meant that she had suddenly decided that it would be okay to be with me, but hey, it didn't hurt.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ron looked at my quizzically, "You look like someone slipped you some love potion."

"No, I'm fine. I don't eat everything in sight like some people," I quipped and he laughed.

"You're all right Diggory, I take back most of the mean things I said about you when the tournament was going on."

"Brilliant, that's all I ever wanted, was your acceptance," We laughed again then the conversation moved on to quidditch.

* * *

"I saw him."

I had been released from the hospital wing and was walking down by the lake with Louisa, enjoying the warming climate.

"What do you mean?" I asked absently and glanced out over the black lake.

"Tom Riddle. My great grandmother too," Louisa bit her lip, "Dumbledore has been showing me the memories. Harry doesn't know, he wouldn't understand why..."

I looked at her and nodded slowly, "Why did Dumbledore want to show them to you?"

"He says it will be good for me to have seen it too, so I can help Harry properly," Louisa nodded and then stopped, looking at me, "Is it wrong that I was curious? I know he's evil and horrible but... I wanted to know."

I stopped as well and put my hands in my pockets, shifting thoughtfully, "No, I don't think it's wrong. I just think it's natural to want to know about things like that," I shrugged, "I once spent a summer going through all of my family history. It didn't mean anything much to me, I just wanted to know where I came from."

"I look like him. Mum and I... we took after him." She looked up suddenly, "Before he got scary looking."

"Obviously," I grinned, "That doesn't matter Louisa."

"He was likable. All of his professors adored him, he was a prefect, he must have just seemed like..."

"Like me?" I interjected, thinking to what she had said the first time this had come up.

"Well, yes, except secretly evil." Louisa reasoned.

"And not nearly as handsome right?" I smirked.

She laughed and we started walking again, "My great grandmother wasn't bad. She didn't mean harm I don't think. She was abused and desperately in love with an idea. I think she just wanted to be happy, she didn't go about it the right way."

"Makes sense, unrequited love can certainly make someone act crazy," I shrugged and just looked ahead when she gave me a sharp look.

"Slughorn thinks you remind him of someone," I said after a pause, "I told him your grandfather was French."

"Oh..." She looked alarmed, "Well, good. He probably won't put two and two together."

Louisa looked concerned though and stared out over the lake thoughtfully, I nodded, "About time for the match don't you think?"

"If Ron's not well then why are you out of bed?" She asked me suddenly, "He's still in the hospital wing and can't play today. That's why Harry had to let Cormac-Oh-So-Impressive-McLaggen play Keeper."

"I got a smaller dosage remember?" I chuckled, "Come on, let's go watch McLaggen drive Harry mad."

He did just that, not just Harry, but he spent the entire game focusing on everyone else on the team rather than his own job. They let Luna Lovegood do the commentary though, it was brilliant. We sat up in the back row of the Gryffindor stands clutching our sides from laughter. I was really starting to like Luna, sure she was a little off, but it was nice. She was honest at least, definitely good to have someone honest around. McLaggen was suddenly taking the bat from one of the beaters to demonstrate a proper swing. We watched Harry streak across the sky, face livid and screaming at McLaggen. Then the bludger hit. The entire stadium gasped at once as the iron ball struck his head and a spurt of blood arched the aid and Harry slipped off his broom like a rag doll. Louisa and Hermione actually screamed but fortunately the other players caught him before he fell to his death. Louisa watched him get carted away, and I was surprised that she didn't go to rush to the hospital wing. Then I saw her watching McLaggen like a hawk, she was the first out of her seat when the game ended.

I hurried after her, I had seen her nearly rip out Fleur Delacour's hair when she had simply dissed Ron. I had known her to punch people in the face for calling her friends mudbloods. McLaggen had nearly caused Harry's death, and I was genuinely concerned that his life span was about to be cut quite short. On the field the entire team and rounded on the keeper who seemed indignant and defensive about what had happened. Louisa stormed through them all as if they were nothing, I couldn't see her face, but I knew the cold fury that would be burning in those dark eyes. McLaggen saw it too and had the sense to step back when she marched up to him.

"You despicable, incompetent, arrogant _peacock!_ You have lost the game for Gryffindor and nearly killed someone I consider to be family! Why don't we hit you in the head with a bludger a few times and see if there are any brains in there at all?!" She reached for Peake's bat but he had the sense to hold it away from her quickly, "No? it's your lucky day McLaggen, the mercy of Peakes has saved your head. You can keep what little brains you possess. Now get out of the uniform you don't deserve to wear it! If anyone ever lets you play on a team ever again I will personally find them and tell them what a blithering idiot they are!"

He was staring at her openmouthed but the team were all grinning in agreement to her sentiments. Without another word Louisa turned on her heal and stormed off toward the castle to go check on Harry. McLaggen looked at me with an expression that clearly wanted me to intervene, I just shrugged and hurried after her. Louisa seemed to have almost run out of steam by the time we got to the Hospital Wing. Still, she was the most quiet one of us until Harry had woken up and we had to tell him about the team's loss.

"But you should have been Louisa!" Ginny told him quickly, "I thought she was going to rip McLaggen's head off! We all wanted to," she shook her head, "She definitely put him in his place. Right, Cedric?"

I shook my head innocently, "I saw nothing, and heard nothing, don't drag me into this in case he calls up his well connected dad and gets me fired."

They all laughed at this and Louisa shook her head, "He is the absolute worst. Aside from Malfoy, and Snape... and Voldemort... and Bellatrix. He's certainly in the top ten worst people ever... top twenty at the most."

Harry grinned at her, "Thanks Lou for yelling at him when I couldn't."

"Don't I always?" She smiled.

"You certainly gave Fleur a piece of your mind when she was rude to Ron," Ginny smiled, "I heard about it. Sounded amazing."

"You did?" Ron blinked at her suddenly.

"Of course I did Ronald!" Louisa rolled her eyes, "She was awful to you. She'd have been lucky to have you too! I wish you would stop ogling her though, it lessens the whole thing."

His ears turned bright pink and he shook his head, "I don't..." then at the look we were all giving him he stopped.

Soon Madam Pomfrey had kicked us all out and I lagged behind with Louisa, grinning at her, "So are you my girlfriend yet or..."

Louisa blinked at me, "Cedric. I thought I made it clear..."

"What, that I deserve better? That's ridiculous!"

"And true," She said now very serious, "You should find someone else. Like Cho or someone. Don't worry about how I feel about it. I'll get over it, you need someone that's not... tainted."

"Tainted..." I scowled at the word, "You can't be serious!"

"Just drop it Cedric! This is for your own good!" She snapped suddenly and a few first years that came around the corner paused and looked at us in alarm, she took the opportunity to turn and vanish around the corner toward the Gryffindor Common room.

This time hit me way harder than the last, I felt as though someone had dropped lead in my stomach. I shouldn't have hoped she would have changed her mind... but we had been doing so well. Now she probably would avoid me again for weeks, if not longer. For my own good... I think I had the right to have a say in what I 'deserved'. I scowled angrily and just stalked back to my office. She was too stubborn, she had just decided we couldn't be together and I would have to pry that resolve out of her grip. I knew better than to think it possible to convince her. Louisa was not so easily swayed from something she had decided on doing. I knew this was a lost cause just like any time I had thought to try and keep her from entering into a dangerous situation. I knew I couldn't make her love me any more than I could have stopped her from going to the Ministry of Magic last year. Anymore than I could have stopped her from jumping in front of that killing curse for Harry. Louisa had decided that neither her nor my feelings mattered, that because of some meaningless ancestry we couldn't be together. I guess I could understand why, if I really considered it. If I knew Voldemort was my family, my blood, maybe I wouldn't be so eager to drag her into my madness. I sighed and fell into my chair, I could understand it, but that didn't mean I liked it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Here it is! Finally. I've been pretty busy so I know this has taken longer than usual to update. I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

"So what's new at Hogwarts?" Tonks leaned back in the rickety old chair creaked alarmingly, but she didn't seem to notice. I suspected the chair was older than Hogwarts itself and would eventually crumble under the slightest provocation.

I eyed her over my butterbeer curiously, I had noticed her decline since Sirius had died, and I was starting to suspect that it was about something unrelated. It had been almost a year and I still wasn't used to the absence of her vibrant pink hair. There was something else there, behind her eyes. A sort of lost and dejected look I felt familiar with. She seemed... heartbroken. I shrugged and looked down at my tankard, rubbing at a questionable smudge on the glass with my thumb. I hadn't exactly been thrilled to meet at the Hog's Head, but at least the bleak surroundings mirrored my mood. The Three Broomsticks would have been too cheerful to me at the moment.

"Ginny and Harry are a couple now apparently," I noted, "And Ron seems to have found a way to detach his face from Lavender Brown's."

Tonks managed a grim smile at this and shook her head, "Thought I heard something about Harry and that Malfoy kid."

"They got into it in a bathroom. Snape found them, he was shockingly vague about what happened," I replied and frowned at the thought, "I don't know much about it really. Been busy."

"What's going on with you then? You're looking a lot less shiny than usual."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're one to talk. You're looking a lot less pink than usual." I gave her mousy brown locks a pointed look.

"Touche Diggory," She raised her glass to me in surrender.

I glanced out the window, but it was so dingy on the outside I also caught my bleary reflection. I did look rather less like myself these days. I didn't remember making a conscious decision not to shave my facial hair, but it seemed at some point I had stopped. I rubbed the rough stubble on my jawline absently. My hair was definitely more unkempt than normal, it seemed I had also stopped grooming it carefully as well. My clothes were wrinkled, as though I couldn't be bothered to care for them properly either. Mostly I just looked tired, pale with darkening circles under my eyes.

"Not to say you're not still handsome," Tonks noted absently, "S'pose you'd have to go to a lot of trouble to accomplish that."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm blushing."

"No problem, Scruffy."

I smiled at her, "Maybe it's good that I don't look like myself. Like Cedric Diggory. Cedric Diggory the golden boy, the prefect, the do-gooder..."

"What's this about?" Her brow knit together as she looked at me.

"There was a time when everything was simple," I laughed humorlessly, "I knew who I was, I knew who I was going to be, I knew who I would probably end up with. Not anymore. I am altered beyond all recognition. Suppose my outside appearance should reflect that, in case people get confused and think I'm still Cedric Diggory the former."

"Who were you supposed to end up with Scruffy?" She was giving me an odd knowing look.

I chuckled, "Cho Chang. Or someone very much like her. Beautiful, kind, intelligent, shiny and uncomplicated."

"But you fell in love with Louisa instead," She laughed at the sharp look I gave her, "Oh please. It's more than just the two of you spending time together that tipped me off. You look at her like... I don't know. Like everything else is black and white and she's the only drop of color in the world. Or something, it's hard to describe."

I scratched my nose, "Yeah, well. She's too complicated it seems."

"I thought the feelings were mutual. Looked that way at least."

"Doesn't matter. You see, Louisa has decided that I am too good to be tainted by her... complications," I laughed coldly and took a sip of butterbeer, "What I want doesn't matter."

Tonks was giving me a very strange look now, her head cocked to one side thoughtfully. That's when I saw it, the look in her eyes was one that I had seen in the mirror over the past few weeks. We were both basically strays that had been tossed out into the cold and rain, rejected. I wracked my brain to think of who it could be that had don it to Tonks. Surely not Sirius? No, she was too good for Mundungus... Kingsley? Doubtful. Then I thought back to when we would have meetings about Lupin going underground with the other werewolves. I remembered the concern she had showed, the constant worry after.

"Remus?" I was surprised at how perplexed I sounded and I looked down at my hands sheepishly at the look she gave me.

Tonks snorted, "Seems we're in a similar boat Cedric. Though, I think mine is a bit more hopeless."

Yeah, it certainly put my relationship woes in perspective. Louisa was worried about bad blood but she wasn't about to turn into a monster anytime soon. She was also only two years younger than myself. Whereas Remus, while one of my favorite people, was a werewolf. I didn't much care what he was, but I could see the reasoning behind not wanting to have to put that burden on someone else. It was an unavoidable issue, one that would crop up around the same time every month. Then there was the age difference as well, he was quite a bit older from what I could tell. Though I knew that Remus looked older than he actually was, he seemed to get grayer every time I saw him. Was that a werewolf thing? Probably not. This didn't make me feel more hopeful, it just made me more annoyed. Louisa and Remus both deserved to be happy, but refused to see that. They were both running away from it, punishing themselves for things out of their control. It was stupid, and made me quite cross.

I have to admit, I wasn't very proud of how I acted in those weeks. There had been several times when Louisa and I had fallen out in the past, and most of those times it had been her avoiding me. This time the roles were reversed. I was the one avoiding her in the halls. Sure, part of it was because it made me angry. I was angry at her for not having a real conversation with me, for making this decision 'for my own good'. Mostly though, it just hurt too much, every time I saw her sitting with her friends out on the grounds it made the ache in my chest considerably more noticeable. I felt listless, and it was only now that I realized how much I had come to revolve around her. Over the past several years I had been working to gain her approval, ever since that first meeting on top of the hill around that moldy old boot. I had always wanted her to think well of me. I didn't regret it, not really. I thought I was better now. Now I knew what it meant to fight for something, I knew there were more important things than popularity. I knew that breaking the rules could be fun and even good.

I remembered what I had promised Dumbledore, that I would look after her, but I didn't know how. When I met Louisa before the World Cup she had been funny and confident and strong. She was still all of those things, but the self doubt Dumbledore had warned me about had been increasing. I had seen it, watched it get worse, I saw her struggle against it. I hated that I had no idea how to help her. She was unbelievably stubborn once she had made her mind about something. I had no idea how to get her to change her mind, to back down from a decision once made. Louisa had decided that she was 'tainted' with darkness, and I had no idea how to convince her otherwise. I figured I would have more luck convincing Snape that he was a pretty pretty princess.

* * *

I was useless. My patrols of the castle whenever Dumbledore left made me feel somewhat useful, but not really. I couldn't imagine how anything could happen inside those ancient walls. Hogwarts was a fortress. it was safe, even with Dumbledore absent, because he would always be back. It seemed silly to worry. My other patrols had been pretty dull, at most I would find a few kids sneaking out of their dorms after hours. Nothing sinister. On those nights I would mostly just see the others professors doing their own patrols. Tonight was going to be no different.

I stopped and peered out the window onto the grounds absently. Darkness had fallen and the moon cast the peaceful scene in a soothing silver glow. The black lake was so still that it looked like a huge slab of glass, reflecting the clear sky and the twinkling stars. A breeze rustled over the leaves of the Forbidden forest and swept ripples across the surface of the lake. I watched as the stars reflected on the surface danced over the little waves in the brief moment of chaos. Then all was still and quiet again.

"Cedric... are you all right?"

I looked up, wondering how long I had just been standing there, and looked right into those dark eyes I was so familiar with. "Yes, fine. Why are you not in Gryffindor Tower?"

"Something's going to happen tonight," The way she said it, I believed he. Then again I could hardly remember a time when I hadn't.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, we're guarding the Room of Requirement. I saw you on the map and thought we could use some extra help." Louisa turned to start walking back the way she had come.

"Who's we?" I followed her without hesitation.

"Basically the same gang from the Ministry of Magic last year, except without Harry. He's with Dumbledore trying to find a horcrux."

"A... what?" Apparently I had been further out of the loop than I had thought. Aside from Hagrid's giant spider friend dying I hadn't really kept up to day with Louisa and the others, I had been too busy avoiding her.

"Can't really go into that right now. That is a whole other conversation," She assured me, speaking quickly but calmly, "Whatever it is I think it's going to happen tonight. Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office when he ran into Professor Trelawney..."

"Sybil? Did she have another prophecy?"

"No, nothing like that," Louisa shook her head, "She had been trying to hide some things in the Room of Requirement only she heard someone celebrating in there. When she asked who it was they threw her out. You can see the obvious conclusion we came to?"

"Draco has finally fixed whatever it was he was working on in there."

"Exactly and with Dumbledore gone it would be the opportune time to strike. He hadn't come out of the room, we're sure of it. Whatever his plan is, it's happening tonight."

"How could Draco Malfoy possibly do anything?" I shook my head quickly but kept pace with her.

She stopped, we were almost there, "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling. Something bad is going to happen. It's too quiet."

She was right, it had been too quiet, too peaceful it was like the breath before the storm, "And you wanted to protect me from the big bad Draco Malfoy?" I couldn't help a grin and she rolled her eyes at me dramatically.

"Well, you do have a habit of almost getting killed. It's sort of your thing."

"I thought being pretty was my thing, and the only thing I had going for me if I remember accurately." I teased.

"The damsel in distress needs to be attractive Cedric," She replied easily, "Otherwise why would we bother?"

I laughed, "You're awful."

"Shut up."

We had gotten serious again by the time we rounded the corner where the little ragtag group had assembled. I had to stay, seeing them all together again definitely made me nervous. I was thinking about the last time they had all had an adventure together. They all still seemed pretty healthy, they were all standing upright at least so that was a major improvement. Then again we were two short of what I had expected, Luna and Hermione were nowhere to be seen. Hopefully five of us would be enough for whatever Draco had planned. Ron, Ginny, and Neville were all standing at the ready and looking serious.

"Luna and Hermione went to keep an eye on Snape's office, just in case," Ginny volunteered when we rounded the corner.

"Good idea I suppose," Louisa sighed and glanced toward the entrance to the room, "Any activity?"

"Not yet," Ron shook his head.

I bit my lip, "Maybe I should let some of the other members of the Order know what's going on. Several of them are here to help guard the castle while Dumbledore is away..."

"I hear something!" Neville said and sprang away from the entrance with his wand raised.

We all looked at the door as if holding our breathes. I had an absurd idea that Dobby would come teetering out with his tea cozy hat and this would all have been for nothing. Just a ridiculous idea. It seemed silly to hope that nothing bad would happen. Particularly with this assortment of individuals. Yet I knew, I had been foolish to think it would be a normal night. Everything I had learned over the past few minutes lined up a bit too perfectly for a disaster. Then again Harry Potter wasn't present so maybe the disaster would wait for his return. It would seem odd for anything dangerous to happen without Harry around, seeing as he was the magnet for all the trouble in the first place. Did bad things ever happen before Harry came to Hogwarts? I couldn't remember anything, at least not in my school career.

The door was thrown open and out came Draco Malfoy, his pointed face set in a determined expression and a grotesque rotting hand held high above his shining blond hair. that was about all I could observe before his other hand moved slightly and it all went black. This was easily the deepest darkness I had ever encountered. It seemed unreasonable that I could still move and breath freely in it. I heard the others shouting for each other and trying different spells to try and provide some light, I figured it wouldn't. This must be the Peruvian Darkness Powder from Fred and George's shop, they were too good to have a product that could be so easily fooled. I wished they hadn't sold any to Draco Malfoy though. Speaking of, I could hear his voice calling out above all the rest.

"This way!" I heard him shouting andI tried to place where it had come from.

I took a few halting steps into the nothingness with my arm raised in front of me. I felt my fingers make contact with someone's face. My index finger touched something slimy that I knew was an eye and my thumb had gone into their mouth as they cursed in pain. I recognized the voice.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Neville!" I said quickly and retracted my hand. Then I felt a very large person ram into my side and they shoved me so hard that I fell back onto the stone floor. That definitely hadn't been anyone from our group. Malfoy had done it, he had found a way to get Death Eaters into the castle and was leading them through the darkness with that horrible hand! I hissed when someone stepped on my fingers and moved to jerk away in case it was an enemy.

"Cedric?"

"Louisa!"

"Take my hand," She grabbed my ear awkwardly before I managed to get up and put my fingers through hers. Louisa was pulling was quickly through the darkness and she placed my hand against the cool stone wall of the corridor, "Follow the wall! We have to get out of the range of the darkness powder!"

I nodded, which was pretty stupid since no could see but I figured it was implied. I groped my way along the wall of the corridor as quickly as I dared and I just hoped I was going in the right direction. I stumbled out and blinked at the sudden light of the corridor, even though it was relatively dim the stark contrast from how I had just spent the last few minutes was alarming.

"Where did they go?" Neville looked around with wide eyes.

"We have to alert the others!" I said quickly, "Now!"

They all nodded and we started to sprint down the corridor with our wands still drawn and ready in case we encountered the Death Eaters again. It didn't take long until I was met with the very welcome sight of Remus, Tonks, Bill, MacGonagall, and Flitwick all looking at us in alarm.

"Death Eaters, Malfoy got them into the school!" I said quickly.

"Where were they going?"

"No idea, we lost them, darkness powder." I panted and glanced at Louisa who was scouring the map in her hands.

"I see them! Heading toward the Astronomy tower!" She exclaimed suddenly and then we were running again.

Malfoy looked much more surprised to see us this time when we met them in the corridor, and he certainly wasn't prepared this time. The corridor stayed lit and the shock of seeing us with reinforcements was clearly etched on his face. There was very little time to register all of this, all out war broke out almost immediately. I found myself fighting next to Tonks against a very large blond wizard who was sending curses flying around the chamber like they were fireworks.

"_Protego!_" I blocked a spell that ricocheted off a suit of armor and had been heading for my head.

A flash of light to my left gave me warning to duck and I felt the crackling of magic pass over my hair a little too close for comfort. I looked around frantically through all of the chaos, automatically seeking her out. Louisa was with Remus, that made me feel better. So I turned back to our opponent in time to block another curse that he sent my way. Between the dance we were having to do in order to avoid the curses he was raining down at on us willy nilly he was able to block most of what we sent at him.

"Filius! Alert Snape!" I heard MacGonagall shouting from somewhere behind me, clearly she was concerned that we were going to lose this fight.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _The blond wizard send off the green curse into the corridor and I followed it to see it dart between Louisa and Remus and strike a Death Eater in the chest. The Death eater collapsed at the foot of the staircase leading to the tower, that was suspicious, but I didn't have much time to try and think of what that meant.

Louisa was now dueling Draco and it looked as though she was winning, I remembered being impressed with her instinct for dueling last year at the Ministry. Clearly Draco had not been gifted with the same sort of fierceness. He was stumbling back away from her after she fired curses at him unrelentingly, her wand flying through the air like a sword. I turned and fired a few spells at at the Death Eater dueling Ginny. Then a red curse bounced off the wall and started toward me. I ducked to the side but I felt it brush against me and it knocked me back. I didn't get the full force of the stunning curse but it was enough to leave me quite dazed for a moment. I blinked my eyes slowly everything seemed to be blurring around me, all of the chaos made no sense.

"NO!" Her scream cut through it all and I looked up to see Louisa turning from Malfoy to where a dark figure had someone pinned to the ground, "_Inpedimenta!" _She cast and Fenrir Greyback was thrown off of his prey. The glimpse of red hair mixed in the blood told me it was likely one of the Weasleys.

Malfoy was taking his opportunity, "_Stupefy-" _

I aimed at his feet, "_Reducto!_" The stone blew up and knocked him off balance so that the curse missed Louisa by only a finger length at most.

Louisa was now locked in a battle with another Death Eater and I turned to try and help Tonks contain the large wizard once more. He was the one causing most of the damage and was the most worrisome at that point. I didn't have high hopes that he would continue to take out his own by accident. I was more worried about what his curses would do to those around us who were too busy fighting for their lives to pay attention to the curses he had shattering the windows around them.

"Neville!" I heard Louisa shout suddenly and I turned, Neville was laying on his back on the floor and looking very unwell. Most of the other Death Eaters seemed to have gone up into the tower.

I glanced at Tonks, who was holding her own very well and I hurried over to where the others were trying to break through some sort of magical block they had put on the entrance to the tower. Remus kept trying spells to bring it down but nothing seemed to be working. I remembered the Death Eater I had seen coming down from the tower and felt some hard and cold settle in my stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong. Snape swept past me in a flurry of dark robes and greasy hair, the others let him pass and he moved through the block without any trouble at all. A spell narrowly missed Remus so I turned my attentions back on the remaining Death Eaters quickly to help the others. Louisa had moved from Neville who was still prone on the floor and was kneeling in a puddle of blood by Bill's side trying to stop the bleeding.

I nodded, someone needed to make sure that our fallen were looked after, Louisa was a fighter but I knew she wasn't willing to count them out just because they were injured. She would protect them and keep them alive if she could. Bad blood... what a load of rubbish. I danced out of the way of a curse and sent one in the direction of my opponent when I saw Snape an the silvery head of Malfoy streak past me.

"Malfoy!" I called suddenly, that was wrong, Snape shouldn't be helping Malfoy escape. He had caused all of this! I turned to stop them when someone tackled me. I was hit by the sickening and metallic smell of blood and a very inhuman snarl in my ear told me that Greyback had re-entered the fray and decided not to let me pursue Malfoy and Snape.

I stabbed my wand back until I felt it make contact with him, "_Impedimenta!" _He went flying back off of me and I scrambled to my feet in time to hear the sound of the ceiling collapsing. I dove toward the wall quickly with my hands over my head and felt a sharp pain against my temple. That was soon forgotten as I blinked through the dust filled corridor trying to find her. Louisa was dueling a Death Eater with Ron, blood soaking into the knees of her robes and her left arm clutched awkwardly against her side. She was hurt. My stomach lurched and I forgot all about Snape and Malfoy. A rogue curse shattered the window to my right so I turned and cast at the large wizard, really losing patience with this one man wrecking crew.

"Harry!"

I looked back suddenly and saw Harry, who seemed to have come out of nowhere knocking the wizard Ginny had been dueling back and take off full speed in the direction Snape and fled. He wasn't far behind the blond wizard and two other Death Eaters, the kid was determined to get himself killed one way or another it seemed. I knew how this went, Harry went running off recklessly and Louisa was right behind ready to act as human shield if need be. Sure enough she noticed and was now sprinting down the hall after him. I groaned inwardly as she disappeared around the corner and I started after them. If they managed to catch up with them they would be outmatched, particularly with Louisa hurt.

I caught Remus' eye as I barreled past and he gave a short nod. They could hold their own here, someone had to go make sure the Trouble Twins stayed alive. I skidded around a corner and hurried toward the exit, I doubted they would be making a run for the vanishing cabinet at this point. It would be too risky if they thought we had managed to block it off. Had we? I didn't think they had sent anyone back to guard it, still. Front doors it was then, I ducked into a lesser known passage and skidded down the stairs at a dangerous rate of speed. When I burst out into the Entrance Hall Louisa and the large blond wizard were dueling. A curse missed her and shattered the giant Gryffindor hourglass, sending the rubies pouring out onto the floor like blood.

_"Stupefy!"_ She aimed at him quickly but he blocked it and sent a curse that knocked her back sharply.

I slid over the rubies to her side as he raced out the door and knelt down. She was already trying to sit up, her arm still held tightly against her side. It was broken, that much was obvious, it must have happened when someone had caused the roof to cave in during the battle. The blood that coated her fingers and stained her clothing seemed to all belong to Bill as I couldn't see any more than few scrapes on her. I was pulling her to her feet quickly when I heard Harry's voice.

"Out of the way!" Harry leapt down the staircase and cast us a nothing more than a glance before sprinting out the doors quickly.

"All of you get back to your common rooms!" I bellowed out at all of the pajama clad students that were cowering around and looking at us in shock and confusion.

Ernie Macmillon had reached the bottom of the staircase with that obstinate look on his face, he was going to insist on some answers. I didn't have patience for it right now. Especially since the other two Death Eaters were now running down the staircase.

"Ernie make yourself useful or scarce!" I shouted and pushed him out of the way as they started casting curses down at me.

_"Reducto!" _One shouted and the hourglass for Ravenclaw shattered and I was pelted suddenly with razor sharp shards of glass and gem stones.

I just turned and charged after them into the night, better to fight them out here anyway where there weren't a bunch of students out in the halls that could get killed. Ahead of them I saw Louisa a short ways behind Harry and they were running towards the gates, I assumed the say something I didn't have time to. My focus had to be on the two Death Eaters that were aiming their wands at their backs at the moment.

"_REDUCTO!" _I bellowed causing the stretch of ground they were running on to explode, sending grass and dirt flying in all directions. They stumbled back and turned to face me and I was locked in a duel with both of them.

"_Crucio!" _I parried the curse quickly.

"_Petrificus Totalis!" _The woman went stiff and fell to the ground.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The wizard cast at me and I ducked out of the way quickly, by the time I had regained balance he had uttered the counter curse and was dragging the woman along with him.

Hagrid's hut was on fire, I heard him shouting but couldn't make out what the half giant was saying. Silhouetted against the flames Louisa was battling the huge blond wizard again. I saw Harry dueling with Snape not far past them. The witch hit Louisa in the back with something that sent her flying and she didn't get up from where she landed on the grass.

"Louisa!" The shout ripped through my chest, I threw myself onto the grass beside her. She couldn't be dead, I hadn't heard what curse they had used, it could have been anything! I heard Snape shouting in the back of my mind but that didn't matter, it only mattered that she was not dead. I turned her over carefully and fumbled with her wrist to try and pick out a pulse. Not that I could have felt it with adrenaline causing my heart to beat in my ears. I leaned down quickly, I felt her warm breath on my cheek. She was breathing, she was alive. Probably just stunned. I started on the counter curse quickly and her eyelids flickered lightly when I heard the thunderous rush of wings from above. Buckbeak had just soured over us and was chasing Snape away from Harry who seemed to be searching for his wand on the ground quickly.

Louisa hissed in a breath of pain and drew her left arm against her tenderly, I looked back down at her, "Louisa? Can you hear me? It's okay... they've gone."

Sure enough Harry was stumbling back toward us, "Louisa!" He called suddenly in panic.

I shook my head, "She's all right, just stunned. Go help Hagrid!"

He nodded and moved forward as the huge figure came out of the burning house with a huge dog clutched in his arms. Of course, Hagrid had gone in to save Fang. Harry helped Hagrid put out the fire and they started back to the castle after I assured them we would be close behind.

"She needs another moment or two I think," I told them quickly, "The danger has passed I think, for now."

I didn't hear what they spoke about, my focus was elsewhere. It took a few minutes before I felt it was safe to let Louisa stand, still I gripped her waist to help her along as we made our way back up to the castle. I noticed the crowd forming at the base of the Astronomy tower from a ways off. I steered us toward it automatically. They had been trying to get up into the tower, something had happened up there. What? I couldn't imagine. Louisa thought of it before I did I think, her grip on my arm tightened suddenly as the crowd parted to let us in. Harry knelt next to a body, a body that had clearly fallen from the tower. A body with a glistening white beard and half moon spectacles that sparkled in the moonlight.

Louisa sobbed and I just pulled her closer to my side automatically, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It couldn't be real. How was that even possible? I was waiting for his features to start changing, like when I had looked down at my own dead body a few year ago. The effects of the polyjuice potion would wear off any moment now, and we would all know that it wasn't Dumbledore. How could it be? Yet there was a question that had been humming in the back of my mind ever since I had seen Harry in the corridor. Where was Dumbledore? He could have returned with Harry, he would have known something was wrong at the school. He had returned with Harry, that was the only logical explanation. He had returned to Hogwarts for the last time. if this wasn't the real Dumbledore than he would have burst into that corridor and made quick work of those Death Eaters just like last year at the Ministry. There was no way around, Dumbledore was dead. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, cutting through the blood and grime that had settled there. Ginny was gently leading Harry away form the body, back towards the front doors of the castle. I swallowed and turned to see that Louisa was looking at me, her own tears shining like silver against her skin.

"Cedric, you're bleeding..." She reached up with her uninjured hand toward my temple, I felt the faint throbbing there, but it was nothing.

"I'm fine. Go with them, you need to have your arm mended. I'll be right behind you." I cleared my throat and to my great surprise she nodded and started after Ginny and Harry.

I didn't look around at the stunned and grieved crowd, I just thought that I needed to do something for Dumbledore. So I conjured up a silk sheet with my wand and laid it over him carefully before I walked slowly back inside the castle. I entered the Hospital wing while they were telling Harry what all had happened, I could see by their faces that they had been informed that Dumbledore was dead. Louisa sat on the edge of a bed with Madam Pomfrey working to mend her arm quietly but with tears streaming down the woman's cheeks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had soon joined us and the uncertainties of Bill's future were made clear. Then Fleur did something very surprising, Bill had been very handsome. Needless to say he probably wouldn't be anymore, not with the scars his injuries would leave. To my great shock she didn't care, got angry at the suggestion. Huh, I really hadn't expected that. I felt almost bad now for thinking of her as being nothing but shallow and vain. Well, she was still vain, but she was in love for real it seemed.

"You see!" Tonks had rounded on Lupin now, "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," Lupin replied tensely, "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!"

I didn't pay attention to how people were reacting to this new drama, I was looking very steadily across the bed at Louisa. She was watching the exchange with a bit of surprise etched on her face and and she didn't seem to notice my gaze. Not at first at least, when she did she cast her eyes quickly down to her hands while the others spoke.

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," Professor McGonagall was saying and the hospital doors opened and Hagrid came in, but Louisa had snapped under the pressure before he could say anything.

"Stop it Cedric!" She nearly shouted and finally looked up at me again, "These are hardly the same..."

I laughed, "Yes, exactly. You're not exactly a werewolf Louisa! No offense Remus... I mean it's..."

"Worse! I'm so much worse!" She jumped up from the bed and moved around Madam Pomfrey, "I have centuries of evil flowing through my veins. My ancestor put a giant killer serpent in a _school _to kill muggle borns! And what did you think of my family Harry? You got a good look at the Gaunts? Pleasant lot aren't they?"

"That is such rubbish!" I snapped, everyone had gone very silent was staring between the two of us carefully, "I know and Dumbledore knew that it didn't matter that you weren't..."

"Dumbledore trusted Snape and it got him killed! Voldemort is my grandfather!" She wiped angrily at the tears in her eyes.

"You are so hung up on your 'bad blood'." I shook my head angrily and took a long breath before I spoke next, "Dumbledore once told me that Voldemort will always have something to kill for, but he will never know what it is to have something to die for. I watched you throw yourself in front of Harry last year. At the Ministry. You put yourself between that killing curse and Harry. You tended to Bill despite a war going on around you! You almost got yourself killed again trying to keep Harry safe! Those are the things that I care about Louisa. Those are the things that tell us who you are, not a family tree."

Louisa just stared at me as if trying to think of something to say, I could see her struggling with how to respond. Then I think we remembered that there were other people in the room. I looked around them defiantly, it suddenly occurred to me that they might take issue with her lineage. I would argue my point with them as well, I would remind them when she had fought for them, been hurt for them, just let them try to tell me that she was tainted. Louisa was looking at Harry though, I could see the fear there. She thought he would cast her aside, that he would hate her now. I tensed, readying myself for his reaction, I might have to punch him.

Harry swallowed, "Cedric's right. It doesn't matter and... I really don't care," he shook his head and shrugged, "Doesn't make a difference to me."

"Yes. Miss Black has proven herself as a Gryffindor," MacGonagall said suddenly, "Although I doubt anyone in this room would hold this secret against her I think it best that perhaps it stays between all of us, for her own protection." Then she turned to Hagrid, "Have you finished? Have you... moved him?" Her voice faltered but she did her best to remain calm.

Hagrid nodded, "Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," MacGonagall stood at once and turned back to all of us, "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses - Slughorn can represent Slytherin - that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to us too." She watched as Hagrid left and then turned to Harry, "Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry. if you'll come with me..."

"See you in a bit," Harry said as he stood and gave Louisa a tired smile before he followed the Professor out of the Hospital wing.

Mostly everyone had just been silent since Louisa's revelation and now she slumped into the chair Harry had vacated looking deflated and exhausted. Harry and McaGonagall had decided that her secret didn't matter, but there were a lot of other people in the room. Remus just moved over and put a hand on her shoulder with a kind smile. It was only then that I remembered Sirius had made him her godfather. It had been that last summer in Grimmauld place I heard them talking in the kitchen. About if anything happened to Sirius, he had wanted Remus to look after her. It made sense, Louisa and Remus had always gotten along better than most. Ron was giving her a very confused look as though he was thinking very hard about something.

"So... four years ago... when Harry was hearing the basilisk in the walls... and you were actually an heir of Slytherin..." He said suddenly and Hermione gave him a sharp look before looking for Louisa's reaction.

Louisa laughed, "Yes I heard it too. I also understood him when he told that snake to leave Justin alone." She shrugged, "I just had the sense not to go around telling everyone. I knew then, who my grandfather was, I was afraid, but I knew I wasn't doing it."

"Blimey..." Ron shook his head, "Then the next year we all thought your dad was going to kill Harry. Been a weird few years for you hasn't it?"

Louisa nodded, "S'pose it has."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, eyeing her thoughtful expression.

"Oh I'm just trying to remember my first year here, what happened at Hogwarts before Harry Potter showed up?" She shook her head.

I smiled, "You mean, besides education?"

She smiled at me, "How dull."

Mostly everyone laughed faintly at this exchange and then Mr. Weasley moved forward quite abruptly as if he had been thinking about something and had come to a decision. He cleared his throat and looked down at Louisa with an easy smile, "You and Harry are always welcome in our family. I always hoped you marry one of the twins..." he glanced at me uncomfortably, "But that's hardly a requirement. I think I can speak for the rest of my family when we say that we are honored to have the two of you in our lives. Not just everyone would have gone to the trouble of checking on Bill when he was wounded like that, not with all that was going on around you... thank you."

"I think Dumbledore would be quite pleased," Ginny noted to me, looking over everyone, "A lot of love tonight."

"Good, we'll need it," I replied and just watched them. I knew then, even as we listened to the pheonix singing it's heartbreaking son, none of us really understood that we was dead. We knew it, but it hadn't really become a reality yet. In our minds we still pictured him up in his office with those blue eyes twinkling at us. Yet none of us would ever see it again, we would never have him swoop in and save us all ever again. The reality of his passing hadn't set in, but I felt what it meant. The war just got a lot harder, there was no longer anyone that Voldemort really feared on our side. I remembered watching the two of them duel in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It had been spectacular, I didn't know anyone that could keep up with him now. I hoped Dumbledore was right, I hoped that love really was this great weapon against him. There was certainly no shortage of it in this room, but I wasn't sure if it was really going to help us win out in the end.

* * *

The funeral was a huge affair, I suppose it would have to be. Witches and wizards came from all over, and many of the students had stayed. I sat next to Louisa who was on the other side of Ron on their row of chairs by the lake. She gripped my hand tightly but discretely, we hadn't really spoke about it since that night. I wasn't really sure what was going to happen between us, but I had the feeling she wanted to keep it between us. I remembered the twins once saying that when we were actually a couple that Louisa would deny it, maybe that was true. The mermaids came to the surface to pay their respects, the centaurs came to the edge of the forest even Grawp came out. It was certainly a good turnout, and I thought Dumbledore would have been very thrilled by all of the magical creatures, probably more so than all of the people. The sight of Dolores Umbridge and her forced expression of toadlike sadness made me feel angry. Especially since I could feel the ridges of the scarred words on the back of Louisa's hand as I held it. I focused on the water, glinting brightly in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day, warm and pleasant. Seemed odd. I thought it would have been gloomy out, but then again Dumbledore probably would have preferred this. I didn't really try to listen to the man that got up and spoke. My mind was on the future, we had a hard war ahead of us.

When it was over Louisa immediately stood and pulled me with her away from the others, she looked at me then her eyes were now dry, but the residual dampness of tears were on her cheeks. She gave me a very determined look, a strong look, "I'm going to help Harry. I know him and he won't come back to Hogwarts next year. We've got Horcruxes to find."

I had been filled in on that, and the fake Horcrux that we now had in our possession as well as what Horcruxeswere, "Okay. Then I'm going with you."

"Okay," Louisa nodded, "I think we can do it Cedric. I really do."

"Yeah... it's going to be awful though," I swallowed, "Without Dumbledore alive to scare him who knows what his next move will be?"

"Not all awful, hopefully," Louisa noted and grabbed the front of my robes, tugging me down so that she could kiss me. It was short and sweet and exactly what I remembered, with the fireworks being set off in my chest, "We've got a wedding to look forward to. I love weddings."

"I know you do," I smiled, "So we should probably start planning ours don't you think?"

Louisa rolled her eyes, "Don't push your luck Diggory."

She glanced toward the lake shore and her expression set into an angry one, she pulled her hand free from mine and started down to where Harry and Rufus Scrimgeour were talking. I knew what their conversation over Christmas had been like and I had an idea that now that Dumbledore was dead he expected Harry to just fall into league with the Ministry. I was only a few steps behind her and we seemed to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"Released Stan Shunpike yet?" Harry challenged the minister.

The Minister looked angry, "I see you are -"

"Dumbledore's man, through and through," Harry finished for him, "That's right."

The minister turned angrily and was met with Louisa who smiled, "Though perhaps I can help explain something to you Minister. We are all loyal to Dumbledore, but the reason Harry won't help your ministry is more about honor and nobility," She told him pleasantly, "Because he has those things and you obviously don't. Harry will never endorse a Minister who puts innocent people in jail just to look like he's doing something. How about you stop trying to _appear _like you're a good and honorable man and actually try to be one. Without all the smoke and mirrors and politics. You can raise the morale all you want, but at the end of the day that won't stop people getting murdered." She glanced over at where Umbridge stood with the other ministry officials, "Dolores Umbridge is a cold hearted woman. You would be wise to cut ties with her. She only cares for who is the most powerful at the time and her loyalty will switch from you to someone else in a second. Surround yourself with good people Minister, that's the only hope you have."

He was now quite purple in the face and was eyeing her uncertainly before he just huffed and turned to limp off back toward his people. Ron and Hermione caught up with us soon, there was some discussion about punching Percy that Louisa seemed partial to but in the end Hermione would allow it. I wasn't entirely opposed to the idea either, but I decided not to get on her bad side. Then, as Louisa had predicted Harry made the announcement that he wouldn't return to Hogwarts.

"I'm going back to the Dursley's once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," He said, "But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"But where will you go if you don't come back to school?"

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," He noted, "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves,I'd like that."

"And then what?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" He nodded and glanced back toward the white tomb, "That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right - and I'm sure he was - there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way," he shrugged, "So much the better for me, so much the worse for him."

"We'll be there Harry," Ron said after a long pause.

"What?"

"At your aunt and uncle's house," said Ron. "And then we'll go with you wherever you're going."

"No -" Harry started to argue.

"You said to us once before," Hermione cut him off, "that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"We're with you whatever happens," Ron agreed, "But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

Louisa lost her patience, "The wedding! We can't miss that. Plus we'll need time to prepare, I've got some ideas of how we can travel and stay hidden. I'm sure Hermione can help me out with this."

Harry looked at her and she rolled her eyes, "Harry, we're family. Of course I'm coming with you. Cedric too. I know it's a hard concept for you to grasp, honestly I've struggled with it myself. But you're not alone Harry. That's sort of the point isn't it? Love being our advantage? Then let it be our advantage."

"S'pose you're right," Harry grinned at her, "No sense in arguing with you is there?"

Before Louisa could respond I spoke, "No. Don't even try it."

She gave me a stern look but there was a smile in her eyes, she took my hand again.

"Just... don't go around snogging in front of me okay?" Harry said eyeing us uncomfortably and then he glanced at Ron, "Sorry mate, now I know how you felt."

Louisa laughed, "Fine, we'll snog in secret..."

"Or when your back is turned." I added and she laughed.

It was a beautiful day, and I had a feeling it would be one of the few beautiful days we had left. Even if it was tinged in sadness. As the others walked ahead of us back toward the castle I felt Louisa slow down beside me. I didn't mind, I wasn't eager to go back inside. I wanted to hold on to this moment by the lake, with the water reflecting the sun, and a gentle breeze carried the scent of honey and lavender through the air. Then she stopped completely and I looked at her. I saw it again, there was a secret just under the surface and she was about to share it with me.

"I think I might tell Harry, but I wanted to tell you first. It's about Dumbledore, he did meet with me once again, alone after the Triwizard Tournament. There was more to the story than what he told us together, more to do with me..."

She hesitated and I saw the flicker of fear there before her eyes met mine, blazing with determination, "Cedric there was a -"

* * *

Snape panted, sweat beading over his forehead and he lowered his wand, giving me such a perplexed look that I felt myself grinning at him in response. He had been trying for days to get past that point in the memory, but I had put my walls up well around it. No, he didn't get to have that secret. I watched as he turned and strode out of the room, I had known Draco Malfoy was waiting for him outside. I had seen his feet pacing anxiously in front of the door, casting shadows beneath it into my prison. Now I closed my eyes, exhausted but triumphant, and listened to their exchange.

"He won't let me see what comes next," Snape was saying, "He's spent ample time distracting me with all of these memories that he was able to secure that one. I don't think I'll be able to break through."

"What else can you do? They want answers!" Draco sounded afraid.

"I think I will skip past it, keep going down the time line, perhaps there is something else there."

Their voices and their footsteps were fading away down the corridor. I smiled and started to let myself drift off. The image of Louisa by the lake still fresh in my mind. The water reflecting light into her dark hair, those chocolate eyes looking up at me. I was prepared for Snape, let him keep trying, I wasn't letting that secret go. Not as long as I could help it. It may not change the fates of anything, but it could, mostly it would just put her in more danger. I couldn't have that.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Here is Chapter Eleven! Sorry these are getting posted so much slower, just been busy lately. Also I'm sad to be on the last book, and I know I'm going to be really sad when I get to the end again. So much sadness!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

I suppose it's just the romantic in me, but I always pictured love as almost a youth potion. Something that would breathe life into a person, life that they would reflect outward. Looking at Remus, who was grayer and tired as ever I found this idea to be very much at odds with that vision. The group assembled was a small and ragtag bunch. Molly Weasley was in attendance though her husband was unable. Tonk's parents were also there, watching solemnly. They hadn't been as opposed to the wedding as I would have guessed. If I had brought a werewolf home to my parents and announced my intention of marrying said werewolf... well they definitely would not have accepted that quietly. Yet as I looked at Andromeda Tonks I saw concern there, but I had a feeling she was more worried about what people would think about Tonks and less about Remus Lupin himself. Then again why wouldn't she be? Remus was a good man, an educated man, but mostly a good man. A man who had been trusted by Dumbledore and was trusted by so many who knew him. Yet, when I looked at him I just saw the same shabbiness, the same exhaustion, and more gray hair than ever before. My romantic ideals about love were definitely being challenged.

I think Louisa sensed it, it wouldn't surprise me. I felt her cool fingers grip my own and she leaned close to my shoulder, "Look closer Cedric."

I looked at her and felt a force swell up in my chest so great I thought it would explode from it, fortunately it didn't. Not for the first time in the last weeks I was captivated, her elegantly beautiful features were turned toward the couple who were exchanging vows. I couldn't tell you the barely detectable differences in them, the barely discernible changes in her expression that I had become so familiar with over the past years. I didn't know what exactly was different from her usual expression, but I could see that she was pleased. She was proud and she was hopeful. Those chocolate eyes were so warm, and filled with so much love as she watched her godfather marrying his bride that I started to feel it too. I started to believe again, in Remus and Tonks, in us, in Harry. If Luna Lovegood had been there she would have had a very good chance at getting me to believe in nargles.

"At him Cedric. His eyes..." Louisa caught me staring and I saw a faint pink blossom on her cheeks.

I smiled and turned back to examine his tired face. The lines were deeper than I had ever seen them and he was still rather scruffy. His stubble was glistening gray in the light of the room and his unkempt hair was of a similar shade. His dress robes were a step up from the usual, but still shabby an moth eaten. I saw it in his eyes though, the expression I knew must be in mine every time I looked at Louisa. One of hope, one of such adoration that it seemed like you would be bursting at the seams with it. The butterflies in my chest stirred again, fluttering around my ribcage like never before. Dumbledore had to have been right, love was much more powerful than anything else. I could feel it inside of me, I could feel it in my blood, in my hair follicles even. I was the best and most sincere version of myself because of it. Love had given me courage to stand up and fight, in both large and small ways. I could never remember feeling so happy, it was like I had been asleep and every time I looked at Louisa I woke up yet again.

"I... love you," I breathed and I saw her head turn to look at me out of the corner of my eye and I just smiled, "I love you. Louisa Randall Black Gaunt Riddle Whatever, I love you."

Now was the time to love wasn't it? At a wedding, when the world was at war. I had to love her now before I lost my chance altogether, and I had already wasted so much time being an idiot. Being oblivious. Years I had spent with her that should have been more than what they were, thinking back on them I regretted my ignorance. Then again, how could I have known? It hadn't been a sudden bolt of feeling, it had been a seed planted on that hillside on the way to the Quidditch World Cup. A seed watered and tended by her presence, it had grown so gently throughout my body and soul that I hadn't noticed it. I had been too busy being Cedric Diggory, too busy worrying about other things. Then I had kissed her and the seed and burst into bloom, forcing me to see it. I felt it's roots gripping me now, twisted around every bone in my body, every organ, every essence of me had been thoroughly possessed by it. I fell in love with her slowly and suddenly all at once.

The ceremony was wrapping up and she was just watching me wordlessly so I turned and smiled at her easily, raising a finger to my lips to let her know to be quiet. I didn't need her to say it back, I didn't need anything from her except that she let me love her. Thinking back to how self assured I had been before Louisa. I had thought I was truly happy, that I was the best I could be. How could I have know that being universally adored by all was next to meaningless? How could I have known how naive I was? How cowardly, even? I had entered the Triwizard Tournament because I had let everyone build me up, and despite all of my modesty I had let them convince me that I was the best thing at Hogwarts. Then I met her and spiraled into a free fall of self doubt. Yet I had come out anew, not unlike a phoenix. The old childlike version of myself had burned and I had come up from the ashes. I was gritty and scarred by memories and grief, by darkness and secrets, by the great burden of a war. Yet I was a better man, a man who deserved to be proud.

The ceremony had been a quick one and now as Louisa was over with Molly and Tonks talking in hushed and happy tones I stood to the side with Lupin. I felt the burden of love as well as the good. I was tethered to her now. Dependent on her, on her happiness. I needed her as much as I needed air, well, that was an exaggeration but love is often accompanied by hyperbole. I looked at Remus, he looked worried and I could understand why. Tonks has now attached to a werewolf, and I knew what that meant in our world. I didn't care and anyone who knew him wouldn't care, Louisa would punch anyone that did. Yet I knew what he must be feeling, that it was selfish of him to marry her, to give in to his happiness. I had seen these feelings mirrored in Louisa many times, even since we had become a couple. I could see it in the back of her mind, the notion that she was bad for me.

"You deserve to be happy Remus," I told him simply, "You both do."

I think he knew I didn't mean Tonks, because he looked at me now and said thoughtfully, "At what cost?"

I smiled, "I know what it's like to hold someone else above your own needs, and while I can't pretend to understand your predicament..." I paused to think, "I can speak on behalf of Tonks, from the others side of the relationship. If she feels for you the way I think she does, it is worth it. It isn't even a question, and it would be wrong of you to make the decision for her."

He heaved a great sigh, "It is selfish though, isn't it?"

Before I could think of a good reply Louisa had moved over to us, "What was that Lupin?" She smiled.

"I simply noted how selfish I'm being," He told her but managed a weary smile, "Marking her as an outcast."

"I think it's both." Louisa noted, "Love is both selfish and selfless simultaneously. Don't you think?"

He smiled at her, "You are your mother's daughter. I only knew her for a brief time, but she was a kind woman. Stubborn as they come, and occasionally impulsive which I guess is why she and Sirius got on so well." He noted sadly, "She was not a perfect woman, had a temper not unlike your own, but she would always admit to when she had done wrong. I was fond of her for it."

Louisa hugged him and I heard her tell him something softly, but I couldn't make out what it was. I figured it was private so I didn't ask her about it when we went back to the hideout that evening. Louisa hadn't wanted to go back to Grimmauld place, I couldn't blame her, the place was a wreck. So we stayed in a tent she had inherited from her mother, set up in the forest not far from the Burrow. I actually liked it quite a bit, the canvas ceiling added a softness to our situation and it was nice enough that it was basically a house by itself. I had insisted on staying, there was no way I was going to let her stay there alone, even with the protective spells around it.

A woman was crooning on the radio while I turned on the stove and set the kettle on it for tea. Mr and Mrs Weasley had offered to let us stay in their home, but Louisa didn't want to intrude. I didn't really either, plus, I almost felt like we were playing house. It was nice. Louisa opened the flap to her room and came out, she had changed back into her oversized jeans and tee shirt. She rolled her eyes at me and just went to sit at the small table.

"Stop looking at me like that Cedric," Louisa sighed, "This isn't a fairytale."

"What does that mean?" I laughed.

"It means this isn't exactly the happy ending. Soon we'll be moving Harry and... soon things are going to get so much worse." She shook her head.

I shrugged, "I know, but we just came from a wedding. Soon we'll be going to another. Love is still present, and you love weddings. Cheer up."

She laughed and smiled at me, "You're such a Cedric Diggory."

"Thank you," I went back over as the kettle began to whistle, "Tea?"

"No, thanks." Louisa stood and moved over to the sofa to lean back into the cushions.

I just poured myself a cup and moved over to where she was stretched out, she lifted her feet up to let me sit down before letting them rest across my legs. I smiled, she was right, darkness was looming just outside the tent flap. I figured it was all the more reason to enjoy these moments, so similar to the ones shared back at Grimmauld place so long ago. Except better, because there was kissing. I would be lying if the danger hadn't made me consider marrying her on the spot. I knew there was a chance neither of us would see the end of this war. It wasn't something I really considered as a reality, but it was there, a worry in the back of my mind. I new Louisa would never go for it though, she wouldn't want to get married just because of the danger.

I settled a copy of the Daily Prophet on the arm of the sofa and flipped through it while I sipped my tea. It long before I felt her gaze on the side of my face and I smirked, "Stop looking at me like that."

"You're just ridiculous aren't you?" She replied simply, "I mean you have a little bend in your nose now but it's almost like it made you more attractive. The hair is nice now too. It used to be too perfect... you're ridiculous Diggory."

I set the tea on the table and grinned at her, "Yeah... I know."

She pulled the cushion from under her head and tossed it at my face gently, I caught it and laughed, "You're one to talk Black. Have you seen yourself lately?"

Louisa rolled her eyes and just sat up tugging me into a kiss by the collar of my shirt. Waves of warm happiness washed over me, and the scent of honey and lavender filled my senses. Then there was a loud cough at the entrance of the tent, I recognized the rough tone as belonging to Mad Eye, which means he could see us. We both had sense enough to blush faintly and Louisa swung her feet out of my lap quickly, but I wasn't too terribly embarrassed. Moody should just keep his magic eye to himself, kissing a beautiful girl was hardly something I was looking to hide.

Louisa just went over and opened the flap, "Hello Moody," she greeted, "Something the matter?"

"Plans for fetching Potter have changed. Pius Thicknesse has made it impossible to remove him in any way besides brooms or a muggle transportation." He said gruffly nodding in my direction as he stumbled inside the tent.

Louisa frowned at him, "Well, what's the new plan?"

Moody's eye spun around his socket like it was looking for anyone listening in and he glanced at me warily, "Maybe this isn't the best place to discuss it..."

"Moody, you can trust us both. Now tell me how we're planning to get Harry out of there." She crossed her arms defensively.

"All right, well the plan is to have eight Harry's all escorted by a member of the Order. We'll fly out of there on brooms, thestrals, and Sirius' motorcycle. The eight pairs will go to eight different safe locations where a portkey will be waiting to bring them to the Burrow." He told her begrudgingly, "We'll have a meeting to decide the pairings and who will take the potion. I think the better known members like myself and Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, and Arthur should stay in our original forms."

"We'll be paired together," I said without hesitation.

"Yes, and Cedric is better known as a member of the Order so I'll be Harry." Louisa said simply, "Then it's decided on our end."

Mad Eye nodded curtly, "Always respected your decisiveness Black... Diggory," he nodded to me again before hobbling out of the tent once more.

"So... I guess he doesn't respect me?" I noted after the tent flap settled back behind him.

Louisa shrugged, "He's probably just jealous. I mean, we only let you into the Order to up our attractiveness levels."

"I understand completely."

* * *

I dismounted my broom as soon as my feet hit the ground on the Dursley's back yard. I glanced over at where Louisa was climbing out of Hagrid's sidecar looking windblown, she gave me an easy smile and glanced at Bill who was helping Fleur off of a thestral nearby. Then the back door burst open and Harry bounded out and was captured in Hermione's hug immediately. The greetings began and we all filed into the house while Moody started to explain the change in plans. Though he refused to go into detail until we were all safely inside. His paranoia didn't seem to dampen the mood though, everybody was so happy to see Harry again and he was clearly very eager to leave. Tonks gleefully announced her recent marriage to Harry and Kingsley explained why he was here instead of with the muggle minister.

"All right, all right, we'll have time for a cozy catch-up later!" Moody bellowed into the room.

Louisa and Bill exchanged a smirk as Mad Eye started to explain the plan to Harry with an heir of gruff impatience that only he could manage. Bill and Louisa had gotten pretty close since the incident at Hogwarts. Fleur had of course told him all about the exchange that had gone on around his hospital bed. He had heard about how Louisa had been the one to rush to his aid in the corridor. Now they had a bond not unlike the one she had with the twins. Except I recognized the twins as not being a romantic threat, her familiar exchanges with Bill were making me a little uncomfortable. I knew it was wrong, that Bill had Fleur and Louisa wasn't thinking about him that way. Still, he was handsome, even with the scars on his face, I didn't like it. Fortunately the twins had moved over to start snickering jokes in her ear while Mad Eye ranted on. Then he got to the part of the plan I knew Harry would have an issue with.

"No!" Harry gasped at the sight of the polyjuice potion, "No way!"

"I told them you'd take it like this," Hermione said smugly.

"If you think I'm going to let seven people risk their lives - !" He started.

Ron rolled his eyes, " - because it's the first time for all of us."

"This is different, pretending to me -"

"Well none of us really fancy it, Harry," Fred noted, "Imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as specky, scrawny gits forever."

"That could happen?" I eyed Louisa with concern, "I like the way you look..."

This earned me a glare from Harry and a stern elbow from Louisa as George chimed in, "Yeah, we like the way Louisa looks too."

"You can't do it if I don't cooperate, you need me to give you some hair." Harry declared stubbornly.

"Well, that's that plan scuppered," George shook his head regretfully, "Obviously there's no chance at all of us getting a bit of your hair if you don't cooperate."

"Yeah, fifteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've got no chance," Fred agreed.

"Do we have a plan C? What plan are we on now? I've lost track," Louisa noted.

"Funny," Harry grumbled, "really amusing."

"If it has to come to force, then it will," Moody said gruffly and started to speak again but Louisa cut him off.

"Harry, everyone here is well aware of the risk. We are all overage and we can handle ourselves. If it's Cedric you're worried about don't, I've saved him enough times that it's basically second nature. He'll be fine." She grinned at him, "It could be fun! We'll look like twins!"

"Brilliant!" George shook his head.

"So will we!" Fred agreed with him.

Harry had to hold back a grin so Louisa kept talking, "I know you don't like it, but this is the way it's going to happen. Now if I have to overpower you and rip the hairs out myself then I will, but let's try to be civilized about this Harry."

She met his glare with a determined look I knew all too well, it the look I recognized as a sure fire sign that I was going to lose an argument. Then he seemed to deflate and ripped out a few strands of his hair, "Fine, here."

"All right, fake Potters line up over there," Moody instructed as the potion turned into a brilliant gold color.

Louisa, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Fleur shuffled over to the side. Mundungus was shoved forward to join them very reluctantly. Louisa and the twins seemed the least bothered by this whole thing and were eyeing the potion with amused expressions. They all took the potion at once, grimacing at the sensation. I had never experienced it myself, but it looked unpleasant. Their features bubbled and shifted surreally as I watched and soon seven Harry Potter's were standing in front of us. One wearing Louisa's Weird Sisters t-shirt.

Fred and George looked at each other, "Wow - we're identical!"

"I dunno though, I think I'm still better looking," Fred lifted the kettle to examine his reflection.

"Bah," Fleur exclaimed, "Bill, don't look at me - I'm 'ideous."

They started to sift through the bags of clothing, being very immodest as they changed. Clearly no one seemed to think that they needed to hide Harry's half naked body. Louisa finished zipping up a jacket and she fixed her glasses. I knew it was her because she kept winking at me, which was extremely unnerving. They gathered their fake owls and Louisa collected Harry's Firebolt. I didn't like this, it was common knowledge that Harry owned a Firebolt and they would expect him to be on broomstick. Louisa seemed pretty confident about this decision though. Now I was getting really nervous about her being Harry, maybe I should have insisted. It would make more sense for me to be there, I was older, I had been a teacher, and a member of the Order longer than she had been. I still worried though as we all made our way back into the back garden of number 4 Privet Drive.

We mounted our brooms, motorbikes, and thestrals in our assigned pairs and waited for the signal to lift off. I kicked off the same time as Louisa, and I assumed everyone else but my focus was mainly on her. We rose up and I couldn't push away a feeling of dread as we all moved higher into the quiet sky. Then suddenly we were surrounded, all dark hooded figures, nearly thirty of them were all around us. That's when all hell broke loose. The sky was suddenly full of shrieks and bright bursts of green light, I felt magic crackling in the air around me.

"Go!" I shouted and we zoomed forward, out of the chaos for a brief moment before several Death Eaters caught up with us.

A killing curse shot past my head as I flew and I turned to fire back quickly, "_Stupefy!"_

"_Impedimenta!" _Louisa shouted from close to my left.

I couldn't tell if our spells hit home, I was just focusing on staying in the air and close to Louisa. She seemed to be doing her best to convince our pursuers that she was the real Harry Potter, flying with the expert touch of a quidditch player. I was surprised, I had still never played quidditch with her, and I thought she wasn't really that into playing it. I knew she enjoyed flying but this was still surprising. I followed suit I had been a seeker and team captain after all, I could keep up with her. She was good, but she certainly wasn't the best I'd ever seen. A flash of green narrowly missed her as she steered her broom out of the line of fire.

A short distance below us I saw Lupin an the fake Harry that I knew must be George being chased by their own group. One aimed his wand at George and I recognized that monotonous voice as it cast, "_Sectumsempra!" _

George cried out in pain and I saw a flash of blood and slumped in his broom. I saw Lupin scrambling to keep him in the air and I raised my wand, though not sure what I could do. Then I heard Louisa shouting, except I didn't understand what she was saying, it sounded more like hissing than anything. Snape and the Death Eater that had been bearing down on the pair turned around at the sound and started for us with their wands drawn and aimed to fire.

"_Impedimenta!"_ I dodged a curse from a Death Eater.

"_Protego!" _Louisa deflected a curse from Snape.

A stream of fire shot from another Death Eater's wand and I tried to roll on my broom to avoid it when I felt the flaming pain across the side of my face. I grunted but straightened, struggling to see through the thick blood that was dripping over my eyebrow and into my right eye as I flew.

_"Stupefy!" _ I bellowed at the one who had injured me and I saw him tumbled off of his broom, limp as a rag doll.

"_Sectumsempra!" _

Louisa shouted in pain and fire erupted from her wand, filling the sky with bright golden light and illuminating the look of surprise on Snape's face as it rushed toward him. I watched her sag on her broom, she was holding on, but the let shoulder and arm of his jacket was growing dark with blood. My heart jumped into my chest and I reached to steady her on her broom quickly. The Death Eaters that had been chasing us seemed to have vanished completely, I'm sure it was due to some ominous reason but I couldn't help but feel relieved.

We descended onto the dark and silent lawn at my parents' home and she stumbled as soon as her feet touched the ground. I paused to look up at the sky, I knew the protective spells would hold, but I had to look and make sure no one had managed to get through. Then I turned and pulled her up off of the ground, she was still a fake Harry, so that was strange. Yet she still smelled the same, honey and lavender not mixed with the coppery scent of blood. I grabbed the broomsticks and we hurried toward the door.

"Amos, they're here!" I heard mom shouting and the kitchen door opened, her silhouette was illuminated against the bright doorframe. I couldn't see her expression but I'm sure it was wide eyed and frightened at the sight of us.

Dad appeared at her side, "Come inside quickly!"

We were ushered into the warm kitchen and were left blinking at the sudden light. I looked at Louisa, Harry's features were twisted in pain and she had lost her glasses at some point. The broomsticks hit the floor with a clatter at the sight of blood soaking into the fabric of her clothes and dripping from her left fingertips onto the floor. Leaving a bright ruby red trail behind us as we moved into the parlor.

"He hit her with something, I think it's bad," I told them breathlessly, wiping at the blood that matted my left eyelashes, "I'm fine."

"Harry, really can't see," Louisa noted and dad helped me lower her onto the sofa, "It's sad."

I chuckled, "I can't really talk," I caught my reflection in the mirror hanging behind the couch, I had a deep cut above my left eyebrow that curved down onto my cheek, it looked bad and stung like you wouldn't believe but I knew it would heal all right.

"Still got both eyes?" She asked while mom started to inspect her wounds, deep slashes had formed along her left collarbone and down her left arm.

"Yep."

"Hope it doesn't scar, I've already told you I can't stand scars."

"I think it's quite dashing, maybe I'll keep it," I sat on the arm of the sofa and grinned at her, I just wanted to keep her talking while mom tried to fix her up.

"Maybe you'd have a shot with Fleur. She likes scars, apparently."

"My dream come true."

As we spoke I saw her features slowly start to shift back into her original form. Harry was lanky but now his clothes hung off of her as she shrunk back into her slender form. Her hair grew out again and her eyes filled back with the chocolatey coloring I knew. Dad was at my side, dabbing at the cut fussily. I insisted I was fine several more times before mom finished bandaging Louisa's slashes as best she could.

"The port key will be leaving soon, son," Dad checked the clock.

I nodded and moved to help Louisa up, she looked pale and tired but I knew she would be okay. We could get her better help at the Burrow, for the first time I remembered that it was uncertain if everyone would show up back the Burrow, not after the ambush. We stood and looked at the silver fork that was sitting on the end table while dad checked his watch again.

"An ambush?" He asked again, "Are you sure it's safe to go back to..."

"We'll be fine," I insisted, "You two need to get rid of the evidence we were here. Be careful. Take care of yourselves. I don't know when I'll be able to get in touch again."

Dad cast an almost accusing look at Louisa and I just reached forward to touch the handle of the fork next to her slender fingers. It glowed blue and the hook caught me in my abdomen and jerked me forward. My feet hit the ground in the garden outside the burrow. There was a great ruckus coming from inside and some shouting, we moved into the door where Kingsley looked up quickly.

"Cedric what was did Sirius say when you inducted into the Order?" He asked quickly.

"He wasn't there, he was looking after Buckbeak, Kreacher had a lot to say though," I said simply, "Is someone else hurt?"

"George lost an ear," Hermione said, looking rather faint and she gasped at the sight of us.

"Louisa!"

"Snape got her with something..." I said and let her sit down into a chair.

Lupin moved over to examine the wounds, "They are deep and they might scar, but I think they'll heal okay."

"Super."

"Hey Lou, Lou..." George craned his neck from the couch where he was sprawled, "I lost an ear."

"You always have to one up me don't you Georgie?" Louisa grinned at him, "Show off."

"Snape got you too?" Harry was eyeing her bloodstained clothes nervously.

"Yeah, after she drew him away from George and Lupin," I noted tiredly and glanced around, I knew that Ron and Tonks should have gotten back already.

"Voldemort was there," Harry noted while every Weasley in the room was positively glowing at Louisa, once again the savior of one of their children, "And Stan Shunpike."

"What happened?" She asked sharply and sat up.

"They figured out it was me." Harry said.

"How - ?"

"Harry disarmed Stan Shunpike instead of using a more effective means..." Lupin sounded a little bitter at that.

Louisa rolled her eyes, "Come off it Remus. Let's not get on to Harry for behaving honorably. That's the whole point isn't it? We're good and they're bad, let's not fault him for acting in a way that reflects that."

Lupin sighed and nodded, just shifted to look at her wounds again, "What you did was risky too Louisa. Speaking parseltongue... I'm surprised he didn't come after you."

"That was the idea wasn't it?" She grimaced as he peeled back one of the bloodied bandages.

I tensed at that, "What? To get yourself killed?"

Everyone was soon outside to greet any newcomers. I slid into the chair beside Louisa and let her toss her legs over my knees her head lying against my shoulder in exhaustion. Molly was now fussing over us about as much as she had over George when he had first appeared.

"Oh you poor dear," She tutted, "Snape... if I ever see him again..." she shook her head and trailed off dangerously.

"Thank goodness for you Louisa," Arthur smiled, "Always around when our boys are in a tight spot it seems."

Ron and Tonks were not back and recounting what had happened to them when a thestral carrying Bill and Fleur landed in the yard and caused everyone get extremely relieved and excited. Then the news that Mad Eye was dead. This was a huge shock, I had thought he was basically invincible. Then again, I had thought that Dumbledore was even more so. Now they were both dead as evidenced by the stricken looks on Bill and Fleur's faces. I just held Louisa close at my side and listened, feeling the great weight of loss settle in my chest. We toasted to Mad Eye and I sat sipping on my glass of firewhiskey while Harry started to act in his typical noble manner. I was starting to get annoyed with it.

"Harry!" Louisa cut through the argument, "You're here, and you're staying here if I have to tie your scrawny self down to that chair."

He looked at her, his eyes flickering to her bloodied clothes with a guilty expression, "We all made this choice. You need to stop acting like you forced us into it."

"Yeah, Louisa forced me into it," I supplied.

"Helpful, Cedric," She rolled her eyes but grinned at me.

Harry shook his head and stormed outside, then Louisa turned to Lupin, "Stop it Remus. It is good that Harry can still trust people. I also believe that no one in this room gave up our plan. Maybe Mundungus, but he's a coward."

"You need to be more careful as well, you can't go around speaking parseltongue or..." He started to scold.

"Or people will find out I'm his granddaughter?" She shook her head tiredly, "I did what I needed to in order to help keep you alive. You're welcome. I'd do it again."

"You take after your father too, reckless and impulsive..." Remus shook his head before he went out with Bill to get Mad Eye's body.

Tonks just came to refill Louisa's glass, "Thank you," she told her softly.

Louisa nodded and soon we got up, starting outside to where we had moved our tent earlier that day. We had felt it was better to have it within the boundaries of the Burrow, yet there wasn't an abundance of space inside the house itself for everyone to stay comfortable. So we were within and without at the same time. I was happy for it, I knew she would be able to rest better in the quiet of our tent. Hermione came in and helped Louisa change and cleanse her wounds in her room. When she left I went into take her a glass of water. She didn't look as badly hurt with all of the blood washed away, she was still pale and tired but I knew she would be fine. Louisa sipped on her glass of water and I touched the edge of a fresh bandage. I clenched my jaw angrily at the thought of Snape. It was his fault again that she was hurt, his fault that Dumbledore was dead.

Louisa was looking at me with a small smile, "I'm fine Cedric. Let's just get some rest. I hope your face looks better in the morning, otherwise I'll have to replace you."

I chuckled and laid down next to her, sharing a bed wasn't typical, but tonight I needed to know that someone was alive next to me. I figured she needed the same, she didn't object to it in any case. I flicked my wand to dim the lights and settled back against the pillows. I focused on her breathing next to me, it so comforting to know that she was alive. Her breathing slowed and steadied into that of someone falling asleep and it was only then that I let myself drift off into unpleasant dreams.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Here is Chapter Twelve! I hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the sluggish updates, still pretty busy at the moment.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

I watched my mother pour the tea, she was an elegant woman. Rose Diggory was the voice of patience and reason in the household. Her gentle and unimposing nature a good balance to my father's tendency to be overbearing and somewhat obnoxious. She was the only person who really knew how to get through to dad. She could silence him with a touch on the shoulder, or a look. Mum seemed to be the only person in the world dad actually listened to when it came to things he was certain about, and that was most things. He was at work, and I knew he would be, I hadn't expected to see him. If I had he would have remained as distant as he had over the past few years. If I had mentioned Louisa or Harry he would have stiffened up and it would have taken all of mother's tact to keep him from going on a rant. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by it. I had gone from being the most glorious son he had ever wanted to being... whatever I was to him now. I tried to remind myself that it wasn't my fault, he had been the one to build me up like he had. He had formed this very clear idea of who I was and who I was going to be in my head, he had imposed that idea on me, and for a long time I had adhered to it. I didn't think he had done it maliciously, he never meant to hurt me or anything like that. He was just dad.

"Harry's birthday is tomorrow, then the wedding is the day after..." I was telling her and I sipped at my cup of tea, glancing around the familiar parlor. The nostalgia was nice, I hadn't lived here in several years and hadn't realized how much I had missed the well known sights and smells of home until now, "Been busy, and cramped. Very cramped. Louisa and I are staying in her tent..."

Mum smiled when I looked at her, feeling mortified to admit I was sharing a tent with my girlfriend, "How is Louisa? I hope she's healed well."

"She has, it barely scarred at all," I nodded, "Mrs. Weasley and Lupin made sure she was looked after."

"I like her," Mother leaned back on the cushions and looked out the window thoughtfully, "I only spent a few moments with her, but she seemed strong. Clearly she has a good heart. I know much of her secondhand. She's all you've written about for the last few years it seems. Even when the tournament was going on and you were dating Cho Chang, she made an appearance in every letter."

I nodded, "Yeah, she's... Louisa. She's great, wonderful, extraordinary. Ridiculously stubborn, reckless and impulsive, loyal to a fault, cross one of her friends and you'd see her temper. She's a firecracker."

"A dangerous one your father things," Mum noted with a smile, watching me carefully, "But you know Amos. He doesn't like change. You've done quite a bit of changing since you turned seventeen and it all seems to revolve around her."

"I have changed, and probably because of her, but I'm happy I did." I heard the defensive tone in my voice.

"Yes, love sets us free. Love turns you into who you were meant to be. Your father knows this, but it scares him. You are a young man now, a man that goes out and fights darkness," She told me gently, "A man who comes home bleeding and broken. It is terrifying to know that your child has grown into a soldier. To know that they have the courage to fight the battles so many wouldn't. We are both so afraid for you, but mostly, so very proud."

I blinked at her and she continued, "Your father is too, he just struggles with the fear more I think."

She set her cup down and got up, moving over to the cupboard in the corner and looking through the drawer there, "I sent you away to your final year at Hogwarts and you were still a boy. So handsome, and smart, so well liked, talented... and innocent. You are a man now, a man who has ghosts in his past, present, and future. That's okay, those scars are a sign of your bravery, and your goodness Cedric."

She returned holding an old jewelry box and she sat it on her lap, "You are a man in love. If you love her then she must be worthy of you. I remember the last time He-who-must-not-be-named was active, it was terrible times. Those times are back, and it kills me to know that you may not see the end of them. The good things like love are what you need to hold onto, they are what will get you through. So I think you should hold on to this."

Mum produced a small round box from within and handed it over to me, I frowned at her and opened it. It was a ring, an engagement ring. It was a sapphire nestled in sparkling diamonds and held on a white gold band. It was beautiful, and I knew it was my grandmother's. One she had left my mother when she had died.

"Mum, I can't take this it's... too much." I shook my head.

"Don't be silly, and don't think I'm trying to rush you into anything. I just think you should have it for when you're ready. That's what she wanted, she wanted your wife to wear it Cedric."

"Louisa and I have only been together a month..."

"I think we both know it's been much longer than that," Mother smiled at me, "You just didn't realize it."

"Why are you giving this to me now?"

"Because you came to say goodbye," She told me knowingly, "Because you are going away and you may not get a chance to come home again. At least not until this is all over, and who knows how long that could take?"

I swallowed and closed the box, I felt a pricking at the back of my eyes but I blinked it away quickly, "Yeah. We have to go help Harry."

"I know." Mother reached up and touched my cheek gently, "I can still see that little boy in there. My handsome little boy. I expect for you to come home when this is all over, with Louisa. We'll have a family dinner."

"I love you mum," I put an arm around her slender shoulders.

Her eyes were glistening as she kissed my cheek, "And I you."

* * *

"If she keeps insinuating that we can't trust Hagrid she's not going to look so great at her wedding," Louisa grumbled.

I chuckled, "Leave it alone Lou."

We were outside helping set up the garden for Harry's birthday party, it was mostly a happy occasion, but also it put everyone on edge. Harry was of age now and that meant that soon we would leave to hunting horcruxes. Louisa had filled me in over the last few days on the preparations she and Hermione had been making. Now they both had very similar little bags that they had enchanted and filled with most anything we might need. The plan was to pack up our tent and things tomorrow before the wedding so that we were ready to leave at any moment. Louisa said she had a bad feeling about the wedding day, and it wasn't just that she thought Bill could do better than Fleur. Which she did. I had to agree, things had been too pleasant here at the Burrow for too long, something awful was bound to happen. Even with Mad Eye's death hanging over us all we had the wedding to focus on. We thought about that rather than how his body had yet to be recovered, we thought about that rather than Voldemort.

Remus and Tonks had arrived and moved over to where we were talking with the twins, "Wotcher Scruffy!"

"What's up with the 'Scruffy' thing?" Louisa raised an eyebrow.

"It's from the days when shaving was less of a priority," I explained simply, "It just sort of stuck I guess."

Louisa laughed and moved to rub at my jawline, "Getting a little scruffle there Scruffy... thinking of bringing the look back?"

"Maybe..." I grinned, "Why, don't you like it?" He moved to kiss her quickly.

The twins were eying us uncomfortably now, their protectiveness had worn off over the past month but it was still there. Harry had now joined us with Ron and Hermione, his was about the same level. Louisa rolled her eyes at them all, "Oh come off it, I can kiss Cedric if I want to."

"Really, why do none of the guys here think I'm good enough for her?" I noted at their expressions, "Sirius didn't like, Harry doesn't like, Fred and George don't like it, and Moody didn't like me at all. I mean that night when he came to our tent and we were..." Harry was glaring at me, "... having an intellectual debate he wouldn't even look at me."

Louisa snorted loudly and George raised an eyebrow, "Nice save."

"Very smooth," Fred agreed.

Hermione shook her head, "Don't take it personally Cedric. With Harry and Sirius it was just a family thing. Fred and George just like making you uncomfortable... and Moody just wasn't very loving."

"Yeah, don't worry," George told me, "We have accepted your relationship."

"We realize it's probably just a phase."

"Once it's over she'll come back to us."

"Our only real problem is how ever will she choose between us?"

"Well, I only have one ear."

"I have both! More to love."

"How would you like to have none?" I grumbled and they laughed.

After that it was all mostly pleasant again as more guests started to arrive, the reveal of Harry's golden snitch cake was impressive. Then it happened, because why would Harry have a normal 17th birthday? Mr. Weasley's patronus appeared and announced at the Minister would be joining them. This meant that Lupin and Tonks made a quick exit as the very exhausted looking Minister came up the walkway and insisted to seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione alone. Louisa didn't like it so she paced outside the door while I leaned against the garden wall and watched her. I continued to play with the small velvet box in my pocket, I took the ring with me everywhere. Probably wasn't the safest place for it, but I couldn't bring myself not to have it handy. I had joked about marriage with her before, but I knew she wouldn't go for it.

"What do you think he wants?"

"Probably more of the same," I sighed.

"I almost think I prefer Fudge over him. Fudge was incompetent but... at least he wasn't malicious." Louisa noted, "This guy... ugh. I'm so glad you decided not to become Minister of Magic, apparently it makes people into complete prats."

"Never really thought about being Minister of magic," I noted, "That was you."

"Whatever," Louisa paused at shouting from inside. Molly and Arthur went in quickly and shortly after Scrimgeour was storming out of the yard looking very flustered.

"Come on, let's just celebrate, they will tell us everything later," I encouraged and she nodded in consent. We all ate and had a fairly good time even though Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed pretty tense. The party was getting cleaned up when we finally got the chance to speak with them alone.

"The deluminator?" Louisa shook her head, "Ronald you're clumsy enough with the lights _on."_

"Hey, it's cool," Ron said defensively.

I was flipping through Hermione's book, "Well everyone who grew up in the wizarding world is familiar with the Beedle."

"Yes, it's similar to your Grimm's fairy tales." Louisa said and when they blinked at her she rolled her eyes, "Aunt Eliza appreciates muggle culture. Not like your dad, Ron, but she appreciates it enough to be knowledgeable."

"Sounds _grim,_" I noted and she rolled her eyes at me, but grinned at it all the same.

"So Scrimgeour thinks the snitch must contain something," Louisa frowned thoughtfully, "It would have to be reasonably small I think. I don't believe there are many ways to enchant a snitch to make it roomier." She would know, she and Hermione had been using that sort of spell a lot lately.

"Yeah, I've got no clue," Harry shrugged helplessly.

Hermione sighed, "It's getting late, we should all go to bed before Mrs. Weasley has us do more chores. Big day tomorrow."

We all nodded and separated, they headed inside the ramshackle house and I followed Louisa into our tent. It would be our last night staying at the Burrow. I think we both knew it somehow, even though it wasn't certain. It was more than knowing that Harry was eager to leave as soon as possible. I felt darkness creeping into the edges of my mind, pushing at the protective barriers around us. We were in a bubble of safety, of good times, that bubble was about to break. That's probably why we didn't talk much before we went to are rooms within the tent and went to sleep. I had nightmares again, they were different variations of the same one. In the dream I was running, sprinting so hard I felt my legs and lungs burning with effort. Yet I never seemed to make any progress, I couldn't quite see what I was running toward but I knew I had to get there. I knew Louisa was there, she was in danger, and I had to get there. No matter how hard I pushed myself the horizon was just as far away. I always woke up in a flash of green light.

* * *

The next morning we had a hurried breakfast of toast and coffee before I got ready and helped Louisa pack up the tent. Once we had it stowed in her tiny bag she went into the house to get ready with Ginny and Hermione. I had a good laugh at Harry's disguise and helped set up the delicate golden chairs while the guests arrived. I ended up loitering with the twins as the guests began to arrive, they were quite excited about Fleur's veela relatives. Their Aunt Muriel thought I was very handsome even if with my bent nose and thought I should ask Ginny to dance. As everyone started to get settled Louisa was one of the last to emerge from the house. I had expected her to be breathtaking, and that's the only way to describe it, I stopped breathing for a moment.

Louisa smiled and floated over to me in her dark blue dress, the shimmering silk fabric swirling around her knees. We hurried to our seats before she spoke, "Look at you Cedric Diggory. A handsome mess," She smiled and and brushed a bit of lint off my collar.

"Fleur is going to hate you for looking like that on her wedding day," I told her softly as the music started playing.

Gabrielle and Ginny came down the aisle looking very pretty in gold, Ginny gave the disguised Harry a wink. I liked Ginny, the more time I spent with her the more I could see how she and Harry were such a good couple. It was a shame he had ended it, but I understood why. Ginny was underage, she didn't have the option of going into hiding. I was glad that Voldemort had been kind enough to wait until Louisa was of age before becoming particularly active, certainly saved me a lot of worry. Fleur was glowing, no really, she had a very veela-esque glow as she walked down the aisle. This was the wedding I had needed to see. I appreciated the love Tonks and Lupin shared, but I hadn't been able to see it as clearly, it had challenged my ideas of romance. Now it seemed as though the scars had faded from Bill's face from the force of love alone.

I turned and watched her face and there it was, the force welled up inside of me stronger than ever. The roots of the tree tightened around my ribs and I wasn't sure if was going to explode or implode from it all. Mother had been right, these were dark times, moments like this would be so rare from now on. I had to grab love, and hold on to it as tightly as I dared. It had only been a month, but Tonks and Lupin had gotten married in less time than that after he had decided to be with her. In the stories they always say you just knew when you had found it. An indescribable wisdom. Something that you just don't understand until it grips your soul. There was a chance that I could die before this war was over.

Either way I knew I would spend the rest of my life with her. Joking with her, fighting with her, sitting quietly and drinking coffee with her. I looked down at her hands, those elegant hands that I had dreamed of holding so many times before she had let me. I reached out and took the one closest to me now, rubbing the scarred words on the back of her hand with my thumb. I felt the anger flash again, I would spend the rest of my life trying to protect her. I saw the white line that remained of the wound on her collarbone, it was so faint you might not notice if it weren't looking. Yet I knew it was there, I would always know, always remember. Louisa was it for me, my parents' home didn't feel like home anymore because I had found a new one. It was the smell of lavender mingled with honey, the warm depths of those intense brown eyes. That's all I was thinking about when I pulled the ring from my pocket and pressed it into her palm.

I watched her carefully as she frowned at me and then moved to examine the object, she paused and just stared at it. She turned it over in her fingertips, the stones glinting up at her. Louisa looked up at me and I met her gaze, I saw it all there, the intense feeling that matched my own. She smiled softly and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. I released a breathe of happiness and just pressed my lips against her forehead for a moment. Then we turned and watched as golden sparks showered over the newly married couple.

"What is that?" Ginny was the first to notice it when we all met up after the ceremony to look for a table.

"It's an engagement ring," Louisa told her innocently.

"My grandmother's," I smiled.

"Yes, but _when_ did you get it?"

"During the ceremony, don't tell Fleur, I don't think she'd appreciate us stealing her thunder," Louisa smiled. Ginny shook her head and just flagged down Hermione and Ron from the dance floor and forced Louisa to start telling them how it had happened. I just smiled and moved over to where the disguised Harry was sitting and chatting with a seemingly agitated Viktor Krum.

"Oh, hello Viktor," I greeted and he nodded at me.

"Hello Cedric, it's been too long." Though he didn't really seem too sincere, he was looking past me and I turned to Louisa had detached herself from the others and was starting toward us, "I recognize her."

"Yes, that's Louisa."

"She's gotten very attractive." He noted, "Is she here with someone?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she's engaged actually," I noted with a proud smile, Harry looked at me sharply but then Louisa was there.

"The twins know now," She told me with a smile, I put my hand on her waist and noted Viktor's realization, "I didn't expect to see Viktor Krum here," she greeted him pleasantly.

He nodded and downed his goblet, "Congratulations," he said curtly, "Vot, is the point of being a international Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are taken?" he grumbled and started away quickly.

Louisa laughed lightly, "What was that about?"

"No clue," I told her innocently.

Harry was looking at us, "Isn't it a little soon? To be engaged?"

"Not really," Louisa shrugged, "We're not getting married until this is all over. Keep in mind that I've been training Cedric for years now."

"Exactly," I agreed and rolled my eyes, "Shut up and dance with me Black."

"So needy!" Louisa smiled and let me pull her onto the dance floor.

I had a really great time at the Yule Ball, dancing with Cho Chang, but this was completely different and better. Like with everything, with Louisa it was much more fun and I was a lot less concerned with how we looked. I twirled her because I liked how her cheeks flushed when I did, and dipped her dramatically to make her laugh. It was several songs before she pulled away from me, eyes bright and panting.

"Cedric, go ask Luna to dance. I'm going to go dance with Harry, someone needs to."

I smiled and nodded, "All right, I'll see you in a bit."

Louisa smiled and turned in the direction we had last seen the curly red hair of Harry's disguise last. She disappeared into the swirling group of people and I moved over to where Luna was spinning and waving her arms. It was a curious dance, but I knew better than to be surprised at this point. She was Luna, after all. At least she always honest, I definitely appreciated how much she didn't seem to care about what other people thought.

"Hey Luna, how would you like a partner to dance with?" I asked.

"Cedric Diggory," She greeted dreamily, "I suppose we could try it."

She had me set in that unsettling gaze of hers as he swayed somewhat awkwardly, "Ginny told me that you and Louisa are engaged."

"Yes," I smiled proudly, "We are."

"Good, I think that's good. Weddings are fun." Luna noted, "I was surprised though, I didn't really picture the two of you together."

"You are probably the only one, Luna." I noted with a chuckle, "Always refreshingly original."

"Thank you Cedric." Luna smiled at me, there was a outcry from the other side of the tent.

We stopped and looked up I saw the misty figure of patronus fading away and suddenly we were surrounded the popping sounds of hooded figures apparating into the tent. I drew my wand and deflected a curse flying at us quickly.

"Luna! Get down!" I urged before plunging into the crowd, "Louisa!"

"Cedric!" It was Ron who was suddenly at my side.

"Let's find the others..."

"There!" I lurched after Ron through the panicked wedding guests and saw Hermione Harry, and Louisa starting toward us. Harry had a hold of Hermione's arm and he grabbed Louisa's hand quickly. Hermione was holding her arm out to Ron who took it and turned to grab my wrist. Hermione turned quickly and suddenly we were being squeezed through a rubber tube. My next breath of air was in the middle of a busy street.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"Tottenham Court Road," Hermione answered quickly, "Just walk. Stay calm."

Louisa took my hand again and we walked after the others down the sidewalk, with passers by snickering at our clothing, "We need to find a place to change."

"Yeah, you guys are a little conspicuous," Louisa agreed.

Hermione pulled the others into a shady alley way quickly and started to pull their clothes from within her tiny beaded bag. They seemed very astonished by this, I knew they hadn't been that involved with the preparations but I thought they would at least know about the two bags of wonder that had been made. Louisa was handing me some of my clothes as well. I had a brief thought about modesty but at the sight of Ron's pale legs it quickly faded and I just started to change quickly. I zipped up my jacket a few minutes later and then we were all back on the street trying to figure out a plan. We ended up ducking into a shabby cafe to sit down and get our bearings. Louisa had been too busy helping the others with their discarded robes to get changed in the alley so she went to the toilet quickly to get out of her nice dress. I sat down at a table with Ron, Hermione, and an invisible Harry and sipped on some pretty terrible coffee that we had ordered. When she sat down with us, looking worried. The bubble of happiness that had surrounded the wedding had burst. We were back in reality again.

Ron and Hermione were bickering about where to go, Ron really wanted to go the Leaky Cauldron, which was a horrible idea. I could see why he was concerned, his family was back in that tent under attack. I was worried about everyone there too, I could see the worry in Louisa's eyes as well. Harry had already voiced his concern and had Hermione and Louisa reason with him. We knew that a lot of the Order was there, but still, it wasn't ideal. Vaguely I noticed two large men sit down in the booth next to us, the others continued to whisper plans. I felt a strange sense of dread suddenly and I turned to examine the two men. One was very large and blond, and responsible for collapsing the ceiling in the corridor at Hogwarts last year.

"Death Eaters!" I shouted quickly when I saw them make a move for their wands.

Ron shoved Hermione down and a stunning curse narrowly missed his face and shattered the tiled wall behind him. I felt something hit me in the chest and I fell back. When I opened my eyes things were quiet except for Louisa muttering the counter curse for a stunning spell over me.

"_Ennervate," _She sighed and smiled at me, "Good morning sleepyhead."

I sat up slowly and rubbed the back of my head where it had smacked the hard floor when I fell, "What happened?"

"We have it under control. Hermione is wiping their memories now and Harry and Ron are cleaning up the Cafe. It got a little wrecked." Louisa told me and helped me to the my feet, "How's the noggin?"

"Little sore, but I'll live." I noted we rejoined the others while they were arguing about where to go next.

"I agree with Harry, Grimmauld place is really our only option right now," Louisa sighed, "We can't stay on the streets. Especially if we don't know how they found us."

So it was agreed and we made our way to a safe place from which to disapparate. Soon we were standing in the familiar street and number 12 Grimmauld place was revealing itself to us. We were all silent as we entered and stood right inside the door. We all felt the fear of the unexpected. We knew that spells had been placed on the home against Snape, but I was starting to wonder if they would recognize Snape. Also if he had already gotten through them somehow. I drew my wand, feeling Louisa doing the same beside me.

"I think somebody's been in here," Hermione pointed a trembling finger at the umbrella stand shaped like a troll leg that had been knocked over.

"That could've happened as the Order left," Ron replied, we were all talking in hushed voices.

"Yeah, especially if Tonks was here," Louisa noted and I grinned, remembering how many times she had tripped over that thing.

"So where are these jinxes they put up against Snape?" Harry asked.

"I don't know much about them," I responded to their curious looks, "I didn't really help vacate this place... been busy."

"Maybe they're only activated when he shows up?" Ron noted with a hopeful tone.

We hadn't moved any further into the house than the doormat, we were squeezed tightly together and I felt the door pressing against my back, finally Harry spoke, "Well, we can't stay here forever."

We all took a step forward, "_Severus Snape?"_ Moody's familiar growl called out to us.

Louisa shivered beside me and we all jumped back, startled, "We're not Snape!" Harry cried but I felt the magic brushing over our heads. My tongue suddenly curled back toward my throat uncomfortably, it only lasted a moment before the effects had worn off completely. I glanced sideways at Louisa who was opening and closing her mouth, clearly experimenting with the mobility of her tongue.

"That m-must have b-been the T-Tongue-Tying Curse Mad-Eye set up for Snape!" Hermione noted nervously.

"What gave it away?" Louisa grumbled.

Harry took another tentative step into the hallway and something started to shift at the end of the dark hallway. A figure began to rise out of the carpet, the same color the dust and walls of Grimmauld place. Hermione's scream set up the portrait of Sirius' mother who was now shrieking as the gaunt and sunken in figure of Albus Dumbledore began to glide toward us. The image seemed to fill me with ice water from my toes to the top of my head and I was left frozen in terror. Louisa had grapped my hand tightly with a gasp at its' appearance.

"No!" Harry had raised his wand toward the figure but wasn't casting, "No! It wasn't us! We didn't kill you -"

It exploded into a cloud of dust that left us all coughing and rubbing our eyes. Harry turned to comfort Hermione and Louisa rolled her eyes at her shrieking grandmother.

"Shut up!" She snapped and pointed her wand at the portrait, the curtains slammed shut over it and it became suddenly quiet.

Louisa looked at me pale and clearly shaken, we had just been confronted by two of our fallen comrades. Mad Eye's voice whispering to us hoarsely out of the shadows... Dumbledore's terrible likeness. All while in Sirius Black's house. I nodded and heaved a great sigh, Hermione checked for any humans, then had to explain the spell to Ron. We followed them up to the drawing room where I had slept while staying here and filed in. I helped turn on the old gas lamps along the way, it didn't really improve the eerie feeling of the house though. It had always been a little unsettling to be here, but after that experience downstairs it seemed even worse. We all agreed to stay in the room together for the night. Harry's scar flared up again, Louisa didn't look particularly surprised. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, so the connection to Voldemort had opened again and Harry had discussed it with her. She hadn't told me. Fortunately Mr. Weasley's patronus came to let us know that everyone back at the Burrow was safe. After Harry left to go to the bathroom Louisa went to help me get the old cot I had once slept on.

We didn't talk much as we all got ready for bed, pulling out sleeping bags and going to brush our teeth before going to sleep. Harry didn't even muster up the energy to glare at me when Louisa squeezed onto the cot next to me. I didn't think I would ever actually fall asleep, but apparently I did because when I woke up a few hours later Louisa was no longer next to me. Everyone else was sound asleep in their sleeping bags, Ron snoring faintly. I got up and moved quietly out of the room and up to the room that had been Louisa's while she had stayed. It was mostly bare now, Louisa was sitting on the stripped mattress and looking out the window.

"Hey..." I sighed and sat next to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking," Louisa bit her lip, "About... things."

"You mean about the..."

"Don't say it," She shook her head quickly.

I nodded, "Do you think you'll tell Harry now?"

"No, he's got enough to worry about without that as well. Besides, it's my problem, my burden," Louisa rubbed her eyes tiredly, "I was just thinking about Moody... do you think he died before? In the other time when I died? Or... do you think he lived? Dumbledore said that my surviving changed everything, maybe Mad-Eye would have still been alive, or Dumbledore, or... dad."

"I've considered that too," I told her softly, "But then I think about what if Hermione or Luna or Ginny or Neville had been killed at the Ministry of Magic? What if Bill had died on the floor at the mercy of Fenrir Greyback because you weren't there? What if you hadn't been there when Snape was chasing down Lupin and George? The timeline is different because we're alive. It may seem unfair that we are alive now and they aren't but... we don't know that they didn't die before. We just need to focus on who can save now."

Louisa nodded slowly and I was able to convince her to come back and get some sleep with the others. I fell back into dreary dreams of helplessness and endless running. Except now I was pushing my way through the faceless crowds of people all dressed for a wedding. The tent around us was on fire and I heard screaming, I knew Louisa was somewhere ahead of me and I had to get her. It didn't seem to matter how hard I ran I never seemed to get any closer.


End file.
